Dakishimetai
by Michio Miura
Summary: Apa aku menjadi penghalang?/Tidak, kau sama sekali bukan penghalang.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke baru menginjakkan kaki di _mansion_ saat hampir tengah malam. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk yang menghalanginya untuk segera beristirahat hari ini. Agenda satu minggu yang padat akhirnya berakhir, besok ia berencana untuk bersantai menikmati dua hari waktu liburnya.

Saat ia melewati ruang tamu _mansion_ yang besar, matanya menangkap siluet hitam pendek yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa. Posisinya yang sedikit menjauh dari temaram lampu, membuat Sasuke tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya. Namun dia tahu siapa siluet itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya. Suaranya yang terkesan dingin membuat kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan.

"Anda sudah pulang." Kuapan yang ia sembunyikan tidak bisa mengelabuhi mata Sasuke. Hampir tiap malam mendapati tubuh itu duduk tertidur, membuat Sasuke setidaknya menyuruh seseorang untuk membawanya kembali ke kamar. Tapi ia terlalu lelah malam ini. Sehingga ia mengambil keputusan untuk membangunkannya.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan bocah yang menunduk memandangi kakinya sendiri. Baginya, keberadaan lelaki dewasa itu tetap saja membuatnya kurang nyaman. Pembawaan yang serius dan penuh wibawa semakin menambah kesan segan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa. Meskipun mereka terhubung dengan darah, tidak membuat hubungan keduanya akrab satu sama lain. Tidak pula dengan anggota keluarga lainnya.

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan, meskipun lelaki itu tak mungkin tahu karena sudah menghilang di balik lorong. Mulutnya tercekat untuk langsung menanggapinya tadi, seolah-olah lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan sebutan pantas untuk lelaki itu.

' _Baik...ayah.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarapan di keluarga Uchiha terlihat normal seperti kebanyakan keluarga lain. Sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku, tentu saja duduk di kursi ujung. Sedang istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto, berada di sebelah kanannya. Tempat yang strategis jika sewaktu-waktu suaminya membutuhkan sesuatu. Putra sulungnya duduk di sebelah kiri, bersebalahan dengan seorang wanita yang merupakan menantunya, beserta kedua anak kembar mereka. Lalu ada Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah ibunya, sangat jarang bisa mendapati putra bungsunya bisa sarapan bersama seperti pagi ini. Dan terakhir, tepat disamping kanan Sasuke, ada bocah berusia sekitar delapan tahun dengan model rambut jabrik.

Meskipun Fugaku sedikit senang bisa makan bersama dengan keluarganya, namun keberadaan anak laki-laki itu membuat _mood_ nya selalu rusak. Semenjak kehadirannya disini, ia merasa tidak ada satupun kebaikan yang terjadi.

Bagi anak laki-laki itu sendiri, tatapan tajam dari kakeknya selalu membuatnya menunduk takut. Dihadapannya, ada si kembar yang tidak pernah mendapat tatapan seperti ini dari sang kakek. Begitu juga dengan ayah mereka, Paman Itachi selalu memandang kedua anaknya dengan tatapan menyejukkan. Dia iri. Sangat iri dengan kedua sepupunya yang bisa mendapat kasih sayang. Berbeda dengan dirinya.

Masakan enak yang selalu tersaji sama sekali tidak menggugah seleranya. Berbeda dengan masakan ibunya, meskipun ibunya hanya memasakkan masakan seadanya, dia akan senang hati menghabiskannya. Berbicara mengenai ibunya, dia sangat merindukan perempuan itu.

"Nanti malam, keluarga Haruno akan datang untuk makan malam." Sangat jarang ada percakapan saat makan, tapi ada kalanya jika ada hal yang penting.

"Dalam rangka apa mereka kemari?" Bocah itu mendongak saat ayahnya menyuarakan suaranya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sasuke hanya diam saja setelahnya. Paham betul dengan maksud ayahnya mengundang keluarga Haruno untuk datang. Namun bukan hanya dirinya saja yang paham, sang kakak beserta istri juga sepertinya tahu, begitu pula dengan bocah di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua hanya berbincang-bincang ringan di ruang kerja, saat salah satu menyeletuk.

"Bukankah kau harus lebih memperhatikannya?"

Itachi tahu membahas hal ini pada adiknya bukanlah topik yang disukai laki-laki tigapuluh tahun itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak tega melihat keponakannya terlihat begitu tersiksa tinggal di sini.

"Aku sudah melakukannya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menyesap kopi, satu teguk cairan panas itu mengalir di tenggorokannya.

"Menyekolahkannya di salah satu sekolah terbaik, membelikannya baju, mainan, bahkan aku memanggilkan _tutor_ terbaik untuk–"

"Bukan itu yang dia butuhkan." Itachi segera menyanggah adiknya. "Memang benar kau memberikan yang terbaik padanya, tapi bukan hanya itu." Itachi berjalan mendekat ke jendela.

Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya juga mendekat. Mengikuti arah pandang Itachi yang mengarah pada pemandangan di luar sana. Dan seketika oniksnya mendapati seorang bocah kecil yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman dengan melamun.

"Dia juga butuh kasih sayang, Sasuke."

Pemandangan seperti itu, menjadi yang pertama bagi Sasuke. Selama ini, dia yang jarang berada di rumah tentunya hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk berinteraksi dengannya. Dan di sedikitnya waktu itu, Sasuke mendapati anaknya hanya terdiam.

"Meskipun umurnya baru delapan, aku tahu dia mengerti. Tentang kondisinya, kondisimu, dan juga kondisi ibunya. Dia diam bukan berarti dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia diam karena baginya itu yang terbaik."

Sasuke mendengar penuh apa yang diucapkan kakaknya. Meresapi apa yang dirasakan anaknya selama ini.

"Aku tahu aku juga kurang memperhatikannya." Itachi membuat jeda untuk menghela nafas. Dia juga sedikit menyesal karena kurang memperhatikan keponakannya karena perkerjaannya. "Tapi setidaknya ajaklah dia bicara. Dia butuh setidaknya pengakuan darimu untuk membuktikan keberadaanya di sini."

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya daripada menanggapi Itachi. Namun hal itu membuat Itachi tersenyum.

"Dia akan berada di taman belakang." Itachi sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat Sasuke melenggang pergi, bersamaan dengan anak laki-laki itu yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kenichi hanya berjongkok memperhatikan kolam ikan. Satu tangannya membawa sebuah buku untuk ia baca. Kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari saat senggang. Biasanya pada jam-jam seperti ini ia masih berada di sekolah, kemudian ada seorang guru yang didatangkan untuk mengajarinya sepulang sekolah. Begitu kegiatannya setiap hari, dan saat ia tidak memiliki hal apapun yang dilakukan, dia akan pergi kemari untuk membaca.

Tapi sepertinya agenda rutinnya akan sedikit terinterupsi saat mata hitamnya menangkap bayangan laki-laki yang tercemin di jernihnya air. Bocah itu sontak mendongak untuk menatap ayahnya. Tapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama, ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri.

Berdiri si samping ayahnya sedikit membuatnya kikuk. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat tanpa sengaja ayahnya datang kemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bahkan suara ayahnya membuatnya tersentak. Ayahnya memang berkata dengan nada dingin seperti biasanya, namun bukan itu alasannya.

"Aku...em...aku..."

Sasuke tidak tahu pertanyaan simpelnya membuat anaknya terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawab. Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya, dan satunya lagi mengambil buku yang di pegang Kenichi.

"Alice? Untuk anak seumuranmu kau memilih membaca Alice?" Kenichi semakin mengkerut mendengar nada suara ayahnya.

"I...ya." Kenichi menggigit bibirnya.

Sasuke tahu bagaimana gugupnya anaknya sekarang, sehingga ia memilih mengembalikan buku itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang tertupi bayangan pohon.

"Kemari." Sasuke memandang anaknya, pertanda menyuruhnya untuk segera duduk di sebelahnya.

Kenichi dengan ragu berjalan mendekat. Duduk tepat di samping ayahnya.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sasuke tidak begitu tahu percakapan apa yang biasanya dibicarakan ayah dengan anaknya. Tapi melihat kakaknya bisa bicara selancar itu dengan kedua anaknya, membuat Sasuke menemukan topik.

"Kau tidak bermain dengan si kembar?"

"Yui dan Shun pergi bersama kakek ke taman hiburan." Seketika Sasuke menoleh, pandangan anaknya mengarah lurus ke arah kolam. Mulut mungilnya kembali menutup setelah berkata demikian. Sasuke sangat yakin itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut anaknya.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Sasuke ingat, anaknya tidak pernah keluar sekalipun dari _mansion_ kecuali untuk sekolah. Dan sepertinya Sasuke kembali menemukan bahan pembicaraan.

"Kau ingin pergi juga?"

Kenichi menggeleng pelan. "Yamato- _san_ pergi mengantar mereka."

Sasuke paham apa maksud anaknya. Yamato adalah sopir yang biasanya mengantar Kenichi sekolah. Jadi anaknya menganggap kalau Yamato-lah yang akan menemaninya bukannya malah dirinya. Sepertinya Sasuke harus meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini, dia sendiri yang akan mengantar anaknya pergi kesana. Tapi sesaat sebelum Sasuke membuka mulutnya, anaknya malah mendahuluinya.

"Jika aku tidak dibutuhkan, lalu kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Sasuke terpaku. Perkataan anaknya membuat jantungnya diremas keras. Apalagi ditambah dengan wajah Kenichi yang mengahadp ke arahnya. Menampilkan raut wajah yang memiliki banyak makna.

Sedih, terluka, dan juga kecewa.

Apa rasa kecewa itu ditujukan untuknya?

"Aku tahu kenapa ibu membawaku kemari. Ibu bilang aku bisa hidup enak, aku akan tinggal bersama dengan keluargaku, termasuk bersama ayahku. Tapi ibu tidak tahu jika aku tidak bahagia di sini." Kenichi kembali memandang kolam saat bicara, kali ini pandangannya nampak kosong. Sasuke bisa mendengar ada nada kesedihan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku lebih memilih tinggal bersama ibu meskipun hari-hari kami dilalui dengan sulit."

Sasuke bungkam. Dia yang berniat untuk bicara dengan anaknya, bukannya malah sebaliknya.

"Nanti malam, bukanlah malam yang biasa, kan?"

Sasuke tahu dia menyadarinya. Anaknya yang berumur delapan tahun terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dan Sasuke menjadi sedikit takut karenanya.

"Anda akan bertunangan dengan perempuan pilihan kakek. Lalu kalian akan menikah dan memiliki seorang anak. Dan di saat itulah aku akan diasingkan–salah," Kenichi menggeleng pelan. "mungkin kakek sudah akan melakukannya setelah pulang nanti. Aku akan berada di kamarku. Menyembuyikan keberadaanku agar tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu."

"Kau tahu darimana?" Sasuke tidak akan menampik kebenaran yang akan terjadi pada anaknya. Dia tahu sedari awal, keberadaan Kenichi akan disembunyikan rapat oleh Fugaku. Tapi mendengar anaknya sendiri yang bicara seperti ini, membuat hatinya serasa teriris. Jadi hal ini yang selalu dirasakan anaknya. Ketidak pastian akan posisinya sebagai salah satu cucu Uchiha Fugaku.

Kenichi menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke paham gelengan itu. Semua itu berasal dari kepala luar biasanya.

"Menurut Anda, apakah aku menjadi penghalang? Jika iya, aku akan pergi. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menutup mulutku sehingga tidak akan ada orang yang tahu siapa ayahku."

Kenichi tersenyum lebar, hingga membuat matanya menutup. Dia tahu itu hanya senyum terpaksa. Sasuke tidak kuat. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk anaknya. Itachi benar, Kenichi tidak membutuhkan semua hal yang ia berikan. Dia hanya perlu memberikannya kasih sayang. Hanya itu.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali bukan penghalang." Dan sepertinya pelukan ayahnya merobohkan dinding yang selama ini ia bangun. Apalagi ia juga mendengar ayahnya berkata jika keberadaannya di sini bukanlah penghalang. Sasuke semakin memeluk anaknya saat telinganya mendengar suara isakan.

"Aku takut, ayah."

Sasuke terpana.

Benar. Seharusnya seperti ini. Kenichi yang memanggilnya ayah, entah kenapa seperti membuat ribuan bunga yang bermekaran di hatinya. Dia menyesal. Sungguh dia menyesal, mengabaikan putranya selama ini.

"Aku takut harus berpisah juga denganmu." Kenichi menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada ayahnya. "Aku tidak bisa bertemu ibu, dan semakin menakutkan jika aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu juga."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Ayah–ayah akan selalu di sampingmu." Sasuke sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya. Meskipun suaranya sedikit tersendat, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil meyakinkan anaknya untuk percaya padanya.

Kenichi masih belum mau melepas pelukannya saat Sasuke mendorongnya menjauh. "Dengar. Semua ketakukanmu tadi tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ayah janji." Sasuke menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi putranya.

Putranya mengangguk. Dan kembali memeluknya lagi, tapi kali ini dia melihat ada senyum bahagia di wajahnya tidak seperti tadi.

"Ingin pergi bersamaku?" Sasuke berbisik. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa menggendong putranya.

Kenichi menggeleng. Saat ini dia hanya ingin bersama ayahnya selama mungkin sebelum malam datang.

"Di taman bermain nanti bertemu kakek." Kenichi menjelaskan. Sasuke tersenyum, bukan itu maksud tujuannya. Dengan sudah mengantongi kunci mobilnya, Sasuke yang menggendong Kenichi berjalan ke arah garasi.

"Siapa bilang kita akan ke taman bermain." Kenichi mendongak, menatap wajah ayahnya dengan bingung.

"Kita temui ibumu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **halah kok nggaya banget nulis fic baru, sedangkan masih ada fic yang belum kelar. la gimana lo, mumpung dapet ide ya langsung tulis aja. maaf jika ceritanya absurb kayak gini**

 **lagi-lagi saya ngasih nama kenichi untuk nama anaknya sasu, maaf kalau kurang kreatip, tp entah knp saya suka banget sama nama itu. sama kayak salah satu nama seiyuu fav saya, suzumura kenichi-san, hehehe. tapi fic ini gak ada hubungannya sama FbA yang saya buat, fic ini berdiri dengan ceritanya sendiri.**

 **judulnya saya conteks dari film jepang dengan judul 'dakishimetai' film bagus yang membuat saya mewek kayak bayi lagi. recommend banget,**

 **sekian, sampai bertemu di kesempatan berikutnya**

 **jaa adios**

.

.

.

.

"Ibuuuu!"

Hinata yang sedang menjemur rumput laut langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan. Di ujung jalan, ia bisa melihat seorang bocah yang berlari ke arahnya. Mengabaikan pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk, Hinata menyambut anaknya dengan tangan terbuka yang siap merangkul tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku merindukan ibu." Kenichi tentu langsung memeluk erat tubuh ibunya. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini ia tahan. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan ibunya setelah satu tahun terpisah.

"Ibu juga." Hinata mengecup kepala jabrik anaknya. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat mendapati tinggi putranya yang setara dengan pundaknya. Menandakan anaknya tumbuh sehat tanpa pengawasannya. Dia sangat bahagia anaknya kembali ke pelukannya. Tapi seketika Hinata tersadar, bagaimana mungkin anaknya bisa kemari?

Lalu mata _amethyst_ itu menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Meskipun samar, Hinata bisa tahu laki-laki itu tengah tersenyum.

Bibir Hinata tanpa sadar berucap. "Sasuke- _sama._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _ **...**_

Kenichi memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Rambut gelap ibunya yang dikuncir asal menjadi objek perhatiannya saat ini, bocah itu ingat rambut ibunya tidak sepanjang itu saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Ingin sekali Kenichi menghampiri ibunya dan memainkan rambut halus itu, tapi mengingat ayahnya akan duduk sendirian, membuatnya urung.

"Kau tidak ingin membantu ibumu?" Sasuke yang sadar akan sikap anaknya, mendadak mengusap surai hitam anaknya. Warna rambut yang sama seperti milik sang kakek.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa–" Kenichi buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum, tujuan mereka kemari adalah untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Tapi semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di rumah kecil ini, Sasuke mendapati Kenichi malah duduk di dekatnya.

"Pergilah, ayah akan tetap berada disini." Mendengar kalimat ayahnya, Kenichi segera beranjak untuk mendampingi ibunya yang tengah memotong sayuran.

Melihat interaksi alami orang tua dengan anak itu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar tersenyum. Dihadapannya, Kenichi berubah menjadi bocah kecil yang berbeda–bukan, atau memang seperti itu aslinya. Tersenyum lebar saat ibunya mencolek hidungnya dengan tangan bertepungnya, dan senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa saat Kenichi mendapatkan beberapa ciuman dari Hinata.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke merenung, andaikan Hinata tidak datang menyerahkan Kenichi padanya mungkin satu tahun hidup anaknya akan tetap dipenuhi kebahagiaan. Tapi matanya tidak dapat berbohong saat mendapati bagaimana tempat anaknya tumbuh, rumah tua yang memiliki besar tak seberapa dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Dinding yang ditumbuhi lumut ataupun kayu-kayu yang lapuk, bukan merupakan tempat yang bisa dikatakan sehat.

Pandangan Sasuke mengamati tiap sudut ruangan saat menemukan sebuah hal yang menarik. Disebuah tiang kayu, dia melihat ada beberapa garis hitam dengan sebuah angka ditiap garisnya. Satu, dua, tiga, sampai tujuh. Tapi Sasuke juga menemukan tulisan nama disana, ada dua. Hinata dan Kenichi. Mungkin Hinata yang berumur satu sampai tiga tahun boleh berbangga, tapi dimulai umur empat, Kenichi lebih unggul. Tinggi anaknya selalu berjarak beberapa senti dari tinggi ibunya. Sasuke senang tentu saja, melihat pertumbuhan putranya walaupun tidak secara langsung.

Disisi lain, dia melihat beberapa coretan krayon yang tergambar di dinding. Tidak mungkin jika itu gambar milik Hinata, melihat coretan krayon itu terlihat seperti sebuah robot ataupun sebuah mobil. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Sasuke untuk mengidentifikasi coretan abstrak itu. Beberapa ada gambar yang terlihat belum rampung, mungkin saat itu Hinata datang untuk menghentikan coretan putranya. Membayangkan perempuan penyabar itu mengamuk menjadi sebuah hal lucu yang dipikirkannya. Tapi memikirkan anaknya yang sedang cemberut karena mendapat omelan ibunya jauh lebih lucu lagi. Apalagi jika ia membayangkan dirinya juga berada disana, mungkin duduk sambil minum kopi paginya saat hal itu terjadi. Mendengarkan sambil menampilkan senyuman sebagai tanggapan ketidak terimaan anaknya, lalu Hinata yang masih marah kembali untuk melanjutkan memasak sarapan.

Menurutnya itu pagi yang damai. Jika saja memang terjadi. Hal paling masuk akal yang terjadi saat kejadian itu adalah dirinya sedang duduk di kantor dengan beberapa berkas yang harus ia kerjakan. Bahkan dia pasti belum mengetahui tentang keberadaan putranya saat itu.

"Ayah. Ingin makan siang sekarang?" Kenichi tiba-tiba datang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah. Iya." Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut hanya menjawab reflek.

"Ibu, ayah ingin makan sekarang." Kenichi berlari menghampiri ibunya yang terlihat sedang menata mangkuk.

Tidak lama mereka datang dengan membawa masakan yang Hinata masak. Kenichi mendapat tugas untuk menata mangkuk nasi, menatanya sedemikian rupa hingga ketiga mangkuk tepat berada di tempat duduk masing-masing. Kenichi memilih meletakkan mangkuk ibunya tepat berhadapan dengan ayahnya, sedangkan dirinya berada disamping keduanya.

"Maaf. Hanya ini yang saya punya." Hinata menunduk saat menyajikan beberapa lauk yang baru saja ia masak. Perempuan itu merutuki dirinya yang tidak sempat belanja tadi pagi.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup." Sasuke menatap Hinata, dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan perempuan itu yang menyajikan masakan sederhana ini, tapi pada tingkahnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sasuke mengatupkan kedua tangannya saat mendapati kedua pasang mata berbeda warna tengah menatapnya. Seolah menunggu aba-abanya lebih dulu untuk memulai menyantap hidangan yang tersaji.

"Selamat makan." Ucap Sasuke lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Usapan pada punggung itu semakin membuatnya terlelap. Apalagi aroma tubuh yang selalu ia rindukan, tercium jelas dari jaraknya sekarang. Tertidur dipangkuan ibunya setelah makan siang, Kenichi tidak ingat lagi dimana ia tidur saat ini. Mengabaikan keberadaan ayahnya, Kenichi hanya ingin bermanja dengan ibunya selagi bisa.

"Dia anak yang cengeng." Hinata tiba-tiba berucap. Tersenyum membayangkan kembali kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

Sedang Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka, diam mendengarkan. Perempuan dihadapannya sepertinya akan menceritakan hal-hal apa saja telah ia lewatkan, meskipun itu bisa dikatakan semuanya.

"Kenichi akan berlari menghampiri saya saat anak-anak lain mengejeknya." Senyum Hinata semakin mengembang.

"Meskipun begitu, dia akan tetap bermain bersama mereka keesokan harinya." Sasuke mendengarkan dengan memandang wajah perempuan itu. Kedua hal itu entah mengapa menjadi hal menarik hingga Sasuke enggan untuk berpaling.

"Selain itu, Ken juga penakut. Dia akan menjerit saat melihat katak, menampilkan wajah hampir menangisnya saat tanpa sengaja menyentuh gurita, ataupun mengambil jarak saat saya mengajaknya mencari cacing. Menggeleng beberapa kali sebelum berjalan mendekat." Hinata menyingkirkan helaian rambut hitam yang menutupi wajah mungilnya.

"Tapi, dia anak yang baik."

Jika hal ini Sasuke tahu. Perempuan itu menurunkan sifat itu pada anaknya. Anak mereka.

"Mengabaikan rasa takutnya, Kenichi selalu membantu meringankan pekerjaan saya. Dia bahkan rela menghabiskan sebagian waktu bermainnya hanya untuk membantu saya mencari kerang saat pagi hari, mengabaikan bagaimana dinginnya air laut saat itu." Hinata untuk sesaat berani menatap laki-laki itu. Menampilkan raut wajah yang sama saat seperti anaknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Saya tahu saya bukanlah ibu yang baik." Sasuke menyanggah dalam hati. Jika Hinata saja yang seperti ini dibilang buruk, apa kata yang pas untuk dirinya.

"Saya sering meninggalkannya saat usianya menginjak lima tahun." Tapi Sasuke yakin, walaupun Hinata sering meninggalkan Kenichi, anaknya pasti tidak pernah absen mendapat kasih sayang dari sang ibu.

"Meskipun begitu, saya selalu mendapati anak ini," Hinata tersenyum sambil mengusap pelan surai Kenichi. "selalu terduduk dengan wajah mengantuk. Menunggu kepulangan saya seberapa larut pun itu."

Sasuke menemukan jawabannya. Kenapa selama ini dia mendapati Kenichi berada di ruang tamu rumah, tak lain adalah untuk menunggunya pulang. Dia semakin merasa bersalah pada putranya, jika tidak ada Itachi mungkin hubungan mereka berdua akan tetap seperti orang asing meski terhubung dengan darah. Semenjak Sasuke mendengar bagaimana perasaan anaknya, laki-laki itu bertekad akan mengisi perannya sebagai ayah. Lebih memperhatikannya lagi dan lebih sering mengajaknya bicara. Membuat anak delapan tahun itu bersyukur terlahir sebagai putranya.

"Saya tahu sikap saya ini lancang, tapi bisakah Anda menjaga Kenichi?" Mata Sasuke menatap lurus Hinata yang sedang menunduk dalam. Mulutnya seolah bisu hanya untuk sekedar menanggapi.

"Anda tidak perlu memaksa meluangkan waktu untuk bersamanya, Anda juga tidak perlu menahan diri jika Kenichi melakukan kesalahan." Hinata tercekat. Tidak dapat dipungkiri air matanya mengalir deras. Membasahi tatami dengan bulir-bulir air matanya.

"Hinata."

"Saya mohon, hanya dia harta saya satu-satunya. Saya mohon Sasuke- _sama_ , tolong jaga Kenichi." Ditelinganya apa yang dikatakan Hinata terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan terakhir, seolah-olah setelah ini Hinata tidak akan bertemu dengan Kenichi lagi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apa yang sebenarnya tidak dia ketahui selama ini?

Apa ini juga termasuk dengan sikap Hinata yang seperti menghindarinya semenjak tadi?

Sasuke tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dia terlalu melewatkan banyak hal. Kenichi dan juga si ibu. Mereka berdua menderita selama ini, dan dia masih saja tidak menyadarinya. Bahkan terkesan tidak ingin ikut campur. Sudah saatnya dia harus mengambil tanggungjawab penuh. Tidak ada lagi hal yang harus terlewat darinya, semuanya, dia harus tahu semuanya.

Mata Hinata membulat saat mendapat pelukan mendadak dari laki-laki itu. Mendekap tubuhnya erat untuk bersandar padanya. Hinata ragu untuk membalas pelukan itu, dia takut, sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Aku tidak akan menjaganya." Sasuke berbisik, suaranya yang berat membuat Hinata mematung. "Kita. Kita yang akan menjaganya."

Tangan Hinata perlahan mencengkram kemeja Sasuke, mungkinkah dia bisa berharap pada laki-laki ini?

.

.

.

"Bersikaplah yang baik, jangan pernah merepotkan ayahmu, jangan na–" Ucapan Hinata terhenti saat mendapat sebuah ciuman dari anaknya. Wajahnya nampak tersenyum lebar setelah perbuatannya barusan.

"Hihihi." Dan terkekeh setelahnya, mendapati wajah ibunya yang tersenyum lembut. "Ibu tenang saja, aku akan bersikap baik dan tidak akan merepotkan ayah." Hinata tersenyum puas saat mendengar penuturan anaknya. Perempuan itu tahu meskipun ia tidak mengatakannya, anaknya tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu.

Untuk sesaat Kenichi memeluk leher ibunya, melihat ayahnya yang sudah siap keluar dari mobil. Pertanda tidak akan lama lagi mereka akan kembali pulang.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, bocah cengeng." Hinata mengusap kepala anaknya sayang. Tidak ingin mata hitam kecil itu melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Kenichi malah memeluk ibunya lebih erat. Dia sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan ibunya. Rasa rindunya masih belum terobati meskipun menghabiskan hampir enam jam bersama ibunya.

"Aku sudah menghapal jalannya, jadi jika ibu merindukanku aku akan langsung pulang." Kenichi berbisik, dia tidak mau ayahnya sampai mendengar hal ini.

Hinata tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, ciuman sayang kembali ia daratkan, kali ini di dahi kecilnya.

"Tentu, ibu tahu kau anak yang pintar." Perempuan itu sangat terharu dengan ucapan anaknya.

"Ken." Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi jika melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu terus menerus, mungkin pendirian laki-laki itu akan goyah.

"Pergilah, ayahmu sudah menunggu." Hinata menepuk pantat anaknya, mendorongnya pelan untuk segera berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati, Kenichi berjalan memasuki mobil. Sebelum Sasuke masuk, ia sempatkan untuk menatap Hinata sebentar. Dia sudah memeluk perempuan itu tadi, jadi dia akan menahan untuk memeluknya kali ini.

Hinata menunduk singkat, pertanda dia menyerahkan penuh Kenichi padanya. Tidak lupa sebuah senyum manis Sasuke dapati di bibir tipisnya. Sebuah senyum yang memiliki arti kesedihan.

Perempuan itu melambaikan tangannya saat kaca pintu terbuka, anaknya terlihat tidak rela untuk kembali meninggalkan ibunya. Selama satu menit Hinata tetap berdiri di tempatnya, menatap bayangan hitam itu semakin menjauh di ujung jalan.

.

.

.

Dua jam adalah waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk perjalanan pulang. Sasuke sempat menawari untuk makan malam di sebuah rumah makan, tapi Kenichi menggeleng pelan. Mengatakan mereka harus segera pulang, Kenichi mengingatkan ayahnya jika keluarga Haruno datang untuk makan malam.

Memasuki rumah besarnya, Sasuke menggandeng Kenichi untuk berjalan bersamanya. Semula anak itu memilih untuk tetap tinggal di dalam mobil saat melihat mobil asing yang terparkir. Bocah itu sangat yakin jika keluarga Haruno sudah datang.

Berjalan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ayahnya, Kenichi was-was saat nanti melihat kakeknya. Laki-laki tua itu pasti akan menyeretnya untuk kembali kamar, apalagi dia datang bersama ayahnya. Saat melewati tangga, Kenichi berusaha melepas genggaman tangan ayahnya. Dia berniat akan langsung berlari ke kamarnya, memang Sasuke melepas genggaman pada tangan anaknya tapi tidak lama. Laki-laki itu malah menggendong Kenichi. Menaruhnya senyaman mungkin pada dadanya.

Semakin dekat jarak mereka dengan ruang makan, Kenichi semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. Dia sangat takut dengan tatapan kakeknya nanti.

"Kau dari mana Sasuke?" Itu suara kakeknya. Bagi bocah itu, suaranya terdengar sangat menakutkan.

Fugaku memandang tidak suka pada anaknya. Kenapa matanya harus mendapati bocah itu berada pada gendongan anak bungsunya. Lebih dari itu, kenapa Sasuke memilih menunjukkan kedekatan mereka di saat seperti ini.

"Tidak apa Fugaku- _san_. Sasuke- _kun_ pasti punya urusan penting sehingga dia sedikit terlambat." Mebuki datang menengahi. Pandangan perempuan itu–pandangan keluarganya tentu saja mengarah pada seorang bocah yang bertengger manis di bahu laki-laki itu.

"Duduklah dulu Sasuke, ada hal yang harus kita bahas. Kau, bawa anak itu pergi." Fugaku menunjuk seorang pelayan.

"Dia tidak akan pergi." Sasuke menolak untuk menyerahkan Kenichi pada pelayan itu.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku sedikit menahan suaranya agar tidak terlalu tinggi. Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah keluarga Haruno.

"Siapa itu yang ada digendonganmu, Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura bertanya.

"Dia adalah anakku. Uchiha Kenichi adalah putraku." Sasuke biarkan Fugaku yang menganggapnya gila. Dia hanya mendeklarasikan hal yang sesungguhnya. Itachi yang duduk sambil menyesap minumannya, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya dengan terkejut, Sasuke melenggang pergi. Menurunkan Kenichi saat mereka berdua berada di kamar miliknya.

"Tunggu ayah disini, ayah akan segera kembali." Hanya mendapat sebuah usapan di kepalanya, Kenichi menatap kepergian ayahnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Sebenarnya saya hanya pengen buat oneshoot aja, mentok ide soalnya. semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih untuk yang udah fav, follow, dan review.**

 **Jaa adios**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _ **...**_

Sudah satu jam yang lalu keluarga Haruno pergi. Meninggalkan sebuah ketegangan yang tercipta antar dua keluarga yang semula akur. Suasana ruang makan masih belum berubah, tegang seperti saat setiap orang mengeluarkan suaranya. Saling berteriak untuk menunjukkan siapa yang paling benar.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan menikah dengan Sakura. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya, huh?!" Fugaku belum pernah mendapati anak bungsunya berkata sekasar ini padanya. Ini pasti pengaruh dari bocah kecil dan wanita itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan mereka, dia sangat ingat tidak pernah mendidik kedua anaknya untuk bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Menikah dengan perempuan itu?!"

Sasuke bungkam. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Memang dia berniat untuk bertanggung jawab, tapi itu pun masih seputar hubungannya dengan Kenichi dulu, dan mengenai Hinata, laki-laki itu akan menunggu sampai menemukan waktu yang tepat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, Sasuke. Jadi sebelum semuanya tambah kacau, tinggalkan mereka."

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Apa yang dikatakan Fugaku benar adanya, dirinya memang tidak mencintai perempuan itu sama sekali. Bahkan dia terkesan hanya mengasihani. Dirinya bingung sekarang, disatu sisi dia ingin melihat Kenichi dan Hinata bersama termasuk juga dengannya dan di sisi lain dia tidak mau membuat perempuan itu terjebak bersamanya, tidak jika mereka tidak saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mereka mungkin akan saling menderita, dan dalam kasus nanti Hinatalah yang sepertinya akan terluka banyak.

 _Itu tidak akan terjadi. Ayah–ayah akan selalu di sampingmu_

 _Dengar. Semua ketakutanmu tadi tidak akan pernah terjadi. Ayah janji._

Masih bingung dengan keputusan yang akan kau pilih, Sasuke?

 _Kita. Kita yang akan menjaganya._

Dan masihkah kau berdiam diri saat melihat Hinata terluka saat bersamamu nanti?

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka," ucap Sasuke serius. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah keyakinan dengan keputusan yang dipilihnya. "Dan untuk perempuan yang ayah maksud tadi, ya, aku akan menikahinya."

.

.

.

Kenichi mendapati ayahnya membuka pintu saat hampir tengah malam. Membawa sepiring _mac and cheese_ dan segelas susu hangat, laki-laki jangkung itu sedikit terkejut mendapati mata anaknya masih terbuka lebar alih-alih tertutup. Memandangnya dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran, mata hitamnya nampak begitu polos di mata Sasuke.

Mendekati anaknya yang duduk di pinggir kasur, Sasuke menyodorkan piring itu pada anaknya.

"Makanlah. Kau belum makan malam, kan?"

Kenichi tidak merespon, anak itu masih memandang ayahnya dalam diam.

"Mau ayah suapi?" Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan sebuah sendok ditangannya saat Kenichi menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kakek marah?" Kenichi menunduk, dia takut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Sasuke menunjukkan raut berpikir yang dibuat-buat. "Hm...Iya. Dia sangat marah," Kenichi tersentak. Buru-buru anak kecil itu beranjak dari kasur, meninggalkan ayahnya yang baru saja duduk.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Kenichi setelah meletakkan piring makan di nakas.

"Aku akan minta maaf pada kakek. Aku akan bilang akulah yang mengajak ayah pergi."

 _Deg_

Degub jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti. Lagi, dia mendapati anaknya berperilaku terlalu dewasa. Secara tidak langsung Kenichi mengatakan semua ini adalah salahnya, dan dirinya tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Dengan sekali tarikan Sasuke kembali mendekap anaknya hari ini. "Tidak perlu," dan sepertinya Sasuke juga meminta tambahan kekuatan dengan memeluk anaknya.

"Tapi–"

"Biarkan ayah yang mengatasinya. Anak kecil sepertimu seharusnya bertingkah sesuai dengan usiamu, bukannya malah mengurusi masalah orang dewasa," mencontoh perbuatan Hinata tadi siang, Sasuke mencubit pelan hidung bangir anaknya.

Kenichi mengangguk patuh. Anak itu hanya ingin ayahnya tidak mendapat masalah karena kehadirannya.

"Sudah malam. Kau tidak tidur?" Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, bahkan kemarin sikapnya tidak seperti ini pada anaknya.

"Iya. Selamat malam, ayah," Kenichi mengangguk singkat.

"Mau kemana lagi?" untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke menarik tangan Kenichi, kali ini wajah laki-laki itu nampak tersenyum.

"Kembali ke kamar," jawab Kenichi.

"Tidurlah disini."

"Eh?" Kenichi memastikan telinganya tidak menangkap maksud yang salah.

Mengangkat anaknya dalam satu kali usaha, Sasuke membaringkan Kenichi di ranjang besarnya. Menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu sampai perpotongan leher.

Melihat anaknya yang kurang nyaman dengan suasana baru itu, Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengelus puncak kepala anaknya, seperti yang Hinata lakukan.

"Ayah," lima menit mengelus kepala Kenichi, Sasuke mendengar suara panggilan itu.

"Hm?" Sasuke bergumam. Melihat anaknya yang mendekat dan mendekap tubuhnya membuat Sasuke penasaran. Apa lagi yang akan dikatakan bocah berumur delapan itu padanya?

"Aku menyayangimu."

Sial. Dia tak akan meninggalkan anaknya. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

Jam pada layar ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 7 ketika alarm berbunyi. Dengan malas laki-laki itu beranjak dari posisi nyamannya. Pupilnya mendapati seorang anak kecil yang berpakaian rapi berdiri mematung tak jauh dari tempatnya, menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang berwarna sama.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, huh?" mengecup kepala anaknya yang sudah tersisir rapi, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Ayah terlihat sangat lelah, dan kemarin bukankah ayah pulang malam?" Kenichi menjawab dengan baik pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Seharusnya kau membangunkanku. Kau bisa terlambat sekolah jika menungguku bangun."

Sasuke beranjak, bersiap ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Meskipun hanya tiga puluh menit, penampilan Sasuke sudah rapi dengan balutan jasnya. Menggandeng Kenichi menuju ruang makan, Sasuke tidak lupa mengangguk menyapa ayahnya yang sedang berjalan. Mengabaikan sikap orang tua itu yang terlihat sinis pada keduanya.

Setelah acara sarapan itu selesai, Kenichi mengekori ayahnya menuju garasi. Duduk di kursi di sebelah ayahnya, Kenichi sangat senang seminggu ini ayahnyalah yang mengantar ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Tidak aku sangka, hubungan kalian berkembang secepat ini. Seperti lem saja."

Itachi duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan kerja adiknya. Mengatasnamakan rapat sebagai alasannya berada disini. Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang Itachi katakan.

"Tapi apa menurutmu ini terlalu berlebihan?" Sasuke menoleh, menatap Itachi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu yang berlebihan?"

"Sikapmu pada Kenichi," kata Itachi.

Sejenak ayah satu anak itu berpikir, dia merasa tidak terlalu memanjakan putranya. Mungkin dia hanya semakin memperhatikan seperti apa yang Itachi katakan, dan dia juga berusaha untuk mengerti.

"Aku rasa dia malah senang dengan aku yang seperti ini," seperti ayah pada umumnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Sasuke mengeryit. "Apa kau merasa nyaman dengan perubahan sikapmu yang drastis? Kau menikmatinya? Menjadi seorang ayah," Itachi memberondongnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus.

Itachi ada benarnya. Sikapnya memang berubah, tapi ia harus mengakui ada sedikit perasaan kurang nyaman yang menggelayut di hatinya saat bersama Kenichi. Mungkin seperti rasa...terpaksa? Dia harus merubah sikapnya untuk lebih lembut atau merubah sedikit kebiasaannya.

Walaupun rasa itu memang ada, tapi Sasuke merasa tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sebagai seorang ayah dia memang harus melakukannya, hanya saja belum terbiasa. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang memang merencanakan menikah dan memiliki momongan, Sasuke tidak seperti Itachi yang berperan totalitas sebagai ayah untuk si kembar. Bagaikan seorang aktor amatir, Sasuke kurang begitu menghayati perannya. Tapi dia sudah bertekad untuk belajar, dan dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Jika menjawab jujur, mungkin aku akan menjawab kurang nyaman," ucap Sasuke. Dia tidak akan mengelak dengan mengatakan merasa nyaman sepenuhnya. Tidak jika bersama kakaknya, bungsu itu tak akan pernah berbohong.

"Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku rasa aku akan menikmati peranku sebagai ayahnya."

Itachi tersenyum, puas dengan jawaban adiknya. Kalaupun Sasuke hanya berpura-pura baik dan menyakiti keponakannya, dia akan menghabisi adiknya saat itu juga.

"Lalu Hinata. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

Sasuke memang mengatakan akan menikahi Hinata, tapi selama seminggu ini Itachi tak mendapati adiknya itu sedang atau akan melakukan pendekatan pada ibu keponakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke mendapati kerutan di wajah Itachi. "Dia berbeda dengan perempuan lainnya."

"Kau menyerah?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak. Aku–siapa bilang aku menyerah."

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Datang ke rumahnya minggu ini, lamar dia."

"Tidak semudah itu," Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan kakaknya yang terkesan buru-buru. Jika dia melakukan saran Itachi, kemungkinan besar Hinata akan langsung menolaknya.

"Hinata akan ketakukan jika aku langsung melamarnya."

Kakak adik itu terdiam. Memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membuat ibu Kenichi bersedia menjadi salah satu nyonya Uchiha.

"Aku pernah dengar ini dulu dari temanku. Jika kau ingin mendapatkan hati ibunya, kau harus mendapatkan hati anaknya dulu."

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan kakaknya, "Kak, anaknya juga anakku."

"Pemikiran bagus."

"Bukan, anaknya itu memang anakku," Sasuke menggeram. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda.

"Mungkin dengan pendekatan pelan-pe–"

"Ayah tidak akan diam saja, Sasuke," Sasuke tahu. Dia tidak akan melupakan sikap aneh ayahnya yang terkesan membiarkannya melakukan semaunya. Tapi dia hanya ingin setidaknya antara dirinya dan Hinata untuk saling terbuka lebih dulu. Perempuan itu saja terlihat sangat tidak nyaman saat dia berada di sekitarnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Jika kau sudah tahu harusnya kau bergerak cepat. Ayah tidak akan main-main dengan ucapannya."

.

.

.

"Ken," Itachi menemukan keponakannya yang tengah memilih buku di ruang baca. Berdiri di atas kursi untuk mengambil buku yang berada di rak atas.

"Terima kasih Paman Itachi," ucap Kenichi tulus saat Itachi mengambil buku yang ia maksud.

Kenichi dengan pelan-pelan turun dari kursi, meletakkan buku itu di atas meja sebelum mengembalikan kursi itu ke tempat semula.

"Aku dengar, minggu ini kalian akan ke Namigakure," Itachi memancing. Berusaha bersikap dewasa dengan membolak-balik lembar buku.

Kenichi menoleh ke arah pamannya, "Mungkin tidak, aku dan ayah sudah mengunjungi ibu minggu lalu," Kenichi dengan susah payah menaiki kursi tinggi, berhadapan dengan Itachi yang sekarang membaca buku.

"Mungkin iya. Kau akan bertemu dengan ibumu lagi minggu ini."

"Kenapa paman bisa seyakin itu?" tanya bocah itu tidak percaya. Ayahnya sibuk akhir-akhir ini, lagipula dia juga yakin ayahnya tidak akan mengantarnya bertemu ibunya secepat ini.

"Percayalah. Ayahmu akan mengajak untuk bertemu ibumu," Kenichi sih senang-senang saja jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Tapi dia juga tidak berharap banyak, dia takut jika terlalu berandai-andai dan akan kecewa setelahnya.

"Hei, Ken."

Sepertinya meluluhkan anak lebih dulu adalah ide yang brilian.

Kenichi menghentikan membaca bukunya dan mendongak menatap Itachi. "Iya?" dilihatnya wajah pamannya yang terlihat serius.

"Kau tidak ingin apa melihat ayah dan ibumu tinggal bersama?"

.

.

.

Hinata tidak menyangka akan kembali bertemu anaknya secepat ini. Tepat seminggu lalu anaknya datang, dan satu minggu kemudian dia mendapati anaknya tengah mendekap erat pinggangnya.

"Ibu."

Perempuan itu senang tentu saja. Tapi mendengar ucapan anaknya setelahnya, dia bingung. Antara senang dan terkejut manakah yang harus dia pilih.

"Ayah bilang akan menginap disini," mendapati cengiran anaknya, membuat Hinata yang semula gugup menjadi lebih rileks. Bagaimana tidak jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatapnya dalam semenjak datang tadi.

.

.

.

" _Tapi, aku tidak tahu caranya."_

" _Tenang saja. Paman akan memberi tahumu. Pertama, kau harus..."_

.

.

.

"Ken, gosok gigi dulu," Hinata memperingati anaknya yang sudah bersiap tidur di _futon_. Perempuan itu saja masih belum menata satu _futon_ lagi. Memang _futon_ yang Hinata gelar adalah milik anaknya sendiri, sehingga kemungkinan bocah itu sangat senang bisa kembali tidur di kasurnya.

Kenichi yang mendengar permintaan ibunya langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Membuat ungu pucat Hinata memerhatikan anak itu yang menghilang di ujung lorong dan membuat ungu pucat itu juga memerhatikan sosok yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Wajah versi dewasa milik Kenichi terlihat sedikit basah akibat tetesan air yang berasal dari rambut yang belum kering.

"Maaf, aku mencuci rambuku."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Hinata langsung menunduk. Degub jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. "Ah. Maaf. Saya akan segera menata _futon_ nya," tersadar dengan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, Hinata buru-buru menata kasur untuk segera ditempati Sasuke.

"Silahkan Sasuke- _sama_ ," Hinata segera beranjak untuk membiarkan tamunya beristirahat.

"Aku akan tidur di mobil saja."

"Tidak perlu. Anda bisa tidur disini."

"Dan kau? Kau akan tidur dimana?" Sasuke tidak menemukan satu tempat nyaman selain di ruangan ini untuk perempuan itu tidur. Mengingat _futon_ milik Kenichi yang ukurannya lebih kecil, membuat Sasuke urung untuk menyuruh Hinata dan Kenichi tidur di _futon_ yang lebih besar sedangkan dia yang akan memakai _futon_ itu.

"Saya bisa tidur dimana saja. Anda pasti sangat lelah, jadi–"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan tidur di–"

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak tidur satu _futon_ saja?" keduanya kompak menoleh ketika anaknya tiba-tiba datang.

.

" _Katakan seperti itu."_

" _Pasti ayah dan ibu menolak."_

" _Paman punya 101 alasan yang akan kau katakan saat kondisi seperti itu," Kenchi mendapati pamannya tersenyum miring pertanda tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan lagi._

 _._

"Ah. Itu..." Sasuke dan Hinata langsung gelagapan mendengar penuturan anaknya yang polos.

"Bukankah _futon_ nya cukup besar? Daripada ayah tidur di mobil atau ibu yang tidur di lantai, bukankah lebih baik jika tidur di _futon_ yang sama?"

Wajah kedua orang dewasa itu tentunya berhiaskan warna merah yang terlihat cukup kentara. Bagi anak kecil itu, perubahan kedua orang tuanya tidak begitu berarti. Dia tidak cukup mengerti kenapa wajah ayah dan ibunya sedikit memerah padahal keduanya tidak sedang demam ataupun kepanasan.

"Ken dengar, ayah–"

Memotong ucapan ayahnya dengan suara sedih, Kenichi bergumam. "Padahal aku ingin tidur bersama ayah dan ibu, seperti Yui dan Shun."

"Ibu bisa–"

"Setidaknya sekali saja, aku ingin tidur bersama ayah dan ibu," Kenichi memohon dengan menampakkan raut wajah sedih tanpa menunjukkannya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah," Sasuke dan Kenchi menoleh cepat. "Horree!" mengabaikan Kenichi yang berjingkrak-jingkrak, Sasuke dan Hinata saling pandang. Hinata mengangguk pertanda maaf. Mungkin maksud dari perempuan itu mereka bisa berada dalam satu _futon_ sampai anak mereka terlelap. Sasuke cukup paham, tidak mungkin Hinata mau tidur dengannya.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya tidur, tuan delapan," Hinata menuntun anaknya untuk segera berbaring. Sasuke yang sedikit canggung duduk di sebelah Hinata, menunggu perempuan itu untuk berbaring lebih dulu.

Hinata menarik selimut anaknya, "Kenapa belum tidur?" mendapati Kenichi yang belum menutup matanya setelah lima menit terbaring, membuat Hinata heran.

"Kenapa lampunya masih menyala? Lalu kenapa ayah tidak tidur?"

.

" _Aku tahu untuk anak seusiamu ini cukup sulit, tapi apa kau bisa melakukannya?"_

" _Apa itu paman?"_

" _Usahakan jangan tidur dulu, jika kau tidur ayahmu pasti akan tidur di tempat lain."_

.

Mendekap ibunya, kesadaran Kenichi masih belum hilang meskipun sudah lebih dari setengah jam matanya menutup. Anak itu juga masih merasakan keberadaan ayahnya, pertanda jika ayahnya masih belum beranjak. Berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak bisa tidur karena gugup, Kenichi terlalu senang sampai tidak mau terlelap.

"Ibu tahu kau belum tidur Ken," hanya ibunya yang bisa mengetahui aktingnya, mungkin sebentar lagi ayahnya juga akan tahu.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam," tidur malam untuk anak kecil tentu tidak dianjurkan, Hinata mengelus kepala anaknya sayang untuk segera menidurkan Kenichi. "Ayahmu akan tidur disini."

Jantung Sasuke seolah diremas. Sakit. Tapi bukan sakit yang timbul akibat luka, melainkan sakit yang menyenangkan.

.

" _Lalu yang kedua apa paman?"_

" _Yang kedua? Hm...mungkin kau harus..."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

saya gak tau mau bicara apa, yang pasti semoga terhibur dengan fic buatan saya, terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejak.

 **dindachan06:** iya, saya sudah lanjut XD **Baby niz 137:** sebenarnya sengaja langsung saya sadarkan, kalo tidak fic ini mungkin akan panjang, wkwkwkwk **haruka ackerman:** terima kasih banyak haruka-san :) **Green Oshu:** yups **liyaneji:** saya sendiri yang nulis juga nyesek, maaf jadi baper sendiri **HipHipHuraHura:** saya yang nulis juga merasa begitu, bahkan pas nulis chap 1 gak tau knp saya nangis sendiri **clareon:** oke ini udah lanjut **scarlett zora:** terima kasih, pertanyaan anda akan terjawab kok tenang saja :D **IndigOnyx:** masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu, cie ileh, saya juga berharap demikian **lovely sasuhina:** sebenarnya untuk bagian flash back saya belum nentuin, saya cuma asal nulis aja waktu bagian hina manggil sasu dengan suffix sama #true story **Hinataholic:** saya juga bingung, ada dua alternatif yang saya pikirkan, dan keduanya menurut saya sama-sama bagus, makanya saya belum nulis flash back di chap ini **ana:** terima kasih :D **xoxo:** tentu saja, fic ini menurut saya lumayan lancar nulisnya drpd fic saya lainnya makanya cepet saya update **Guest:** untuk ending, mungkin . . . **adevil559:** oke ini udah next **yuuaja:** pernah baca manga chichi kogusa? fic ini terinspirasi dari manga itu **guest:** saya sengaja buat wordnya sedikit, mungkin cuma 2k, hina tentu aja cinta banget sama kenichi, tapi kalo buat sasu? entah **LavenderViva:** gak jadi oneshoot kok tenang aja, buat flash back sasuhina nunggu dulu ya **jekyueun:** iya, ken aja sampek gak betah tinggal disana kalo gak ada sasu, terima kasih udah menyemangati :D **taomio:** perangnya saya skip, maaf, cinta damai soalnya #alasan padahal

 **jaa adi–bentar ada cuplikan kecil**

.

"Tenang saja bos, aku akan melakukannya sesuai perintah."

Seorang berambut hitam mendapati ponselnya bergetar lima menit lalu saat tengah berjalan di sebuah gang sempit. Nama yang tertera menunjukkan jika orang yang menelponnya adalah seorang teman lama.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak mungkin gagal melakukannya," berkali-kali meyakinkan agar percaya dengan kinerjanya nanti, laki-laki itu sudah bersiap akan menaiki motornya.

"Siapkan bayaran yang besar untukku, kau tahu ini bukan pekerjaan yang gampang bukan?"

.

 **Jaa adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

Detik jam berjalan lambat bagi Sasuke. Tubuhnya terbaring seperti robot, tak dapat berkutik sama sekali akibat tubuh lain yang berjarak sangat dekat. Mana tahu jika Kenichi akan bermigrasi ke _futon_ -nya, sehingga membuat kasur itu ditempati tiga orang sekaligus. Nafas Sasuke tercekat saat Hinata bergeser mendekat ke arahnya, sedikit melirik Sasuke mendapati Kenichi yang terlihat menyamankan diri di pelukan ibunya.

Sasuke mendengus, tersenyum geli melihat kekompakkan ibu anak ini yang sepertinya berhasil membuatnya tidak dapat tidur malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **...**

"Engh."

Tangan kecilnya ia gunakan untuk mengucek matanya yang gatal, memperhatikan kondisi sekitar yang tidak asing, Kenichi berusaha bangun, mengabaikan betapa kacaunya rambut hitamnya. Beberapa detik setelah kesadarannya sedikit terkumpul, Kenichi mendapati ayahnya yang memakai pakaian santai berwarna putih tengah tertidur lelap. Mata hitamnya yang belum terbuka sempurna, menuntun wajahnya mendekat.

 _Cup_

Sebuah kecupan Kenichi daratkan di pipi kiri ayahnya. Sedikit tersenyum karena perbuatannya, Kenichi segera bergegas menuju sumber suara yang berasal dari dapur. Menghampiri ibunya yang pasti sedang memasak sarapan. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedikit tersipu akibat ulahnya.

...

"Ibu, selamat pagi," Hinata menoleh, Kenichi datang dengan tampilan habis tidurnya yang lucu.

"Selamat pagi," sapa balik Hinata. Mematikan kompor, ibu satu anak itu menghampiri anaknya yang sudah duduk di meja makan. "Minum susunya dulu."

Kenichi mengangguk patuh, dengan senang hati ia menghabiskan susu stroberi itu. Selagi meneguk cairan merah muda itu, Kenichi menatap ibunya. "Ibu."

"Iya?" Hinata menanggapi tanpa menoleh, perempuan itu sedang mengambil beberapa wortel dari dalam kulkas.

"Apa bisa sarapannya agak siang?" Kenichi meletakkan gelas susunya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hinata penasaran, walaupun dia tidak keberatan sama sekali jika sedikit merubah waktu makan mereka.

"Ayah masih lelah. Akhir-akhir ini ayah sibuk di kantor. Apalagi kemarin ayah menyetir selama dua jam setelah pulang kerja."

Hati Sasuke menghangat, dia yang pura-pura tertidur merasa sangat tersentuh dengan ucapan anaknya itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah terbangun semenjak Hinata beranjak satu jam lalu, merasa tidak enak jika hanya mereka berdua yang terjaga, Sasuke lebih memilih menutup matanya lagi. Pasti akan sangat canggung jika hanya ada dirinya dan Hinata di ruang makan tanpa adanya Kenichi. Atau bisa dikatakan, Sasuke masih belum siap untuk mendekati Hinata setelah kejadian tadi malam.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah. Sarapannya jam 8 saja," Kenichi tersenyum mendengar jawaban ibunya. Kembali Kenichi menghabiskan susunya. Hinata yang melihat itu jadi tersenyum.

Mendengar Hinata mengganti sarapan menjadi pukul 8 membuat Sasuke harus segera mengakhiri sandiwaranya. Laki-laki itu tidak mau di cap sebagai orang yang lemah hanya karena alasan seperti itu, apalagi tubuhnya juga mulai pegal akibat berada di posisi yang sama sejak tadi.

Tapi mendengar suara Hinata, membuat Sasuke menjadi urung. Dia ingin mendengar percakapan seperti apa yang dibicarakan ibu anak itu.

"Kenichi...sepertinya kau dekat sekali dengan ayahmu, ya," Sasuke membatu.

"Hm..." Kenichi nampak berpikir. "Tidak juga," Sasuke semakin was-was.

"Ayah tidak seperti ini dulu, dia biasanya juga mengabaikanku," Hinata menatap anaknya dalam diam. Kenichi mengambil biskuit berbentuk kura-kura, membuat kedua orang dewasa itu semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. Sepuluh detik setelah mengunyah biskuit itu, Kenichi baru kembali bicara. "Tapi semenjak minggu lalu sikap ayah berubah, dia jadi saaaangat baik."

"Apa ibu tahu, ayah langsung membawaku kemari setelah aku bilang jika aku takut berpisah dengannya," Kenichi tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi putihnya. "Lalu setelahnya ayah selalu mengantarku ke sekolah, bahkan selama seminggu ini aku tidur di kamarnya," Kenichi kembali mengambil biskuit, kali ini yang berbentuk kelinci.

"Be-begitu ya," Hinata tersenyum kaku, sedang Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Matanya menatap kosong pada _futon_ milik anaknya yang belum dibereskan.

"Ibu," Hinata memandang anaknya, pipinya dihiasi beberapa remah kue. Membuat perempuan itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan. "Aku akan belajar sangat rajin."

"Iya."

"Nilaiku pasti akan bagus."

"Tentunya."

"Aku akan mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus."

"Sudah pasti."

"Aku akan mendapat banyak uang, lalu..."

"Lalu?"

"Ibu," Kenichi menatap ibunya dengan cengiran khasnya. "Ayo tinggal bersama. Kita ajak ayah tinggal disini. Mungkin ayah akan melamar ibu nanti, tapi sebelumnya kita harus memperbaiki rumah ini dulu supaya ayah mau tinggal disini," Hinata tertegun. Dia sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menanggapi anaknya. Lagipula bagaimana bisa anaknya mendapat pemikiran seperti itu.

.

" _Yang kedua? Hm...mungkin kau harus mengatakan pada ayah dan ibumu, jika kau ingin tinggal bersama mereka."_

" _Kalau mereka tidak mau?"_

" _Ish...kau selalu saja berpikir begitu. Ayahmu pasti setuju, malahan ayahmu akan melamar ibu_ – _aduh, keceplosan."_

" _Ha? Melamar?"_

" _Lupakan bagian terakhir, Ken. Paman tidak bilang apa-apa. Ingat, paman tidak mengatakan apa-apa."_

" _Baiklah. Tapi paman, melamar itu apa?"_

.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya, kenapa bisa rencana pendekatannya malah terbongkar dengan cara seperti ini, apalagi anaknya sendiri yang mengacaukannya. Ini sudah pasti ulah Itachi, tidak ada yang tahu rencananya kecuali si sulung itu. Sekarang dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa pada Hinata nantinya.

Walaupun ini ulah Itachi, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menampik ada perasaan senang yang membanjiri hatinya. Tidak hanya dirinya saja yang menginginkan mereka bertiga untuk bersama, ternyata anaknya juga berpikiran sama. Sebelumnya Sasuke malah khawatir jika Kenichi nanti akan memilih tinggal bersama Hinata daripada dengannya, tapi pada kenyataannya anaknya memilih untuk bersama keduanya. Sasuke tidak perduli Itachi ikut campur, yang pasti sekarang dia hanya menunggu jawaban dari sang ibu.

"Ah...begini Ken," Kenichi memandang ibunya, terlihat ada senyum terpaksa di wajah perempuan itu. "Ayahmu tidak akan melakukannya."

"Tidak. Ayah akan benar-benar melamar ibu. Paman Itachi yang mengatakannya padaku–" Kenichi menutup mulutnya, dia juga seperti pamannya yang membocorkan rahasia.

Hinata mengangkat Kenichi untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Kenichi mendongak menatap ibunya.

Hinata membuka mulutnya, tapi urung. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. "Untuk saat ini mungkin kita tidak bisa bersama, karena ayah masih bekerja di perusahaan kakek. Tapi saat aku sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan mengumpulkan banyak uang, kita perbaiki rumah ini. Aku akan meminta ayah untuk berhenti bekerja dan memintanya tinggal disini."

Sasuke merenung mendengar penuturan putranya. Terkesan polos tapi mengandung makna yang menusuk. Satu hal yang mencuri perhatian Sasuke sedari tadi, perkataan Kenichi yang mengharapkan kebersamaan mereka baru akan terjadi bertahun-tahun lagi. Sasuke akan mengabulkan apapun yang diinginkan oleh anaknya, tapi tidak untuk yang satu itu.

Ini adalah rencananya. Ini adalah bentuk tanggung jawabnya. Dan biarkan dirinya sendiri yang melakukan hal itu.

"Apa ibu tidak suka?" Kenichi bertanya takut, dia tidak mau lagi melihat air mata ibunya menetes seperti saat dia bertanya siapa ayahnya dulu.

"Ibu juga tidak perlu bekerja. Ibu bisa melakukan apapun yang ibu sukai," ucap Kenichi cepat saat melihat mata ibunya yang mulai digenangi air mata.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti ini," air mata yang menetes di pipinya membuat bocah itu tersadar. Ibunya kembali terluka karena dirinya.

Tapi Hinata tidak berpikir demikian. Mengusap surai jabrik anaknya, senyum Hinata perlahan-lahan mulai mengembang. "Kalau begitu, ibu akan menantikannya," kedua laki-laki itu terkejut. Pupil hitam mereka mengecil mendengar suara lirih itu.

"Tolong jaga kami ya, Kenichi- _san_."

.

Beberapa saat setelah Kenichi melenggang ke kamar mandi, barulah Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. Menatap perempuan itu yang mengusap sisa air mata yang masih tertinggal. Sasuke berdiri tepat di samping ibu dari anaknya itu, membuat satu-satunya wanita di dalam rumah itu tersentak.

"Sa-sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke terdiam. Wajah memerah perempuan itu menjadi perhatiannya saat ini. Hanya karena mendapat lamaran dari anak mereka, membuat kedua orang tua itu merasa sangat canggung saat berhadapan.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena memutuskan untuk menginap," mata Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tengah gugup. Terbukti dengan sikap perempuan itu mengusap pergelangan tangannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Lagipula a-anda pasti sangat kelelahan jika langsung pulang kemarin."

Jantung Hinata selalu berdetak kencang saat laki-laki itu berada di sekitarnya, berbeda dengan debaran kemarin malam, kali ini jantungnya serasa mau meledak mendapati Sasuke langsung mendatanginya setelah Kenichi menghilang. Apa mungkin dia mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Kenichi? Jika iya, dia merasa mau mati saat ini juga.

Suara kursi makan yang di geser membuat Hinata menoleh. Matanya langsung melebar saat ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan mengelak dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh anak kita," Sasuke memandang Hinata dalam. "Aku juga tidak akan menyembunyikan apa maksudku datang kemari."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke menggeram frustasi dalam hati. "Sebenarnya aku ingin pelan-pelan melakukannya."

Mengingat ada satu hal yang belum ia katakan pada Hinata, membuat Sasuke harus menunda untuk mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu setelahnya.

"Aku minta maaf Hinata. Atas semua yang telahku lakukan padamu, aku sangat menyesal."

"Tidak apa–"

"Tentu saja apa-apa. Kau–kau harusnya menuntutku. Menghamilimu dan tidak bertanggung jawab, kau harusnya menuntutku," Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa ada perempuan sebaik dan sesabar Hinata di dunia ini. Dan kenapa juga perempuan itu harus menderita oleh pria brengsek seperti dirinya.

"Jika saya melakukannya, Sasuke- _sama_ pasti juga akan mengatakan hal itu," Sasuke memandang Hinata, perempuan itu kembali terlihat terluka hanya dengan membayangkan hal seperti apa yang akan ia lakukan dulu.

"Anda akan mengatakan untuk menggugurkan Kenichi, bukan?" Sasuke tercekat, dia memang akan mengatakan hal itu delapan tahun lalu. Mungkin dengan tanpa perasaan, Sasuke akan menggugurkan paksa jika hal itu diperlukan.

"Walaupun saya menuntut anda, apa yang akan saya dapat? Saya malah semakin menderita, bahkan Fugaku- _sama_ juga pasti tidak akan diam."

Semua salahnya. Hinata yang benar. Perempuan itu berhasil menyelamatkan hidup putra mereka selama ini, bahkan dengan perubahan sikap ataupun niatnya untuk bertanggung jawab tidak akan setimpal dengan apa yang telah Hinata lakukan.

"Saya tahu, tidak seharusnya saya muncul setelah semua yang terjadi. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa saya lakukan, tetapi anda bisa," kali ini gantian Hinata yang memandang Sasuke. Isakan yang sedari tadi perempuan itu tahan, membuat rasa bersalah Sasuke semakin besar.

"Hanya anda yang bisa melindungi Kenichi, Sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke paham, tapi sayangnya dia tidak tahu hal ini. Satu tahun yang dia habiskan hanya untuk menghindari Kenichi, membuatnya menganggap Hinata menginginkan beberapa harta keluarganya sebagai jaminan tutup mulut. Tapi kenyataan berbeda dengan dugaannya, beberapa hari lalu setelah Hinata memohon untuk menjaga anaknya, Sasuke mengerahkan beberapa informan untuk mencari tahu latar belakang mengenai dua orang keluarga Hyuuga.

Hal yang didapat sangat mengejutkan, Uchiha Fugaku mendatangi Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Kenichi satu setengah tahun lalu. Mengatakan jika sang kepala keluarga Uchiha memberikan ancaman mengerikan kepada ibu anak itu. Intinya adalah, Hinata meminta pertolongan pada ayah dari anaknya. Beradalih membutuhkan uang dan mengelabuhi semua orang, Hyuuga Hinata berhasil menempatkan anaknya pada tempat teraman, alih-alih keselamatannya sendiri yang terancam.

"Hanya satu hal itu yang saya tuntut dari anda, Sasuke- _sama_. Hanya itu."

"Kalau begitu, tuntut aku sebanyak yang kau mau saat menjadi istriku," Hinata terpaku dengan ucapan lantang Sasuke. Dirinya baru saja mendapat lamaran langsung dari bungsu Uchiha, bukan lewat perantara seperti tadi. Kali ini kalimat itu meluncur lancar dari bibir tipisnya.

Tidak semudah itu, semenjak awal Hinata tidak meminta Uchiha Sasuke untuk bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Melainkan hanya pada anaknya.

"Aku serius Hinata. Menikahlah denganku," sudah kepalang tanggung. Saat Kenichi dengan polosnya membuka kartu as-nya, tidak mungkin lagi Sasuke akan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak perlu. Anda tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh itu."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan menantikan saat dimana kita bisa tinggal bersama? Kau memberikan harapan palsu pada anak kita?"

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan terluka, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dan Sasuke juga tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Hinata. "Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Hinata menunduk, menatap lantai kayu yang buram akibat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Tidak seharusnya aku bicara seperti ini."

"Kau pasti tidak mungkin bersedia menikah dengan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu," Sasuke merasa terpukul dengan omongannya sendiri. "Aku tahu itu. Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk itu."

"Tapi tolong pikirkan lagi, Hinata," untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memohon kepada wanita. "Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang Kenichi butuhkan."

"Aku tahu aku bukan ayah yang baik, kau dengar sendiri aku mengabaikannya selama ini," aku Sasuke. "Tapi, aku ingin memperbaikinya. Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku, padamu, pada Kenichi. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan," bahkan Sasuke sampai berlutut di hadapan Hinata sebagai tanda penyesalannya.

"Sasuke- _sama_. Kumohon berdirilah," Hinata merasa tidak enak melihat laki-laki dengan martabat setinggi Uchiha Sasuke sampai mau berlutut padanya.

Sasuke rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan dari perempuan itu. Saat Hinata juga ikut berada di lantai untuk menyuruh Sasuke berdiri, Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Hinata.

"Aku akan melindungimu, melindungi Kenichi. Dan kau bisa menjadikan hal ini sebagai alasan untuk bersamaku. Manfaatkan aku untuk menjadi tamengmu."

"Anda tidak akan bahagia Sasuke- _sama_. Bersama saya pastinya membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman."

Sial. Kenapa perempuan itu lebih memikirkan dirinya daripada dirinya sendiri?

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan padamu, aku akui itu. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," dan kurasa hal itu akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. "Untuk sementara mungkin iya, tapi kita akan terbiasa. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, dan aku berjanji untuk tidak membuatmu terluka."

Hinata terdiam. Semua hal yang Sasuke tawarkan membuatnya bingung. Hak asuh Kenichi memang berada di tangan Sasuke, sehingga jika ingin bersama dengan putranya, Hinata harus bersama dengan laki-laki ini. Berbeda jika Kenichi sudah dewasa, Hinata ingin melihat perkembangan anaknya dari dekat. Melihatnya memakai seragam sekolah menengah, melihatnya berlari saat festival olahraga, dan Hinata sangat ingin melihat senyum anaknya setiap hari.

"Hyuuga Hinata," suara baritone itu membuat Hinata merinding. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hinata bersuara, hanya mengatakan dia bersedia, maka dia bisa kembali bersama dengan putranya lagi. "Saya..." tapi sayang, kata itu seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku akan menunggu," Sasuke menampilkan senyum tulusnya saat melihat Hinata yang menimbang kembali keputusan untuk menikah dengannya. Disela waktu menunggunya nanti, Sasuke akan buktikan jika dia memang laki-laki yang pantas untuk menjadi suaminya.

.

Di tempat lain, Kenichi memandang ayah dan ibunya bingung. Mereka terlihat sedang berpelukan di lantai. Tidak ingin mengganggu, Kenichi kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Memainkan bebek karetnya di dalam bak mandi. Dia masih ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pamannya untuk tidak mengganggu urusan ayah dan ibunya.

.

" _Tinggalkan mereka. Itu yang ketiga. Biarkan ayah dan ibumu menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak."_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Entah kenapa chap ini kerasa maksa banget, yang pasti terima kasih udah mau mampir dan meninggalkan jejak.**

 **Jaa adios**


	5. Chapter 5

_Menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, seorang pelayan menunduk hormat saat melihat ada laki-laki lewat di hadannya. Berjalan tenang menuju sebuah rak berisikan buku-buku, laki-laki itu mengambil sebuah benda persegi panjang yang terletak paling atas. Merasa tidak sendiri di ruangan itu, mata hitamnya menggelinding ke sudut ruangan dan mendapati seorang pelayan yang sedang mengelap sebuah guci besar. Rambut panjangnya terlihat berwarna hitam karena tertutupi bayangan, tubuhnya yang kecil seolah hampir tenggelam dengan seragamnya yang kebesaran. Mengendikan bahu tanda tak peduli, pemuda itu kembali berkutat pada barisan kata yang seolah menenggelamkannya di dunianya sendiri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sasuke-sama baru saja kembali!" seorang pelayan berteriak nyaring saat melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki kamar tidur yang sudah lima tahun ini kosong. Membuat pekikannya mendapat respon serupa dari beberapa pelayan yang mengerubunginya. Tidak jauh dari mereka, seorang gadis yang baru kembali dari ruang baca menatap heran teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul di tengah lorong._

" _Ada apa, Tayuya-san?" tanyanya polos. Dia yang baru bekerja di rumah besar ini bulan lalu kurang begitu paham dengan seluk bekuk keluarga yang menjadi majikannya._

" _Ah, ternyata kau Hinata," kedatangan gadis indigo itu membuat kelima pelayan itu tersentak. Mereka kira kepala pelayan yang datang. "Ne..ne...apa kau tahu, Sasuke-sama baru saja kembali," seorang gadis berambut coklat bernama Matsuri menanggapi disertai sebuah senyuman lebar._

" _Sasuke-sama?" ini pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar nama itu. Selama ini dia hanya mengetahui keluarga Uchiha hanya terdiri dari tiga orang saja._

" _Ish! Masa kau tidak tahu sih! Dia itu putra bungsu Fugaku-sama," Hinata mengangguk paham, itu artinya tuan yang harus ia layani bertambah satu orang._

" _Hei, apa kau lihat tadi? Wajah Sasuke-sama semakin tampan saja," mereka kembali menjerit mendengar penuturan Tayuya. Meskipun tuan Itachi tak kalah tampan dan sering menjadi objek pembicaraan para pelayan perempuan, tapi pemuda berusia tiga puluh tahun itu sudah memiliki sebuah cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Itu artinya kesempatan mereka bisa dikatakan nol persen untuk bisa bersama si sulung Uchiha. Dan kedatangan si adik yang baru menyelesaikan study-nya di luar negri menjadi sebuah angin segar bagi para perempuan di rumah itu._

 _Hinata geleng-geleng saja, melihat para senpainya yang terlihat begitu girang. Dari pada membuang waktunya hanya untuk berkumpul membicarakan si tuan muda, Hinata lebih memilih beranjak untuk membersihkan ruangan lain yang memang sudah menjadi bagiannya._

 **...**

" _Mereka masih saja berisik," keluh Sasuke pada kakaknya. Kebetulan Itachi pulang awal hari ini sehingga mereka bisa berkumpul sebelum makan malam._

" _Kau tahu betul bagaimana sifat perempuan," Itachi hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Dia lebih memilih memainkan handphonenya untuk membalas pesan dari kekasihnnya._

" _Itu sebabnya aku malas untuk pulang," Sasuke memandang jendela kamarnya yang terhubung langsung dengan taman._

" _Dan kau membuat ibu sedih tiap tahunnya," tanggap Itachi tapi masih berkutat dengan benda perseginya itu._

" _Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau masih betah berada di sini?" Sasuke mendekati kakaknya yang duduk di sofa, merebut benda hitam itu dan membaca tulisannya._

" _Hei, kembalikan handphoneku, Sasuke!" Itachi berusaha merebut ponselnya dari genggaman adiknya._

" _Adikku semakin cerewet saja, ku harap dia segera kembali ke Amerika, aku merindukanmu" Sasuke mendengus melihat tulisan pesan itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan beberapa emoticon yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan._

" _Kau menggelikan," ejek Sasuke. Dia tidak menyangka sikap Itachi menjadi aneh begini saat bersama tunangannya. Melempar benda itu, Sasuke duduk bersandar di sofa, melanjutkan membaca buku yang baru dia ambil dari ruang baca._

" _Jangan mengejekku, kau juga pasti begini nanti," Itachi tak serta merta menerima ejekan itu. Martabatnya bisa hilang sebagai seorang kakak jika dia menerimanya begitu saja tanpa adanya sebuah pembelaan._

" _Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak peduli. Itachi mendesah, jika melihat Sasuke sudah begini, adiknya itu bakal sangat sulit untuk diajak bicara._

" _Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Itachi basa-basi. Dia masih terlalu malas kembali ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Lagipula dia juga masih ingin bicara dengan adiknya._

" _Tidak berubah," ucap Sasuke asal. Itachi mendesah._

" _Jangan menghindarinya. Jika ayah sampai tahu, ayah tidak akan diam," saran Itachi._

" _Hn," Itachi mendesah lagi. Selalu saja begini tanggapan adiknya._

" _Lagipula, apa yang tidak kau dapati darinya? Dia cantik, pintar, dan dari keluarga terpandang."_

" _Tapi aku tidak menyukainya."_

" _Hahahaha, Sasuke, Sasuke. Kau itu aneh, bagaimana bisa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya?" Itachi terbahak. Bahkan ia sampai memegangi perutnya._

" _Jika tidak tertarik ya tidak tertarik," gantian Sasuke yang kesal kali ini. Ditambah dengan usapan tangan Itachi pada puncuk kepalanya membuat si bungsu semakin merengut._

" _Berusahalah membuka dirimu padanya, aku yakin itu akan berhasil. Sepertiku," Itachi mengasumsikan kasusnya sendiri sebagai contoh teladan pada sang adik. Dia dulu juga bersikap begitu pada tunangannya, tapi setelah mengenal baik, rasa sayang itu perlahan-lahan mulai tumbuh._

 _Setelah mengatakan hal itu Itachi pergi, meninggalkan adiknya yang mendecih kesal karena rambutnya yang berantakan._

' _Tidak bisakah mereka tidak mencampuri urusanku untuk yang satu ini?'_

 **...**

 _Sudah seminggu ini Sasuke berada di sarang keluarga Uchiha, rasa bosan yang dia rasakan setiap hari tidak membuatnya mendapat ijin untuk kembali ke luar negri dari sang ibu. Mengatakan rasa rindunya masih belum terpuaskan, Mikoto selalu membawa anak satunya itu kemanapun dia pergi. Membuat tangan Sasuke menjadi gatal untuk segera menghubungi Kakashi untuk memesankan tiket penerbangan saat itu juga. Bukannya tidak suka mengantar ibunya, Sasuke hanya risih saja jika Mikoto selalu mepertemukannya dengan calon tunangannya. Apalagi memaksanya untuk menghabiskan sisa hari itu untuk bersamanya. Mengantar ke sinilah ke situlah, Sasuke geram sendiri. Bukankah perempuan itu memiliki sopir pribadi yang siap 24 jam mengantarnya kemana saja, bahkan ke Kutub Utara sekalipun._

 _Memutuskan untuk kabur hari ini, Sasuke memilih menenggelamkan tubuh jangkungnya di rak buku yang berada di pojokan. Membuat sebuah barikade berupa buku-buku yang ditumpuk tinggi, Sasuke harap ibunya nanti menganggap dia sudah tenggelam di lautan kertas itu dan tidak akan bisa menemukannya._

 _Tapi harapannya meleset, baru saja selesai membangun benteng tak tertembus, seseorang datang membuka pintu kayu besar. Suara deritan pintu yang dibuka dengan kekuatan yang tidak seberapa, membuat Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya._

 _Seorang pelayan dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncir tinggi masuk dengan membawa peralatan kebersihan. Hitamnya terus memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana tubuh pendek itu menaiki sebuah tangga untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang gagal masuk seleksi menjadi pondasi bangunannya._

 _Seketika dia sadar, pelayan itu adalah pelayan yang sama yang membersihkan guci besar minggu lalu. Rambut panjangnya ternyata berwarna indigo bukan hitam seperti dugaan awalnya. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli, Sasuke kembali membaca tulisan di paragraf ke tiga. Dia tidak mau keberadaannya terdeteksi dan mendapati dua hal mengerikan. Teriakan dan aduan pada nyonya besar._

 _Suara kertas yang dia balik kesal menimbulkan suara yang menggema di ruangan itu. Membuat si pelayan langsung menoleh, dan membola di saat itu juga._

" _Su-sumisen, saya ti-tidak tahu anda di sini, Sasuke-sama."_

 _Crap_

 _Sasuke berdecak karena kebodohannya, tunggu beberapa saat lagi maka si nyonya Uchiha akan datang. Dia yakin sekarang sang ratu sedang membuat sayembara untuk menemukan pangeran bagi para 'kesatria'. Dan perempuan itu juga pasti termasuk di dalamnya._

 _Beginilah Uchiha Sasuke, nasibmu hanya tinggal menunggu detik saja._

 _Tapi dia tidak pergi. Tidak beranjak sesentipun dari tempatnya. Malahan si pelayan itu yang terlihat gelisah alih-alih dirinya._

" _Kalau_ – _kalau begitu saya permisi," si pelayan menunduk hormat. Gila saja membiarkan saksi kunci kabur begitu saja._

" _Tunggu!"_

 _Hinata tersentak kaget, tubuhnya kaku karena mendengar suara tinggi itu. Apa tuannya marah karena dia tidak bekerja dan malah memilih pergi? Tapi pastinya tuannya itu tidak ingin diganggu karena keberadaan dirinya, tenang saja setelah tuannya pergi Hinata pasti kembali untuk membersihkan ruangan ini kok._

" _Tetap di sana," Sasuke sendiri yang memutuskan untuk membuka penyamarannya. Berjalan tergesa ke arah perempuan bermata aneh itu, Sasuke menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya._

" _Berapa yang diberikan ibuku?" dompet tebal yang tersembunyi di celana, Sasuke keluarkan. Dia akan menambahkan dolar lebih dari kesepakatan ibunya._

" _E-eh?" minta lebih ternyata. Sepuluh lembar dolar ia tambahkan._

" _Cukup?" oke, tambah lima lembar lagi._

 _Hinata menatap bingung tangan tuannya yang menggenggam lembaran dolar. Semakin tidak mengerti saat kertas-kertas itu disodorkan padanya._

" _Apa maksudnya ini, Sasuke-sama?"_

" _Ambil. Jangan bilang aku ada di sini," setelahnya Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya. Mengubur diri di tumpukan buku kembali._

 _Hinata masih memandang bingung lembaran uang yang setara dengan gaji satu bulannya itu. Tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa maksud tuannya itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Lagipula dia sedang memerlukan uang saat ini, apalagi yang dia lakukan hanya menutup mulut. Merasa bukan keberadaan dirinya yang mengusik tuan baru itu, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya semula._

 **...**

 _Ayahnya marah, lagi dan lagi. Calon tunangannya ternyata sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Memang dia terlihat jelas menghindari gadis itu, tapi tidak perlu sampai mengatakan dia meninggalkannya sendirian, kan? Dia hanya berkutat dengan tumpukan buku saat gadis itu datang. Salah sendiri kenapa datang tanpa diundang, jadinya kan dia tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menjamu tamu menjengkelkan itu. Masih ada ibunya yang dengan senang hati menyambut si bocah manja._

 _Mood Sasuke rusak, pada ayahnya, si manja, bahkan pada ibunya juga. Dia butuh Itachi untuk menjadi tempat berkeluh kesah, ayahnya tanpa pikir panjang hendak mengadakan pesta pertunangan gara-gara insiden hari ini. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, acara berdarah itu akan membunuhnya dalam seminggu lagi. Jari manisnya akan dipasangi sebuah borgol kecil yang tak akan bisa terlepas seberapa keraspun dia berusaha._

 _Uchiha Sasuke mendesah, kepalanya mendadak pusing luar biasa. Hidupnya yang sekarang saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana nanti saat menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan si manja? Tentu saja neraka._

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

 _Bukan, Itachi tidak mungkin mengetuk pintu._

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

 _Sasuke mendecih, ternyata keras kepala juga._

" _A-ano...Sasuke-sama," setidaknya bukan si singa ataupun si manja yang datang, hanya kelinci kecil yang mengais sisa-sisa wortel._

" _F-fugaku-sama sudah menu–menunggu anda di bawah," terlalu senang dengan keberadaannya atau memang gagap dari sananya? Sasuke mengeryit aneh menyadari nada bicara pelayan itu._

 _Cih_

 _Singa sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ternyata, dia yakin si manja juga pasti sudah datang membawa satu batalion pasukannya kemari. Turun kebawah berarti memasang tali gantungan untuk lehernya sendiri, dan sayangnya dia tidak ingin mati muda. Tidak jika dia tidak membawa mereka ikut serta. Dan karena itu sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya. Turun tergesa dari ranjang besarnya, Sasuke membuka pintu untuk menemui si pelayan yang masih berdiri mematung._

" _Kau butuh uang?" itu bukan tanggapan seharusnya. Hinata akan langsung pergi saat mendengar bunyi-bunyian seperti 'iya' atau 'sebentar lagi'. Tapi mendengar kata itu membuat Hinata bingung lagi dengan maksud si tuan._

 _Apa dia disuruh untuk berbohong? Mengatakan si bungsu tengah sakit atau apapun itu untuk membuatnya tidak bertemu dengan calon nyonya Uchiha?_

 _Tapi tidak. Bukan itu maksud Sasuke bertanya seperti itu padanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pelayan yang tidak ia pedulikan siapa namanya, Sasuke menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam. Menutup pintu sekeras mungkin, hingga membuat siapapun yang mungkin berada di lorong akan terlonjak kaget._

 _Sasuke tidak akan mati, cukup mengeluarkan puluhan kertas mantra maka dia bisa terlepas dari sang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Menyelamatkannya dari penderitaan tak berujung yang disebut pernikahan._

 _Ya, dia memang selamat. Tapi tidak dengan si tumbal._

 **...**

" _Kau! Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini, Uchiha Sasuke?!" Fugaku marah besar. Tentu saja dia marah jika melihat anaknya tengah berulah di saat acara penting seperti ini._

 _Bosan dengan keterlambatan putra bungsunya, Fugaku memilih mendatangi kamar anaknya itu seorang diri. Dia merasa tidak enak kepada calon keluarga besan karena membuat mereka menunggu lama. Pintu memang tidak dikunci, tapi sedetik setelah memasuki ruangan gelap itu, matanya yang mulai dihiasi keriput melebar sempurna. Dihadapannya, dia disuguhi sebuah pemandangan tak senonoh yang memperlihatkan dua pasang manusia yang tengah bergumul. Suara-suara itu langsung terhenti karena teriakannya._

" _Ternyata hanya ayah," ucap Sasuke enteng. Dia beranjak untuk mengambil celananya yang terjatuh, memakainya tanpa minat. Terlihat sekali dia sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan sang ayah._

" _Apa maksudnya ini?!"_

" _Ayah bisa melihatnya sendiri, kan?" Sasuke menjawab asal-asalan saat melihat depan pintu kamarnya mulai dikerubungi. Mata hitamnya melirik singkat untuk menatap wajah terkejut itu satu per satu. Terutama pada mantan calon tunangannya. Seringai lebar yang dengan susah payah ia sembunyikan mengembang apik di bibir tipisnya._

" _Aku melakukannya," urat malu Sasuke seakan terputus. Mengakui apa yang baru dia perbuat dengan santai._

 _Apa lagi sekarang?_

 _Rambut panjang itu seolah bergerak mengikuti si empu yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya._

 _PLAKK_

 _Satu tamparan sengaja Sasuke terima, pipinya berhiaskan merah pekat yang membentuk sebuah tangan. Andaikan setiap hari dalam hidupnya nanti mendapat tamparan dari perempuan itu, dia akan benar-benar menggantung tubuhnya di Aokigahara. Satu saja, setidaknya sekali dalam hidupnya pipinya pernah menjadi korban. Dan dengan pukulan pelan ini ia pastikan hubungan antara mereka memang berakhir._

" _Kau brengsek!" ya dia tahu. Menangis sana, minta papa dan mamamu untuk segera membawamu pergi dari sini._

" _Dengar Uchiha muda, jangan harap kau bisa lolos setelah ini!" ancam Fugaku sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu mengikuti tamunya._

 _Sasuke menghela nafas, akhirnya mereka pergi juga. Mengambil selembar kertas dan menulisinya singkat, Sasuke berikan langsung pada Hinata, mengabaikan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Sasuke tidak mengatakan satu kata pun, setelah merasa urusannya selesai, laki-laki berumur dua puluh satu itu melenggang pergi dengan sebelumnya memakai kaus yang teronggok di lantai lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang semenjak tadi menyembunyikan isak tangisnya di balik selimut._

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

tau mau ngomong apa. Semoga minna-san tidak kecewa dengan chap ini #bungkuk-bungkuk. Jujur saja saya sangat enjoy banget waktu nulis fic saya ini dibanding fic saya yang lain. Wordnya gak banyak dan gak perlu banyak narasi.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dan semoga tidak bosan untuk meninggalkan lagi, hehehehe

Sekian dari saya

Jaa adios


	6. Chapter 6

"Ibu, aku pulaaaang!"

Mendengar suara dari arah depan, Hinata buru-buru mengelap tangannya yang basah. Berjalan sedikit tergesa untuk menyambut seseorang yang berteriak itu.

"Selamat datang," Hinata ikut-ikutan tersenyum saat melihat anaknya meringis cukup lebar. Tentunya Hinata yakin sebentar lagi akan ada pelukan dari Kenichi.

"Aku merindukan ibu," benar saja, Kenichi kini sudah menempelkan tangannya erat di sekitar perutnya.

"Ibu juga," Hinata mengusap surai hitam anaknya.

Sasuke hanya menatap diam pertemuan ibu anak itu, tidak ingin merusak momen mereka berdua. Tubuhnya masih berada di depan pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar, merasa kurang sopan jika dia tiba-tiba menyelinap masuk.

"Kenapa ayah masih di luar?" Kenichi tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya untuk menoleh, sadar jika sampai saat ini ayahnya belum menginjakkan kaki di dalam. Anak laki-laki itu menarik pelan tangan ayahnya untuk segera masuk.

"Di luar dingin, nanti ayah bisa sakit," katanya polos. Tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya saat saling menatap kini. Hinata menunduk malu dan Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka semenjak kejadian pagi itu.

"Kenapa ayah tidak bilang?" Kenichi membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya. Matanya memandang bingung pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Hm?"

"Ayah harusnya juga bilang 'aku pulang'," kata Kenichi mengingatkan. Di _mansion_ Uchiha memang tidak menerapkan peraturan seperti ini, tapi sekarang mereka berada di kediaman Hyuuga, jadi ayahnya juga harus mengikuti semua peraturan di rumah ini.

Dengan ragu Sasuke membuka bibirnya.

"...a-aku pulang," Sasuke medadak gagap, tanpa sadar dia menggaruk tengkuknya.

"S-selamat da-datang," sepertinya Hinata juga sama. Perempuan itu terlihat menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, orang tua Kenichi sama-sama tersipu malu hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Dan untuk kedua kalinya juga bocah itu hanya menatap bingung pada ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenichi terlihat sedang bermain dengan mainan lamanya setelah makan malam, membuat Sasuke menjadi super canggung saat duduk di meja makan. Dia sudah berkali-kali berkencan dengan beberapa wanita, tapi saat bersama dengan Hinata, dia seolah mati kutu. Sasuke harus berpikir berulang kali hanya untuk bicara pada Hinata saat perempuan itu berada di hadapannya. Dia takut jika ada perkataannya yang cenderung menusuk menyakiti hati perempuan itu.

"Kopi?" secangkir kopi hangat sudah terhidang di hadapannya. Tak lupa Sasuke mendapati ada sebuah senyum tipis sebagai bonus.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Dia meminum sedikit cairan pekat itu.

"Saya hanya mengingat, biasanya setelah makan malam Itachi- _sama_ selalu meminta secangkir kopi pada pelayan," Sasuke mendengarkan, kakaknya masih belum menghilangkan kebiasaannya itu sampai sekarang.

"Apa...Sasuke- _sama_ juga seperti itu?"

Sasuke berdehem kecil untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Terkadang," jawaban Sasuke sedikit banyak membuat Hinata lega. Dia sangat takut apabila Sasuke hanya terpaksa meminum kopi buatannya tadi.

"Rasanya enak. Maksudku kopinya...ah tidak, masakanmu juga enak," entah apa yang ingin dia katakan, dia sendiri sampai tidak tahu. Namun melihat perempuan itu terkekeh pelan membuat ada rona samar tersendiri di pipinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata.

Dia sekarang juga duduk di kursi makan setelah membereskan peralatan sehabis makan. Perempuan itu merasa tidak sopan jika tidak menjamu tamunya dan malah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke memulai.

"Baik, kalau...kalau Sasuke- _sama_?" Hinata mendongak. Dia juga ingin mencoba berbicara normal pada mantan tuannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja," setelahnya mereka terdiam. Memikirkan topik apa lagi yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku juga ikut menginap?" sebagai tamu tak diundang dia tentunya sadar diri.

"Iya? Ah, maksud saya tidak. Saya t-tidak keberatan sama sekali, Sasuke- _sama_ bahkan bisa datang kapan saja–" Hinata segera menghentikan ucapan tak sengajanya. Perempuan itu kembali menunduk, dia malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Ah, begitu," hal itu juga berlaku pada Sasuke, dia merasa seperti seorang remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Wajahnya mudah sekali bersemu saat bersama dengan Hinata. Sasuke lebih memilih memandang lemari pendingin daripada memandang perempuan menunduk itu.

Lagi-lagi nuansa kembali canggung. Untuk menutupinya Sasuke kembali meneguk kopi miliknya, Hinata juga bernasib sama. Perempuan itu memainan jemarinya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan besok?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Be-besok?" Hinata tampak berpikir.

"Apa kau bekerja?" Sasuke tidak bisa seenaknya menyama ratakan jam kerjanya dengan Hinata.

"Itu...um...iya. Saya harus bekerja besok."

"Begitu."

"Iya." Hinata menunduk, dia merasa tidak enak karena harus meninggalkan Sasuke esok hari. "Tapi jam kerja saya akan berakhir sebelum sore, jadi–"

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Eh? _Etto..._ tidak perlu. Sasuke- _sama_ tidak perlu sampai menjemput saya–"

"Aku tidak merasa repot jika itu yang kau pikirkan," Hinata bingung mencari alasan lain, dia tidak mau Sasuke sampai menginjakkan kakinya di tempat kerjanya yang kotor. Namun melihat tatapan Sasuke yang mengarah lurus padanya membuat Hinata tidak kuasa untuk menolak. Perempuan itu hanya mengangguk saja kemudian.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Selama ibu pergi, jangan merepotkan ayahmu, mengerti?" Hinata berpesan pada Kenichi, merapikan sedikit rambut anaknya yang berantakan sehabis bangun dari tidur. Kenichi yang pada dasarnya masih ngantuk berat hanya mengangguk ringan.

"Kalau begitu, ibu berangkat dulu, Ken."

"Hati-hati di jalan," lambaian Kenichi terlihat lemas, membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar. Setelah ibunya menutup pintu dari luar, Kenichi berjalan sempoyongan kembali ke kamar. Menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh ayahnya yang hangat.

.

.

.

Kedua laki-laki itu sama-sama baru membuka mata saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Si versi dewasa merasa tidurnya sangat berkualitas kali ini, entah apa yang membuatnya bisa tertidur senyenyak ini tapi yang jelas sudah lama ia tidak bangun sesiang ini. Sedangkan si versi mini setelah membuka matanya sebentar kelopak itu terlihat akan menutup kembali.

"Ini sudah pagi, Ken," Sasuke mengguncang pelan tubuh anaknya, biasanya anaknya yang membangunkannya tiap pagi.

"Ngh..." sedikit memaksa untuk bangun, Kenichi mengusap matanya. Benar kata ayahnya, ini sudah pagi. Bahkan dia merasa matahari bersinar sedikit terik untuk dikatakan pagi.

"Dimana ibumu?" Kenichi beranjak dari tubuh ayahnya untuk membereskan kasurnya sendiri.

"Ibu berangkat subuh tadi."

Sasuke juga ikutan berdiri untuk melipat kasur besar. Menatanya serapi mungkin untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lemari. Laki-laki itu membantu anaknya yang terlihat kesusahan memasukkan kasurnya. Hanya kegiatan kecil itu membuat kedua perut ayah anak itu berbunyi bersamaan, membuat mereka saling pandang kemudian.

"Sepertinya ibu sudah menyiapkan sarapan," Kenichi tersenyum lebar, lalu menggiring ayahnya ke meja makan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang biasanya kau lakukan jika ibumu sedang bekerja?" Kenichi yang masih menikmati es lolinya menoleh. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di depan sebuah toko yang menyediakan jajanan manis.

"Biasanya aku bermain dengan teman-temanku," tapi saat ini dia belum menemukan satupun temannya yang berseliweran di jalan. Bicara soal teman, Sasuke jadi mengingat perkataan Hinata perihal Kenichi yang sering diolok. Meski begitu, setidaknya masa kanak-kanak Kenichi dihabiskan dengan bermain, untuk ini Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati.

"Terkadang aku juga bermain bersama kakek," Kenichi menambahkan. Sasuke menoleh.

"Kakek?" kakek siapa yang dimaksud anaknya.

"Uh-hm, ayahnya ibu," Sasuke tidak tahu jika ayah Hinata masih hidup.

"Dia tinggal disana," tunjuk Kenichi. Sasuke mengikuti arah tangan anaknya dan mendapati sebuah bukit yang dipenuhi dengan pepohonan. Bukankah itu...perkuburan? Sasuke _sweat drop_.

"Aku dulu berpikir, kenapa kakek diam saja saat aku ajak bicara, padahal biasanya dia selalu bercerita panjang lebar," Sasuke mendengarkan cerita anaknya. "Sampai aku tahu, ternyata kakek sudah meninggal."

"Apa kakekmu...baik?"

"Walaupun wajahnya sama seramnya dengan kakek Fugaku, tapi kakek Hiashi cukup lucu untuk diajak bercanda," tidak seperti ayahnya untungnya. Sasuke ikut-ikutan tersenyum melihat wajah Kenichi yang terlihat senang menceritakan kakek dari pihak ibunya.

"Wah!" Sasuke menoleh. Gigi anaknya yang baru tanggal kemarin membuat wajah tersenyumnya terlihat lucu.

"Ayah sangat beruntung," dia tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya beruntung tidak bertemu dengan Hiashi?

"Lihat," Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti saat Kenichi menunjuk stik es krimnya.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat ada yang menang," sudah berkali-kali Kenichi membeli es krim di sini bersama teman-temannya, tapi belum ada yang pernah mendapat tulisan _atari_.

"Untukmu," Sasuke memberikan stik es krimnya.

"Eh? _Ii-yo_ ," Kenichi mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu milik ayah," Sasuke mendengus, jangankan benda seperti ini, semua yang ia miliki akan ia berikan pada anaknya.

"Ambilah, kau bisa menukarnya dengan es krim lagi."

" _Honto ni?_ "

"Hn. Ambil saja. Lagipula ayah sudah cukup dengan makan satu."

"Terima kasih, ayah," Kenichi terlihat sangat senang, membuat Sasuke sedikit heran. Apa bagusnya stik es krim itu jika dia bisa membelikan anaknya beberapa es krim lagi?

"Aku akan menyimpannya."

"Kenapa malah disimpan?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

"Biar saja. Tapi yakin ya, ayah tidak akan memintanya kembali," Kenichi sedikit menyembunyikan stik itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Iya."

"Jangan menyesal nantinya."

"Tidak akan," Sasuke mengacak rambut mencuat Kenichi, melihat anaknya malah menatap kayu tipis itu dengan mata berbinar.

.

.

.

Tangannya yang sedang memotong ikan terhenti saat melihat seorang bocah kecil yang udah lama tidak ia temui. "Bukankah kau Kenichi?" sedang si pemilik nama menoleh. Mata hitam bulatnya mengkilat sepersekian detik.

"Paman Chouji!" Kenichi berlari menghampiri laki-laki itu. Senyum lebarnya tidak lupa menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau semakin besar sekarang," laki-laki gendut itu mengusap pelan kepala Kenichi. "Mau menjemput ibumu, ya?"

"Iya," Kenchi mengangguk.

"Ken, jangan lari begitu," Sasuke datang beberapa saat kemudian. Melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah keramaian membuatnya langsung panik.

"Maaf, aya–" tiba-tiba Kenichi berhenti. "Maafkan aku," dan segera meralat ucapannya.

" _Ara_ , kali ini kau tidak datang sendirian," tatapan Kenichi terlihat was-was di mata Sasuke. "Dia siapa?" bahkan wajah Chouji yang tersenyum malah membuat Kenichi ketakutan.

"...uh..." terlihat gelisah, wajah Kenichi berkeringat. "...dia...um...paman–"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ayahnya Kenichi," Sasuke memperkenalkan diri, membuat mata Kenichi melebar seketika. Wajahnya langsung mendongak untuk melihat wajah ayahnya yang sedikit tersenyum. Dia cukup terkejut dengan ucapan ayahnya.

"Ah. Pantas saja, kalian terlihat sangat mirip," tangan Chouji menyalami tangan Sasuke. "Aku Akimichi Chouji," Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berhubung ibumu pasti belum menyiapkan makan malam, ambil ini," Chouji memberikan dua buah tempura pada Kenichi.

"Berapa harganya?"

"Tidak perlu bayar, Uchiha- _san_ ," Chouji menolak. Terkadang laki-laki gendut itu biasa memberikan satu atau dua tempura yang baru saja dia goreng pada Kenichi saat bocah itu lewat di depan tokonya untuk menjemput ibunya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke. Chouji mengangguk.

Dia menggandeng tangan Kenichi untuk mengikutinya menuju tempat bekerja Hinata. Anaknya masih terdiam semenjak tadi, bahkan dua tempura hangat yang terlihat sangat lezat sama sekali belum disentuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berada di jalanan sepi. Dia merasa tangannya sedikit diremas oleh tangan kecil anaknya.

"Hei, lihat ayah," Sasuke berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi anaknya. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan paman Chouji tadi?" Kenichi menatap takut ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menatap heran Kenichi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" suara Kenichi sedikit mencicit.

"Hn?" Sasuke sedikit bingung, tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengerti apa yang membuat anaknya ketakutan.

"Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikannya. Katakan pada semua orang, ayahmu adalah Uchiha Sasuke," laki-laki itu sadar dengan perkataan anaknya yang sempat dia sela tadi. Kenichi akan memperkenalkannya sebagai pamannya alih-alih sebagai ayahnya.

Tertegun sebentar, Kenichi langsung sadar apa yang akan terjadi jika dia memang melakukan apa yang ayahnya katakan. "Ayah akan dapat masalah jika aku melakukannya. Seperti saat keluarga Haruno dulu."

Sasuke mengusap kepala Kenichi, "Menurutmu itu masalah, tapi bagi ayah itu adalah hal yang harus ayah terima."

Kenichi tidak mengerti. "Butuh sesuatu yang setimpal untuk mendapatkanmu," dan juga ibumu.

"Jadi tidak perlu ragu, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Kalau begitu, apa...ayah menginginkanku?" Sasuke tersentak mendapati pertanyaan polos dari anaknya. Wajah anaknya kembali menujukkan raut ketakutan.

"Tidak. Ayah tidak menginginkanmu," air mata Kenichi tanpa sadar menetes dari salah satu matanya. Bocah itu sangat sedih dengan jawaban yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Tunggu, jangan menangis dulu," Sasuke tersenyum, sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi tembam anaknya. Sepertinya Kenichi lebih senang tidak mengatakan siapa ayahnya daripada tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Itu jawaban ayah satu tahun lalu," atau bahkan jawabanku satu bulan lalu.

"Eh?" kepala Kenichi mendongak.

"Karena kau bertanya hal itu sekarang, maka jawaban ayah iya" mata bulat Kenichi membola.

"Benarkah?!" tanya bocah itu tidak percaya.

"Hn. Ayah sangat menginginkanmu sampai-sampai ayah bisa gila jika kau tidak berada di sisi ayah," Sasuke tidak berbohong, melihat Kenichi yang menghilang sebentar saja membuatnya khawatir luar biasa. Seorang Sasuke, bisa terlihat seperti orang linglung, hanya Kenichi saja yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu.

Perlahan-lahan bibir Kenichi terangkat, dia sangat bahagia dengan apa yang diucapkan ayahnya.

"Ayah menginginkanku walaupun aku cengeng, nakal, dan penakut?" Sasuke terkekeh medengar itu, cengeng dan penakut mungkin iya. Tapi jika nakal, Sasuke tidak pernah mendapati anaknya bersikap seperti itu.

"Iya, walaupun kau cengeng, nakal, dan sangat penakut, ayah tetap menginginkanmu," mendengar kata sangat yang terselip membuat pipi memerah itu sedikit menggembung. Dan sesaat Sasuke menjadi tersadar.

"Lalu kau, apa kau menginginkan ayah? Walaupun ayah sudah berbuat jahat padamu dan juga ibumu?"

"Uh-hm," jawab Kenichi cepat. Hanya itu jawaban Kenichi, sebuah anggukan mantap dan sebuah senyuman lebar. Bahkan kini lehernya dipeluk cukup erat oleh Kenichi, membuat Sasuke kesusahan untuk membendung air matanya.

"Maafkan ayah, Ken," Sasuke tahu dia selalu memulai semuanya dengan tak berurutan.

"Jangan lakukan lagi," bisik Kenichi. Semudah itu anaknya memaafkannya, membuat rasa bersalah Sasuke semakin menjadi. Seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak mengabaikan anaknya, bahkan semenjak awal seharusnya dia tidak perlu menyakiti Hinata.

"Tidak akan," Sasuke kecup puncak kepala anaknya.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat menjemput ibu, ayah," Kenichi mengingatkan ayahnya yang gantian memeluknya.

"Kau benar," Sasuke berdiri, tangan panjangnya tidak lupa menggandeng pergelangan tangan anaknya.

"Aku sampai lupa, ayah mau?" Kenichi menyodorkan salah satu tempuranya, melihat hal itu tubuh Sasuke sedikit menunduk untuk menggigit setengah dari udang goreng itu.

"Rasanya enak," Kenichi mengangguk. Hanya seperempat dari tempura itu membuat pipinya menggelembung seperti katak. Hanya butuh berjalan beberapa menit, Kenichi sudah bisa melihat tempat ibunya bekerja.

"Ibwu!" Kenichi melambai pada ibunya yang terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang. Mendengar suara anaknya, Hinata menoleh. Menunduk sebentar sebagai salam berpamitan, Hinata segera menghampiri dua laki-laki yang menjemputnya.

"Kau makan apa?" Hinata tersenyum, melihat betapa belepotannya wajah Kenichi saat ini.

"Mau?" Kenichi juga menyodorkan tempura pada ibunya. Meskipun sedikit malu, Hinata tidak kuasa untuk menolak suapan Kenichi. Menggigit sedikit, Hinata langsung tahu siapa yang membuat tempura itu.

Setelah melihat ibunya menjauh, Kenichi dekatkan bungkusan itu ke mulutnya. "Ah. Ibu memakan bagiannya ayah."

 _ **Blush**_

Perkataan blak-blakkan anaknya lagi-lagi membuat kedua orang tua itu memerah bersamaan.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Etto...ano...gmn menurut minna-san tentang chap ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Maafkan saya karena baru update karena kesibukan saya #gayabangetauthorsatuini**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, dan follow Dakishimetai saya sangat menghargai hal itu**

 **Jaa adios**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sasuke- _sama_?" Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Pria tegap itu berdiri menjulang di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hai...Hinata," mengulang kejadian minggu lalu, Sasuke berujar kikuk pada perempuan yang tengah memandangnya bingung. Namun raut wajah manisnya seketika berganti dengan sebuah senyum tipis disertai dengan rona merah. Kepala indigonya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Di-dimana Kenichi?" pikir Hinata anaknya tentunya juga ikut serta jika laki-laki itu berada disini, apalagi Sasuke datang di hari biasa bukan akhir pekan seperti biasanya.

"Kenichi, dia berada di rumah. Aku baru saja mengadakan pertemuan di dekat sini, jadi kupikir untuk mampir sebentar," ucap Sasuke. Jika Itachi mendengar nada bicara seperti apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, maka tamat sudah riwayatnya karena diolok habis-habisan.

"Begitu," perempuan itu mengangguk paham. "Ah! Maafkan saya, silakan masuk Sasuke- _sama_ ," Hinata sampai terlupa.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu."

"Ti-tidak, Sasuke- _sama_ tidak mengganggu sama sekali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke**

" _Bisa aku kembali ke Amerika sekarang?" duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya yang memandangnya tajam tidak membuat nyali pemuda itu gentar. Malahan ada sebuah seringai tipis saat mengingat bagaimana raut wajah ayahnya akhir-akhir ini._

" _Berhenti bersikap kurang ajar, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

" _Oke," Itachi hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sepulang dari luar negri, laki-laki itu malah dikejutkan mengenai kasus adiknya ini. Batang hidungnya ia pijat perlahan, menurutnya sikap adiknya kali ini sudah terlalu kelewatan._

" _Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan, bukan? Kau mencoreng nama keluarga kita,"_

' _Lebih mencoreng mana jika nantinya ada berita mengenai salah satu keluarga Uchiha yang mati bunuh diri akibat istri cerewetnya?'_

 _Sasuke biarkan ayahnya mengeluarkan semua yang ada di benaknya tanpa berniat untuk menyela. Toh disini dia sebagai tersangka yang sedang diadili._

" _Tidak ada ke luar negri ataupun keluar dari rumah. Kau ayah kurung di mansion sampai semua masalah ini selesai," Sasuke mendesah. Dia terlihat seperti seorang tahanan saja. Terima tidak terima beginilah hasil dari sidang dadakan ini, tidak perlu ajukan banding karena sudah pasti akan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah._

 _Fugaku berdiri, Itachi yang melihat ayahnya hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu juga ikutan berdiri dari kursinya._

" _Bagaimana dengan pertunanganku?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses menghentikan langkah ayahnya yang sudah berada di depan pintu._

 _Uchiha Fugaku menoleh, melirik anaknya yang berdiri santai sambil menunjukkan seringai tipisnya. Dalam hati, laki-laki berumur pertengahan lima puluh tahun itu menggeram._

" _Batal," geraman yang susah payah Fugaku tahan. Setelahnya dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamar anak bungsunya dengan sangat kesal._

" _Yes!" Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk membendung rasa bahagianya. Tubuhnya langsung ia lemparkan pada sofa panjang yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Memasang pose super nyaman untuk menonton siaran olahraga yang sempat ia rekam untuk ditonton hari ini._

" _Bukankah kau seharusnya tidak bersikap seperti ini?" Itachi tidak jadi pergi ternyata. Kakaknya itu malah datang mengambil remote TV dan mematikan benda persegi panjang itu._

" _Apa maksudnya?"_

" _Pelayan itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Itachi sungguh-sungguh._

" _Aku sudah memberinya uang. Lalu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?"_

" _Sasuke," Itachi memperingati, dia tidak senang dengan jawaban adiknya._

" _Tenang saja, kak. Lagipula semua perempuan sama saja, mengincarku hanya untuk melakukan hal begituan," Sasuke santai saja, dia sudah biasa dengan banyak perempuan yang mendekatinya hanya untuk mengajaknya berkencan dan berakhir dengan one night stand. Dan pada dasarnya Sasuke saja yang tidak tahu jika pelayan itu menolaknya habis-habisan._

 _Itachi mendesah, dia tidak tahu siapa pelayan yang ditiduri adiknya, tapi yang pasti semoga kelakuan adiknya ini tidak menyakiti salah satu di antara keduanya nanti._

 _..._

Sasuke duduk di kursi makan, memperhatikan punggung perempuan itu yang terlihat sedikit membungkuk untuk memotong sayuran. Bagi laki-laki tiga puluh tahun itu, pemandangan sederhana di hadapannya sudah cukup membuat hatinya bergetar. Penampilan Hinata tidak semenarik para wanita yang dikenalnya, dia akui itu, tapi ibu Kenichi itu seolah menghipnotis matanya untuk tidak berpaling ke lainnya.

"Kau memasak apa?" dia tidak boleh pasif. Sebagai laki-laki yang mengatakan untuk menikahinya, Sasukelah yang harus bertindak mendekati Hinata lebih dulu.

"Saya hanya memasak ka-kare," Hinata mendadak gugup saat merasakan Sasuke berada di belakangnya sekarang. Perempuan itu menoleh perlahan, mendongak dengan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak enak juga kembali merepotkan Hinata yang selalu memasakkannya setiap kali dia berkunjung.

"Tidak usah, Sasuke- _sama_. A-anda duduk saja," mana bisa Hinata membiarkan tangan Sasuke kotor karena membantunya. Perempuan itu masih tahu diri untuk tidak membuat mantan tuannya melakukan sesuatu seperti ini.

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku merasa tidak berguna jika kau hanya menyuruhku duduk," kemeja lengan panjangnya ia lingkap sampai ke siku. Sepertinya hanya untuk mencuci kentang dia juga bisa, biarkan Hinata saja yang mengurusi bumbu-bumbu apa yang dimasukkan dalam panci itu. Jika nanti ia yang melakukannya, dia tidak akan menjamin bagaimana rasanya nanti.

"A..ano...Sa-sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke menoleh, menunduk lebih tepatnya untuk menatap Hinata. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Tangan putih perempuan itu terangkat, membuat alisnya sedikit mengkerut bingung. Hinata tidak bicara apa-apa, tapi jemari mungil itu kini berada di lengannya. Untuk sesaat Sasuke terpana, nafasnya tertahan saat tubuh perempuan itu mendekat.

"Baju Anda bisa basah," dengan telaten perempuan itu menggulung lengan kemeja Sasuke yang turun serapi mungkin. Akan sayang bila nantinya ada kotoran yang menempel di baju mahal itu, pikir Hinata.

"Hinata..." mata Sasuke tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah perempuan itu. Hanya interaksi ringan seperti ini kembali membuat denyut jantung berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"Iya?" apalagi kini mata bulan itu menatap tepat pada matanya.

"Satunya. Kau melupakan lengan satunya," ucap Sasuke cepat. Laki-laki itu menunjukkan lengan kemeja kanannya yang juga turun sampai hampir ke pergelangan tangannya karena mencuci kentang tadi. Berdehem sebentar, Sasuke mendongak menatap langit-langit saat Hinata membetulkan lengan bajunya.

 _..._

" _Dimana pelayan itu?" mendapati orang lain yang datang membersihkan perpustakaan membuat ada tanda tanya besar di benak pemuda itu._

" _Ah, Sasuke-sama!" bukannya mendapat jawaban, Sasuke merasa sangat risih dengan suara nyaring pelayan itu._

" _Pelayan sebelummu, dimana dia?" Sasuke sebenarnya tidak suka menanyakan sampai dua kali, tapi melihat perempuan ini malah mengabaikan pertanyaan awalnya membuat Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lagi._

" _Maksud Sasuke-sama, Hinata?" jadi namanya Hinata._

" _Hn," gumam Sasuke sekenanya._

" _Hinata mengundurkan diri sebulan lalu."_

" _Begitu," Sasuke melenggang pergi begitu saja setelah mendapat jawabannya. Mengabaikan niat awalnya untuk menenangkan diri di perpustakaan setelah mendapat amukan dari ayahnya lagi._

 _..._

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," kata Sasuke setelah meletakkan sendoknya. Entah kenapa makan malam kali ini terasa sangat enak, mungkin karena dia menyempatkan diri untuk membantu proses memasaknya tadi.

Melihat Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan makanannya, Hinata mengambil piring dan gelas kosong itu. Merendamnya bersamaan dengan peralatan makannya di bak pencuci piring. Selagi menunggu air mendidih, Hinata mencuci piring-piring kotor itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" dalam hati Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa malah pertanyaan basi itu yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Saya baik-baik saja, jika Sasuke- _sama_?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja," benar kan, pada akhirnya hubungan mereka hanya berjalan di tempat jika terus seperti ini. Dia harus mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kenichi?" tapi nampaknya Hinata terlihat lebih memiliki inisiatif ketimbang dirinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja," Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi dua hari lalu dia sempat terjatuh saat aku mengajarinya naik sepeda, lututnya berdarah."

"Be-benarkah?" raut wajah Hinata berganti menjadi khawatir.

"Tenang saja, lututnya sudah membaik. Bahkan dia malah sudah bisa naik sepeda sekarang," hibur Sasuke.

"Syukurlah," senyum Hinata kembali mengembang.

"Apa kau tahu, Hinata," Hinata mendongak, nada suara laki-laki itu terdengar cukup senang. "Saat Kenichi terjatuh wajahnya memerah menahan tangis," di hadapannya, Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menunjukkan wajah datarnya malah terlihat menahan senyumannya.

"Sepeti yang dulu kau katakan, ku pikir Kenichi akan langsung menangis setelah terjatuh. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya menahan rasa sakitnya sekuat mungkin," Hinata tahu Sasuke bahagia bukan karena melihat anak mereka yang terjatuh, melainkan pada ekspresi seperti apa yang anak mereka tunjukkan.

"Terdengar sangat menyenangkan," tanggap Hinata. Dia membayangkan seperti apa kejadian itu di benaknya.

"Kau benar, sangat menyenangkan," dia juga baru sadar, menghabiskan waktu dengan anaknya tenyata begitu menyenangkan. Bicara soal waktu, dia sampai terlupa dengan pukul berapa sekarang.

"Kupikir aku harus kembali sekarang," niatnya dia hanya mampir sebentar. Tapi tanpa terasa dia sudah menghabiskan tiga jam di rumah Hinata, ditambah dengan dua jam perjalanan pulang, prediksi Sasuke dia akan sampai di rumahnya pukul delapan.

" _S-sou desu ka,_ " Hinata juga sama tidak menyadari. Membicarakan Kenichi ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama juga.

"Aku akan kemari lagi, jika kau mengijinkan," Sasuke mengambil jasnya yang berada di atas kursi. Suaranya sedikit merendah di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tentu saja, Anda bisa datang kapan saja," Hinata tersenyum.

"Lain kali aku akan mengajak Kenichi," mungkin maksudnya lain kali adalah minggu depan. Dia pastikan Kenichi juga akan ikut serta nantinya, Hinata pasti sangat merindukan anak mereka.

"Iya," Hinata mengangguk, perempuan itu mengantar Sasuke sampai ke depan pintu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Sasuke bukannya ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi mengingat agendanya besok yang padat membuatnya harus segera kembali ke Konoha.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan, Sasuke- _sama–_ "

 _ **JEDAR!**_

Suara petir yang menyambar dan hujan deras yang tiba-tiba turun membuat kedua orang dewasa yang berada di teras itu hanya saling menatap. Apalagi ditambah dengan lampu yang mendadak padam membuat keduanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

...

 _Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam dua bulan belakangan ia dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Pertama, saat pemutusan pembatalan pertunangan, tentunya disertai permohonan maaf dari pihak keluarganya. Yang kedua saat dirinya kembali mendapat beberapa petuah nan tajam dan menusuk dari ayahnya mengenai kelakuannya tempo hari. Dan yang ketiga, adalah saat ini. Berkumpulnya semua anggota keluarganya yang hanya terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan kakak di ruang keluarga. Jangan lupakan atmosfir yang lagi-lagi terlihat tegang yang menguar dari ayahnya sendiri. Sasuke hanya menurut saja saat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk turun ke bawah, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Sudah lama ia tidak melihat ayahnya hanya diam saja saat dia berada disekitarnya, mengendikkan bahu tak perduli, Sasuke memilih tempat duduk di samping Itachi._

" _Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia sebaiknya bersikap pura-pura penasaran untuk menghindari amukan ayahnya lagi._

 _Fugaku mendengus tidak suka_

" _Besok, kau kembali ke Amerika," Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya._

" _Apa ini semacam lelucon?" dia ingat betul bagaimana peringai ayahnya selama ini. Pria tua itu betul-betul mengurungnya selama dua bulan di dalam mansion, tanpa membolehkannya keluar satu senti pun dari pagar meski hanya untuk menenmani ibunya berbelanja._

" _Tidak, Kakashi sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau hanya tinggal mengemas barang-barangmu saja."_

" _Baiklah," jawab Sasuke enteng. Apalagi yang perlu diperdebatkan? Berhubung pada akhirnya ayahnya sudah menyalakan lampu hijau. Merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, satu per satu orang di sana mulai membubarkan diri, menyisakan Uchiha Sasuke yang pada akhirnya penasaran juga kenapa ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke Amerika semendadak ini._

 _..._

Mereka berdua tidak tahu bagaimana bisa berakhir seperti ini, berbaring di atas _futon_ yang sama sambil saling menatap. Berbeda dengan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, kali ini tidak ada Kenichi yang menjadi pembatas di anatar mereka. Mereka berdua murni berbagi _futon_ saat ini. Jangan tanya bagaimana wajah Hinata ketika Sasuke berbaring di sampingnya, apalagi saat ini mereka malah saling menatap. Perempuan itu tentu saja cukup malu dengan adanya laki-laki yang berada di dalam selimut hangatnya.

Untuk Sasuke, lilin yang sengaja ditempatkan agak jauh membuat wajah memerahnya tersamarkan. Meski begitu, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat jika Hinata berjarak sedekat ini dengannya. Walaupun dia juga tahu, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan hal seperti ini.

Merasa cukup lama berbaring menatap dinding, membuat Sasuke menyimpulkan jika Hinata pastinya sudah tertidur. Tanpa tahu saat dirinya berbalik, perempuan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hitam dan putih itu saling mamandang, tidak seperti biasanya yang saling menghindar, kali ini mata mereka seakan tidak ingin melepas pandangan satu sama lain.

"Hinata," suara ayah dari anaknya itu membuat Hinata tersadar. Buru-buru Hinata menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa lancang telah menatap mantan tuannya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana tangannya mengangkat dagu perempuan itu. Membuat mereka kembali menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"I-itu...saya..." Sasuke tersenyum, merasakan gelengan pada kepala Hinata.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

"Eh?!" Sasuke bisa melihat mata Hinata membola saat satu tangannya menarik pinggang rampingnya untuk mendekat, membuatnya menjadi teringat dengan wajah anaknya.

Senyum Sasuke tidak selebar kebanyakan orang, tapi melihatnya membuat Hinata mengakui betapa tampannya laki-laki itu. Malu memandang wajahnya, Hinata lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

Gantian mata Sasuke yang membola saat merasakan bagian depan kemejanya dicengkram erat, apalagi ditambah Hinata mengangguk pelan kemudian.

Nafas Hinata tertahan merasakan tubuh Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahnya, mendongak perlahan untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu padanya, jantung Hinata seakan berhenti bekerja di detik itu. Merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menyapu salah satu bagian wajanhya.

 _Cup_

Ciuman. Sebuah ciuman dari laki-laki yang pernah menyakitinya itu membuat Hinata tersadar akan satu hal. Dia percaya sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana menurut minna-san tentang chap ini? semoga masih menarik untuk dibaca. Ada sebuah riview yang menanyakan gimana kejadian sasuhina setelah kejadian itu dari Damai-san. Saya pikir setelah nulis bagian flashbacknya, saya pikir 'oke, ini aja deh gak usah ditambahin lagi,' tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir perlu juga ada penjelasan gmn ceritanya mereka. Untuk chap ini bagiannya sasu dulu, mungkin untuk chap depan bagiannya hina.**

 **Terima kasih untuk minna-san yang sudah review, fav, dan follow fic saya satu ini. ketiga hal itu membuat saya bersemangat untuk mengupdate dakishimetai #hehehehe**

 **Sekian dari saya,**

 **Jaa adios**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hatchi...!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ken?"

"Paman Itachi," Kenichi mengelap hidungnya menggunakan tissue yang diberikan pamannya. "Terima kasih," katanya. Hidungnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat gatal.

"Dimana ayahmu?"

"Ayah? Entahlah. Mungkin ayah belum pulang dari kantor," Kenichi membuang tissue-nya ke tempat sampah.

"Aneh. Padahal dia pulang duluan tadi."

"Mungkin ayah menemui seseorang," kata Kenichi membuat Itachi mengangguk membetulkan.

"Kau benar. Hei, Ken. Jangan bermain terlalu lama di taman. Nanti akan ada badai," Kenichi mengangguk, anak laki-laki itu berjalan sambil menggiring sepeda yang baru dibelikan ayahnya menuju taman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hinata**

 _Gadis itu tahu, cepat atau lambat laki-laki yang menyandang status sebagai tuan besar di rumah itu pasti akan memanggilnya. Memperhitungkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang melibatkan dirinya dengan anak bungsu. Tapi, ketika memasuki ruangan kerja khusus milik Uchiha Fugaku, dia tidak mendapati siapapun disana. Maksudnya adalah, dia tidak menemukan batang hidung tuan mudanya. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke tidak berada disana. Hanya dirinya dan laki-laki tua itu sekarang._

 _Berjalan dengan langkah kecil-kecil, pada akhirnya tubuh Hinata berada di hadapan Fugaku. Tidak berani menatap apalagi bersuara, Hinata benar-benar berubah menjadi sebongkah es batu sekarang. Tangannya yang berkeringat dia genggam erat, penyaluran ketakutannya yang semakin menjadi. Bahkan berkali-kali dia harus menegakkan kakinya yang sudah selumer bubur bayi._

" _Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari."_

 _Tersentak karena suara dinginnya, tangan Hinata semakin memutih akibat dicengkram lebih erat. Mengabaikan peraturan yang mengharuskan menjawab perkataan majikannya, Hinata lebih memilih menyakiti diri sendiri dengan menggigit bibirnya._

" _Dan kau juga pastinya tahu, apa yang harusnya kau lakukan setelah kejadian itu."_

" _I-i...iya."_

 _ **Brakkk!**_

" _Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?!" menggebrak meja sekuat tenaga, tindakan Fugaku sukses membuat tubuh Hinata luruh ditempat. Gadis itu langsung berlutut dihadapan tuannya._

" _F-Fugaku-sama, saya mohon, to-tolong maafkan saya," pelayan itu memohon pengampunan pada tuan besarnya. Dia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berurusan dengan orang besar dihadapannya itu._

" _Maaf saja tidak cukup, kau tahu apa dampak setelah kejadian itu?! Pertunangan Sasuke batal, kontrak kerja sama dengan Yamanaka juga batal! Dan kau hanya bisa meminta maaf?!" Hinata menunduk semakin dalam, tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali dengan kemarahan Fugaku._

" _Tinggalkan tempat ini, jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi!"_

" _F-Fugaku-sama..."_

" _Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran, Hyuuga!" Hinata memilih pergi. Ya, sebelum tuan besarnya berubah pikiran dan membuat perhitungan sebenarnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ayah sudah sadar?" senyum Hinata mulai mengembang ketika mendapati kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka perlahan, menampakkan iris ungu pucat yang sama persis seperti miliknya._

" _Hina...ta? Kaukah itu?" suaranya masih terdengar lemah._

" _Iya, ini aku ayah," Hinata menggenggam tangan Hiashi, meyakinkan jika dia memang benar putrinya._

" _Ini dimana?"_

" _Jangan bangun dulu," kata Hinata khawatir. Hiashi tidak mendengar perkataan anaknya, menyandarkan diri di kepala ranjang, mata Hiashi meneliti ruangan yang sekarang ditempatinya._

" _Rumah sakit?" bau obat yang mengudara disertai sekat-sekat gorden membuat Hiashi memastikan jika dia tidak salah tempat._

" _Iya, ayah sedang di rumah sakit," Hinata membetulkan selimut ayahnya, menutupi sampai ke perut Hiashi._

" _Bagaimana bisa?" laki-laki itu masih ingat jika dia sedang sendirian di rumah saat tiba-tiba jantungnya terasa nyeri._

" _Aku menemukan ayah pingsan di ruang tengah tadi," Hinata berdiri untuk mengambil segelas air putih, menyodorkan pada laki-laki itu._

" _Bukan, tapi bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Hiashi tidak serta merta menerima kehadiran putri tunggalnya. Bukankah dia punya pekerjaan di Konoha? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia mendapati putrinya malah berada di sampingnya?_

" _Aku keluar," ucap Hinata, membumbui dengan sebuah senyum tipis untuk membuat ayahnya tidak khawatir._

" _Keluar? Kenapa?" terakhir dia bicara dengan putrinya lewat telepon, Hinata bilang jika tempatnya bekerja cukup nyaman._

" _Itu..."_

" _Kenapa? Apa pemilik tempatmu bekerja jahat padamu?"_

" _Te-tentu saja tidak. Tidak, mereka tidak ja-jahat padaku ayah," Hinata langsung menyanggah ayahnya, mengibaskan kedua tangannya untuk menenangkan ayahnya yang mulai terlihat khawatir. Dia tidak mau pikiran ayahnya terbebani dan malah berdampak pada kesehatan orang tuanya itu._

" _Lalu kenapa?"_

" _Aku pikir u-untuk menjaga ayah saja, disini. Di Nami," dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kepulangannya memang untuk menemani ayahnya yang tinggal sendirian. Menjaga satu-satunya orang tua yang masih dia miliki. "Oleh karena itu, ayah...mau dioperasi, ya."_

 _Hiashi tidak langsung menjawab, untuk beberapa menit laki-laki itu terdiam. "Tidak perlu, ayah_ –"

" _Jika alasannya uang, ayah tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah punya uang untuk biaya operasinya," Hinata mencengkram roknya erat, bibir tipisnya dia gigit kemudian. Gadis itu tidak berani menatap ayahnya sekarang._

 _Melihat wajah anaknya tersembunyi di balik poni ratanya, Hiashi bisa menduga ada sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui menimpa anak gadisnya itu. "Kau dapat uang itu darimana?" Hiashi usap rambut panjang itu. Hinata tersentak, tanpa sadar air matanya mulai menetes. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan gemetar, suara isakan kemudian mulai terdengar._

" _S-salah satu m-majikanku berbaik hati me-meminjamkan uang," dengan kasar Hinata mengusap air matanya. Sedikit menggaruk pinggiran mata untuk membuatnya seperti kelilipan._

" _Hinata," bohong jika Hiashi tidak tahu Hinata sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

" _Aku hanya t-tanpa sengaja me-membantunya, ayah. D-dan dia...meminjamkan uang karena aku b-bilang jika aku butuh uang untuk pengobatan ayah," Hinata kembali tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya._

" _Benarkah? Jika begitu, bagaimana kita bisa mengembalikannya nanti?" ada perasaan senang melanda hati Hinata mendengar ayahnya bicara seperti itu, secara tidak langsung ayahnya sudah mau untuk dioperasi._

" _Tenang saja, aku akan mengumpulkan uang untuk membayarnya," dalam hati Hinata meminta maaf telah membohongi ayahnya, meski begitu dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat ayahnya sembuh. Meski harus membuang harga dirinya sekalipun._

 _..._

 _Satu setengah bulan setelah hari itu, Hinata merasakan hal aneh pada tubuhnya. Di pagi hari dia akan mutah, lalu siangnya setelah berjalan dari rumah ke rumah sakit, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Padahal sebelumnya dia baik-baik saja menempuh jarak lima ratus meter menuju halte, tapi sekarang berjalan setengahnya saja membuatnya kewalahan._

 _Hinata tidak terlalu mengambil pusing, dia mungkin hanya terlalu kelelahan saja. Lagipula perhatiannya dia pusatkan pada kondisi ayahnya yang terus membaik setelah operasi. Tapi di hari ke lima setelah merasakan gejala vertigonya kembali, Hinata tumbang. Untungnya saat itu dia sudah berada di lobi rumah sakit, membuatnya langsung ditangani dokter yang berjaga di UGD._

 _Hinata mulanya akan meminta vitamin dan obat sakit kepala pada sang dokter, tapi perkataan dokter berkaca mata itu membuat Hinata bungkam seketika._

" _Saya tahu Anda anak dari pasien di ruang 32. Meskipun Anda anak yang berbakti, tapi tolong jangan abaikan anak Anda sendiri," kedua ungu pucat itu membola seketika._

" _A-anak?" tanya Hinata memastikan._

" _Anda tidak tahu? Anda hamil enam minggu," Hinata menutup bibir dengan kedua tangannya, masih tidak percaya dengan nyawa baru yang sekarang bersarang di perutnya. Benih dari mantan tuannya._

" _B-bagaimana ini?" gumam Hinata lirih. Mendadak dia didera rasa takut luar biasa, umurnya masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Daripada itu, bagaimana reaksi ayahnya nanti jika sampai tahu perihal kehamilannya?_

" _Bicarakan dengan ayah dari bayinya. Kalian harus membahasnya bersama, antara mempertahankan atau menggugurkan," saran sang dokter. Hinata merenung, bicara dengan ayah dari bayinya itu berarti dia harus kembali ke tempat itu lagi. Dia tidak mau, ancaman Fugaku tentu masih berlaku semendesak apapun kondisinya. Lagipula apa reaksi yang ditunjukkan laki-laki aristrokat itu apabila sampai mengetahui hal ini? Sekedar yang ia tahu, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus._

 _..._

 _Hinata lupakan sebentar tentang kondisi kehamilannya, hari ini adalah kepulangan ayahnya dari rumah sakit setelah hampir tujuh minggu penuh berada disana. Menyewa taxi untuk mengantar mereka, Hinata pastikan ayahnya akan merasa nyaman saat pulang ke rumah. Dimana dalam dua hari belakangan ini Hinata telah membersihkan sudut-sudut rumah kecil itu._

 _Pertama kali keluar dari taxi, mata Hinata melebar melihat siapa orang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Perawakan tegap dengan balutan jas mahal tidak akan pernah Hinata lupakan. Seketika tangannya gemetar mendapati laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya._

" _Selamat siang, Hyuuga-san. Bisa aku bicara dengan putrimu?" tunjuk sang tamu pada Hiashi._

" _Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan, tuan?" melihat putrinya ketakutan seperti ini membuat Hiashi maju._

" _Banyak. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin meminjamnya sebentar. Boleh?" walaupun terlihat seperti permintaan, tapi Hinata mengartikan perkataan itu sebagai perintah._

" _Ayah m-masuk saja duluan."_

" _Tapi–"_

" _Tidak apa-apa. Fugaku-sama hanya bicara sebentar," Hinata berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan ayahnya._

" _Baiklah. Kalau begitu ayah masuk dulu," meski kurang terima, Hiashi pada akhirnya mengalah._

" _Oh, iya. Aku sempat terlupa. Selamat atas keluarnya Anda dari rumah sakit, Hyuuga Hiashi-san," ucap Fugaku penuh penekanan, mengabaikan reaksi Hinata yang menegang di hadapannya._

" _Terima kasih," mata Hiashi menyipit. Sedikit menunduk ketika melewati laki-laki bernama Fugaku itu, Hiashi tidak mau menganggu perbincangan keduanya._

" _Selain mengucapkan selamat pada ayahmu, sepertinya aku juga akan mengatakan selamat padamu. Selamat atas kehamilanmu, Hyuuga," reaksi Hinata seperti biasa ketika berhadapan dengan Fugaku, menegang dengan gemetar hebat mendera tubuhnya. Tidak menyangka jika salah satu orang terkaya di Konoha itu tahu._

" _Sasuke bukan? Ayah dari bayimu?" meskipun tanpa bertanya, Fugaku sudah tahu tiap detilnya._

" _I-itu...Fugaku-sama–" tanpa menunggu, Fugaku menyela._

" _Gugurkan," satu kata bernada biasa yang berdampak cukup dasyat. Hinata memang sudah menduga Fugaku akan berkata demikian, tapi dia saja masih belum memutuskan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada anaknya, malahan kakek dari bayinya sudah memutuskan sepihak untuk mengakhiri hidup janin yang masih belum bernyawa itu._

" _T-tapi–" lagi-lagi Fugaku menyela._

" _Ku beri waktu satu minggu, jika dalam waktu itu kau belum melenyapkannya, kau benar-benar tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan, Hyuuga."_

 _..._

 _Meskipun tanpa adanya ancaman dari tuan besar itu, pada akhirnya Hinata memang harus memikirkan janin yang ada diperutnya. Gugurkan seperti perintah laki-laki itu atau memilih mempertahankannya. Dia bisa menilai ada banyak hal yang terjadi apabila dia memutuskan mematuhi, salah satunya kehidupannya bersama sang ayah tidak akan diganggu. Tapi dia tidak akan menjamin disisa hidupnya nanti, semua akan berjalan seperti dulu lagi. Dia akan dibayangi rasa bersalah telah melenyapkan darah dagingnya sendiri._

 _Sedang untuk opsi mempertahankan, apakah dia siap untuk menanggung semuanya?_

 _Fugaku tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, dan dia sendiri sudah tahu hal itu. Selain itu, bagaimana caranya dia bicara dengan ayahnya? Hyuuga senior pasti akan shock berat dan merasa bersalah apabila mengetahui hal sebenarnya dibalik uang operasinya._

 _Dan Hinata, saatnya tentukan pilihanmu._

" _Maafkan ibu, nak. Andaikan kau datang di waktu yang tepat, ibu akan mempertahankanmu. Maafkan ibu karena menjadi ibu yang lemah."_

 _..._

" _Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang perawat yang melihat ada seorang gadis kebingungan ketika memasuki gedung itu._

" _S-saya datang untuk operasi," jawabnya lirih._

" _Apa? Maaf, saya tidak dengar."_

" _Saya datang untuk operasi," Hinata menggigit bibirya. Tangannya sudah berkeringat dingin hanya karena berdiri di tempat ini._

" _Ah, begitu. Silakan isi data disini, lalu Anda bisa menunggu di sebelah sana," Hinata mengangguk kaku, mematuhi perawat cantik itu untuk mengisi data pada selembar kertas._

 _..._

" _Anda yakin ingin menggugurkannya?"_

" _I-iya."_

" _Baiklah. Anda bisa berbaring disana, saya akan ambilkan dulu alat-alatnya," perlahan-lahan Hinata yang sudah memakai pakaian pasiennya membaringkan diri. Pandangannya mengamati kesekeliling ruang operasi itu, mencari sebuah pengalihan dari rasa takutnya._

 _Dalam hati Hinata menangis, anaknyalah yang paling ketakutan disini. Beberapa saat lagi bentuk tubuhnya yang masih belum sempurna akan terkoyak menjadi beberapa bagian. Hinata tahu dia mendapatkannya dengan cara yang salah, tapi apakah anaknya pantas mendapat mengalami hal ini? Dikeluarkan secara paksa dari perut ibunya._

 _Masih ada waktu untuk berubah pikiran. Masih ada beberapa hari lagi untuk memikirkan cara mengelabuhi Fugaku. Dan masih ada kesempatan anaknya untuk tetap hidup._

 _Di tempat menakutkan ini, Hinata berubah pikiran. Dia akan melawan. Memilih kata hatinya meski dia tidak akan menjamin apa yang terjadi kedepannya nanti. Pertama, dia akan berkata yang sejujurnya pada sang ayah, dia akan mengatakan secara perlahan-lahan. Memberikan pengertian kenapa dia tidak bicara terus terang sedari awal. Dan untuk yang kedua, dia akan meminta sedikit bantuan._

" _Dokter...maaf jika hal ini merepotkan Anda. Tapi, bi-bisakan Anda membantu saya?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Hinata sempat menegang saat sapuan bibir itu terasa begitu lembut menyentuh keningnya, hanya menempel ringan tanpa ada kecupan, tapi hal itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Perlakuan mantan tuannya kali ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang pernah dia rasakan dulu. Juga, dengan situasi yang sangat-sangat jauh berbeda. Dia tidak akan menampik ada perasaan nyaman yang disalurkan laki-laki itu lewat rengkuhan eratnya. Tangan kokohnya terasa begitu hangat saat memeluk pinggangnya, memperlakukannya seolah-olah guci cina mahal yang rapuh.

Sekali lagi dia bertanya kepada hatinya, apakah dia bisa mulai percaya pada ayah dari anaknya ini?

Dan kata hatinya langsung menjawab iya.

Dia ingin percaya. Dia harus percaya.

Demi Kenichi.

Apapun. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk bayi mungilnya. Apapun akan dia berikan untuk bocah cengengnya. Dan laki-laki di hadapannya ini menawarkan semuanya. Semua yang dia butuhkan. Apalagi yang dia tunggu? Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjawab ajakannya? Membesarkan anak mereka berdua, melindungi Kenichi bersama-sama.

Hinata mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk menatap bola mata hitam itu saat si pemilik wajah sedikit menjauh. Kelopak matanya berkali-kali berkedip, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya saat ini.

"Sasuke... _sama..."_ sadar atau tidak Hinata semakin mencengkram kemeja depan Sasuke hingga kusut. Tapi ayah satu anak itu nampaknya tidak mempedulikannya. Atensinya sudah tercuri ketika lavender indah Hinata bersirobok dengan oniks miliknya.

"S-sa–saya...soal w-waktu itu...saat Sasuke- _sama_...um...p-pagi itu–" Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimat gagapnya saat wajah Sasuke kembali mendekat. Meskipun dia berkata dia sudah tidak takut padanya, namun tubuh Hinata hanya bereaksi normal, menegang karena belum terbiasa berdekatan dengan lawan jenis berstatus ayah anaknya.

"Hinata..." telinga Hinata mendengar suara baritone itu berubah menjadi serak ketika menyebut namanya.

Melihat semakin dekat wajah itu dengan wajahnya, Hinata tahu apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu. Memantapkan hati, perlahan kelopak mata Hinata menutup. Menyembunyikan iris ungu pucatnya untuk menyambut hal yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu sebagai bentuk pembuktian jika dia telah percaya sepenuhnya. Abaikan saja wajah dan jantungnya yang sudah menggila sejak tadi.

Setiap waktu yang terlewat, jarak keduanya mulai terkikis. Dan di detik ke lima, Hinata bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Terasa semakin dekat hingga Hinata merasa bibirnya bersentuhan dengan benda asing yang dia percayai sebagai bibir Sasuke. Tinggal menunggu milisekon lagi hingga kedua bibir itu ber–

 _ **Srakk**_

–berpisah.

Tangan yang semula berada di pinggang ramping Hinata, tiba-tiba malah berada di pundak. Mendorong menjauh memisahkan kedua tubuh yang sebelumnya menempel erat. Mata Hinata seketika membuka, menatap Sasuke yang menampilkan wajah yang berkebalikan dengan terakhir kali ia lihat. Laki-laki itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya, tapi Hinata bisa melihat alis hitam itu menukik seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hinata!" suara Sasuke terlalu kencang untuk bicara sedekat ini dengan lawan bicaranya. Dipandangnya perempuan itu lekat.

Dan Hinata tersadar, dia pasti telah melakukan kesalah–

"Maafkan aku."

"Eh?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Maaf karena aku me–" Sasuke menggeram, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. "Maaf karena sudah lancang menciummu," ulang Sasuke. Tanpa disadarinya dia hampir mencium Hinata dua kali malam ini. Di posisinya yang sekarang, kepala laki-laki itu menunduk dalam.

Untuk sesaat Hinata tertegun, dia bisa mendengar ketulusan dari permohonan maaf itu. Ada perasaan menggelitik yang dirasakan di hatinya, melihat betapa laki-laki itu menghargainya.

"S-Sasuke- _sama_ –" jemari Hinata bergerak untuk menyentuh helaian jabrik yang menutupi wajah Sasuke, tapi sayangnya apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu membuat jemari putih itu berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Aku–aku akan ke kamar mandi!" beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, Sasuke menyibak selimut dengan tergesa.

"Ah! Lilinnya," Sasuke kembali lagi untuk meletakkan lilin itu di tempatnya semula. Hinata setengah terbangun untuk menatap punggung itu yang menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

Setelah memastikan jika jarak di antara mereka terpaut cukup jauh, keduanya tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang sama. Menutupi wajah memerah mereka dengan kedua tangan.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ya ampun apa yang saya tulis ini? jujur saja waktu bagian flashback saya sempat buntu ide, hal itu yg membuat saya cukup lama menyelesaikan chap ini. jika ada yg bertanya akan ada aksi dewasanya atau tidak, saya masih ingat memasukkan rating T buat dakishimetai. tolong diingat.**

 **tp kalau nyerempet sih mungkin author gak janji #plakkk. hehehehe -/-**

 **untuk chap depan saya masih belum menentukan mau nulis apa, ada kemungkinan masih interaksi sasuhinaken kalo enggak langsung ke konflik.**

 **semoga minna-san tidak kecewa dan masih bersedia membaca fic saya ini.**

 **terima kasih untuk minna-san yang sudah menyemangati saya, untuk yang sudah review, fav dan follow fic ini.**

 **sekian dari saya, jaa adios...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Are,_ kenapa sampai sekarang ayah belum pulang, ya?"


	9. Chapter 9

Semuanya terasa sangat membingungkan sebenarnya. Tapi melihat wajah ibu yang berubah sedih membuatku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa aku tidak punya ayah sedangkan semua temanku memilikinya. Bahkan sampai ada yang punya dua, tapi aku nol. Ibu punya satu, tapi aku tidak tahu tentang kakek. Mungkin kakek juga tidak punya, sama sepertiku. Tapi kakek tidak menangis saat aku bertanya dimana ayahnya, sama sepertiku yang juga tidak menangis saat ditanya dimana ayahku, tidak seperti ibu.

Kakek bilang aku cengeng seperti ibu. Walaupun aku sudah bilang tidak berkali-kali, tapi aku memang bocah cengeng seperti perkataannya. Malu aku akui, aku masih kerap menangis ketika tidak menemukan ibu disampingku saat aku terbangun di malam hari. Berjalan super cepat ke kamar kakek adalah hal paling menakutkan yang pernah ada. Lorong begitu gelap dan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Tapi bergelung dan memeluk tubuh kakek bisa membuat semua itu menghilang. Seperti sihir.

Aku akan mendapati ibu di pagi hari seperti biasa, datang dengan wajah lelah dan berjalan seperti orang mabuk ke kamar. Meskipun ibu _mabuk,_ sarapan sudah siap setengah jam kemudian. Lauk di mangkukku tidak banyak, tapi tidak lebih sedikit dari milik kakek. Milik ibu bahkan tidak pernah aku lihat, katanya ibu suka makan lauknya duluan. Aneh.

Siangnya, aku akan berpamitan pada kakek yang sedang berkebun, bilang ingin main dan kakek akan cemberut. Katanya aku tidak boleh main dengan mereka. Mereka yang kumaksud adalah teman-temanku, tapi kakek tidak menganggap begitu. Kakek bilang teman-temanku adalah sekelompok bocah nakal yang suka menjahiliku. Itu tidak benar. Tidak semuanya begitu. Kaito- _kun_ dan Daiki- _kun_ tidak pernah membuatku menangis. Mereka baik. Mereka selalu mengajakku bermain.

Lagipula jika aku mengajak mereka ke rumah, kami tidak bisa bermain sepuasnya. Ada kakek yang akan menatap tajam kedua temanku dan membuat mereka takut. Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang jika kami hanya bermain di luar rumah, tapi kakek tidak mengijinkan. Aku tahu, kakek takut kami merusak tanaman di kebun kecilnya. Padahal kami bermain di sisi satunya.

Aku kurang begitu suka berlari karena aku selalu tertinggal. Kakiku masih paling pendek diantara mereka setelah aku minum susu seperti kata ibu. Mungkin jika aku bolos sehari, tidak akan berpengaruh pada tinggiku nanti, tapi ibu pasti mengomel. Kami berlari, lari sampai ke sebuah jalan besar yang dilewati mobil. Aku berkeringat dan bajuku basah dan nafasku pendek-pendek. Melihat itu, mereka yang sudah tidak berkeringat dan tidak bernafas pendek tapi bajunya masih basah, berlari meninggalkanku.

Kebanyakan dari mereka berumur delapan sampai sepuluh tahun, tentu saja larinya lebih cepat. Tapi saat aku berumur segitu aku akan lari lebih cepat lagi. Lebih, lebih, lebih cepat dari siapapun. Bahkan dari kakek yang berumur lebih dari limapuluh sekalipun.

Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menang. Aku selalu datang paling terakhir, lagi. Disaat seperti ini mereka akan mengolokku terus sampai bisa membuatku menangis. Lalu aku akan pulang setelahnya, bermain dengan mainanku dan menunggu ibu pulang. Jika kakek sedang tidur siang, aku lebih memilih menjemput ibu di tempat kerjanya. Ibu biasanya akan membelikanku biskuit ataupun permen di perjalanan pulang, tapi tidak sering. Uang ibu terkadang tidak cukup, ibu akan lebih memilih membeli sayur dan ikan daripada permen. Sayur dan ikan bisa untuk semua orang, jika permen cuma aku saja yang suka. Itu alasannya, padahal permen itu sangat enak.

Aku hapal apa yang disukai ibu dan kakek. Ibu suka roti gulung dengan kayu manis, aku juga suka, tapi kakek tidak. Kakek lebih suka teh berwarna hijau pahit yang rasanya lebih buruk dari susu rasa vanilla. Ibu terkadang juga minum, meskipun aku sudah menawarinya susu stroberiku. Mungkin susu stroberi cuma untuk anak laki-laki dan bukannya perempuan. Habisnya Yuri _-chan_ lebih suka minum jus dan kakaknya, Naoko- _nee_ , suka soda.

Niatku untuk menjemput ibu siang itu sepertinya harus batal. Bukan karena kakek sudah bangun, tapi ada dua orang laki-laki tinggi berdiri di depan pintu. Ibu dulu pernah bilang, jangan membuka pintu pada orang tidak dikenal, dan aku cukup memperhatikan saat itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Jadi, aku menghambur ke kamar kakek dan bilang jika ada orang di depan, kakek mulanya sedikit kesal karena aku menggoyang tubuhnya cukup keras.

Kakek bangun, dia menyuruhku untuk tetap berada di kamarnya. Aku cuma mengangguk sekilas, beberapa saat setelah kakek pergi aku berbaring di kasurnya. Bosan sekali menunggu di sini karena tidak ada mainan. Lima, enam, tujuh, entahlah berapa menit waktu yang terlewat. Aku menghitung satu sampai enampuluh dan kembali lagi dari satu. Ada yang super cepat karena aku sudah hapal dan ada yang lambat karena aku harus mengulanginya lagi, aku menghitung terlalu cepat sampai salah sebut. Hanya jam dinding saja yang benar-benar menghitung secara tepat. Letaknya yang ada di ruang tengah membuatku tidak bisa membuktikan hitunganku benar atau salah. Tapi aku yakin hitunganku pasti benar.

Lama sekali kakek tidak kembali, ini lebih lama dari tidur siangnya kurasa. Jika aku menghampirinya pasti kakek akan marah, jangan mengganggu pembicaraan orang dewasa, katanya. Menggelinding ke kanan dan ke kiri ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Kepalaku yang menempel di tatami berkali-kali berputar, aku tertawa tapi tidak keras. Dan di putaran ke lima ku, aku mendengar ada benda jatuh. _Debuk_ , kira-kira seperti itu suaranya jika aku menirukan. Tentu saja aku penasaran, berjalan super pelan, aku menggeser pintu untuk mengintip. Pintu depan terbuka lebar, sepertinya dua orang berpakaian hitam itu sudah pergi, aku keluar. Dan benar saja, aku tidak menemukan tamu-tamu itu berada di rumah. Malahan aku menemukan kakek terbaring di lantai.

Apa kakek sedang bermain berguling seperti aku tadi?

Tapi tidak mungkin, kakek kan sudah besar.

Apa kakek tertidur di sini?

Bisa jadi, tadi aku membangunkannya ditengah-tengah tidur siangnya. Kurasa tidur di lantai akan sangat dingin. Berkali-kali aku goyangkan bahunya, kakek tidak membuka matanya sama sekali. Aku coba sekali lagi, ini yang terakhir, dan hasilnya masih sama. Kakek tetap tidak bangun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ibu bilang kakek pergi. Pergi jauh katanya. Tapi sebenarnya kakek tidak pergi sejauh perkataan ibu. Kakek masih berada di Nami, tapi beda rumah denganku. Aku heran, kenapa kakek betah berada di dalam batu, dan bukannya pulang ke rumah. Beberapa kali aku menanyainya begitu dan kakek hanya diam saja. Mungkin kakek sedang marah.

Tinggal berdua dengan ibu ternyata kurang menyenangkan, aku rindu kakek, dan pastinya kakek juga merindukanku karena aku cucu satu-satunya. Ibu juga rindu tapi memilih untuk menutupi. Setelah kakek pergi, ibu berubah. Wajahnya masih cantik seperti biasa tapi bibirnya sering kali melengkung ke bawah. Di malam hari, aku yang pura-pura tertidur kerap mendengar ibu menangis. Di beberapa malam selanjutnya, aku mendapati ibu akan memelukku erat, mengecup dahiku berkali-kali, seharusnya ibu melakukannya saat aku bangun supaya aku bisa balas menciumnya.

Suatu siang ketika aku akan menjemput ibu di tempat kerjanya, Nenek Shiori memanggilku. Dia neneknya Yuri- _chan_ dan Naoko- _nee_. Katanya dia menyayangkan kepergian kakekku, kata sayang itu bukan berarti suka tapi seperti sesal. Dia juga merasa sedih atas kepergian kakekku, sama sepeti aku dan ibu. Aku banyak mendengar kata itu saat banyak orang berdatangan ke rumahku, dan aku tidak menyukai kehadiran mereka. Ibu hanya pura-pura tersenyum waktu itu.

Aku baru tahu kakek meninggal beberapa lama kemudian, ibu cuma bilang pergi dan aku langsung percaya. Tapi sekarang umurku enam setengah dan aku tahu semuanya. Itu hanya kata kiasan, artinya bukan kata yang sebenarnya. Aku juga mulai tahu basa-basi, saat ada yang bilang, _wah...kau cantik sekali_ , bukan berarti orang yang memuji itu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tapi bagiku wajah ibu sangat cantik. Dan itu bukan basa-basi.

Aku merasa semua berubah. Ibu semakin jarang pulang karena sibuk bekerja, aku kesepian tapi tidak bilang, itu akan membebani ibu. Jadi aku memilih diam. Dua laki-laki kembali datang. Karena tidak ada kakek yang membuka pintu, jadi aku yang membukanya. Aku bilang, kakek sudah meninggal dan salah satu dari mereka tersenyum. Ini pertama kali aku melihat ada orang yang senang dengan kematian kakek. Bukankah mereka berteman? Seharusnya dia sedih dan bukannya malah tertawa.

Wajahnya kuakui sangat menyeramkan, lebih seram dari kakek yang sedang marah. Seketika aku sadar, aku tidak seharusnya membuka pintu pada orang asing seperti kata ibu. Dan kurasa mereka bukanlah teman kakek seperti dugaan awalku saat aku lihat ibu menjerit histeris. Ibu masih di depan dan berlari super cepat, tidak pernah aku lihat ibu yang seperti itu. Ibu berdiri di depanku, menyembunyikanku dari dua orang itu. Aku dengar laki-laki menyeramkan itu berteriak nyaring dihadapan ibuku, berkali-kali dia menyalahkan ibu karena melahirkanku.

Aku takut, laki-laki tua itu melempar ibu ke samping. Tubuh ibu terbaring di tanah, aku menangis. Semakin kencang karena mereka menarik kerah bajuku, menarik tubuhku dengan mudah menjauh dari ibu. Aku memanggil ibu, menjerit sekencang yang kubisa untuk membangunkannya. Aku bisa saja pergi dengan mereka jika ibu tidak menolongku, dan aku tidak mau berpisah dengan ibu. Ibu bangun ketika aku hampir masuk mobil, kulihat dia berlutut memohon di hadapan laki-laki tua itu. Meminta melepasku dan berjanji tidak akan muncul dihadapannya.

Cukup lama mereka bicara, aku tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan karena aku masih menangis kencang. Benar kata kakek, aku bocah cengeng. Dan pada akhirnya harapanku terkabul, laki-laki bertubuh tegap melepasku. Aku jatuh ke tanah seperti ibu, lututku berdarah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku langsung berlari memeluk ibu secepat-cepatnya. Kami berpelukan sangat erat. Dua laki-laki menyeramkan itu pergi, dan aku harap mereka tidak akan kembali lagi.

...

Aku rasa semua menjadi sangat sulit setelah itu. Aku senang ibu tidak bekerja, tapi ibu tidak. Dia lagi-lagi menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan pura-pura tersenyum, seperti bermain peran. Aku harap ibu menjadi pinokio, sehingga jika dia berbohong hidungnya akan memanjang. Sangat sulit membedakan ibu yang sedang berbohong atau tidak, tidak seperti aku yang langsung ketahuan.

Di sela-sela kegiatan memasak sarapan, aku bertanya pada ibu. Mereka siapa? Ibu tidak menjawab, malahan dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tahu itu, aku pernah lihat di TV. Jika kau tidak mau membahas hal yang tidak kau suka, kau bisa membahas hal lain untuk mengalihkannya.

Luka di lututku mengering, kulit hitam yang kata ibu adalah kulitku yang mati mulai mengelupas. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat setiap hari warna hitam itu berganti menjadi merah muda. Dan semakin hari juga semakin menyenangkan karena ibu berada di rumah seharian. Tapi yang tidak menyenangkan adalah aku harus makan sawi setiap hari. Aku suka semua masakan ibu, tapi tidak dengan sayuran satu itu. Demi ibu, aku pura-pura menyumpit sayuran hijau itu, memakannya lahap agar ibu tersenyum.

Porsi makanku juga semakin sedikit, aku tidak protes. Ibu akan meminta maaf karena memberiku setengah porsi nasi di mangkukku, tapi aku lah yang harusnya meminta maaf pada ibu karena dia tidak makan sama sekali. Ibu lebih memilih mengisi piringku daripada miliknya, padahal seharian ini dia sudah bekerja keras.

Aku hanya bergumam lirih malam itu, mengatakan jika seharusnya aku punya ayah. Aku memang anak laki-laki ibu, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantunya. Jika ada ayah, semua pasti baik-baik saja. Tanpa aku ketahui ibu mendengarnya, dan keesokan harinya ibu menyuruhku untuk mandi pagi-pagi sekali.

Kami naik bus, lalu naik kereta, lalu naik taksi. Ini sungguh menyenangkan karena aku belum pernah naik kendaraan sebelumnya, apalagi berturut-turut seperti ini. Aku bertanya pada ibu, apa kita bisa naik ini lagi nanti? Ibu mengangguk singkat. Aku senang, walau aku tahu mungkin ibu tidak akan mengajak dalam waktu dekat. Tapi ibu sudah janji, jika dia lupa aku akan mengingatkannya lagi nanti.

Kami pergi ke museum, aku lihat ada tulang dinosaurus besar yang berada di tengah-tengah. Jangan dipegang, tulisan yang susah payah aku baca karena ditulis dengan huruf kanji. Aku menggandeng tangan ibu, takut tersesat karena ada banyak orang di sana. Bisa kurasakan tangan ibu menggenggam erat tanganku, tingkahnya aneh semenjak tadi pagi, tapi aku diam saja. Aku menarik tangan ibu untuk melihat dinosaurus lagi, kali ini bentuknya mirip jerapah karena lehernya yang panjang.

Siang hari, ibu mengajakku ke sebuah tempat makan. Katanya aku bisa pesan apa saja yang aku suka, tapi aku pesan soda, angka yang ditulis di daftar menu terlihat yang paling murah. Jika aku pesan burger atau pizza, aku yakin uang ibu akan habis nanti. Kami sedikit berdebat, ibu bilang aku boleh pesan lainnya, tapi aku menolak. Dan pada akhirnya kami hanya beli soda.

Aku naik taksi lagi, tapi bukan ke stasiun. Ibu mengatakan alamat panjang yang mengarah ke pinggir kota. Ada rumah super besar yang sangat bagus. Pak sopir berhenti di sana, menurunkan kami berdua dan memacu mobil kuning cepat. Ibu menggandeng tanganku, aku merasa tangannya basah karena keringat. Aku bertanya, ini rumah siapa?

"Ini rumah ayahmu," kata ibu tanpa menoleh. Aku berpikir keras.

Aku masih _kosong_ ketika ibu menyeretku masuk. Sebelumnya kami dihadang laki-laki menyeramkan, tapi tidak lama kemudian kami dibolehkan masuk. Suara dari benda kecil bernama telepon yang menyuruhnya.

Kami masuk, rumah itu begitu luas. Ada taman yang dua, tiga kali atau bahkan lebih, lebih besar daripada rumahku. Di dalamnya pun juga luas, perabotannya juga bagus, tidak seperti yang di rumah. Ibu berhenti, aku juga sama. Di depan kami, ada laki-laki berpakaian hitam. Wajahnya tampan. Mata hitamnya memandangku, aku menunduk. Malu ditatapnya.

Namanya Itachi- _sama_ karena ibu memanggilnya begitu. Dia menyuruh kami duduk, di hitungan enampuluh yang ke lima kali, aku melihat laki-laki tua menyeramkan datang. Di belakangnya juga ada laki-laki menyeramkan lagi, tapi tidak sama seperti yang datang ke rumah. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Itachi- _sama_.

Ibu bilang, jika aku adalah anaknya. Bukan pada Itachi- _sama_ , tapi pada laki-laki berambut jabrik bernama Sasuke. Dan laki-laki tua menyeramkan yang dulu datang ke rumah adalah kakekku. Dia ayahnya Itachi- _sama_ dan Sasuke–ayahku.

Sasuke, ayahku, dia tidak berteriak seperti kakek Fugaku, tapi suara dinginnya membuatku takut. Dia tidak percaya jika aku anaknya, sama seperti aku yang juga tidak percaya jika dia ayahku. Aku lebih senang jika Itachi- _sama_ adalah ayahku jika aku boleh memilih. Dia terlihat baik dan kalem.

Itachi- _sama_ menyuruh seorang kakak cantik untuk membawaku pergi, aku tahu, mereka sedang membahas pembicaraan orang dewasa. Karena aku masih kecil, mereka tidak membutuhkanku. Tapi aku butuh ibu karena di sini begitu menakutkan.

Ini terasa lebih lama dari naik bus, ditambah naik kereta, ditambah naik taksi. Kakak cantik itu membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup jauh dari ibu. Ada dua perempuan cantik yang sedang duduk minum teh dan ada dua anak-anak. Mereka lebih kecil dariku, bukan hanya tubuh tapi usianya juga. Kedua perempuan itu memandangku lekat, seperti menilai dari atas sampai bawah. Kuremas ujung bajuku, gugup karena semua orang di sana memperhatikanku. Kenapa ibu bicaranya lama sekali? Aku ingin segera pulang, rumah ayah menakutkan.

Itachi- _sama_ datang bersama ibu. Aku langsung berlari memeluk ibu. Ayo pulang, bisikku lirih. Ibu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggiku. Lalu ibu bilang, "Mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini."

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku tiba-tiba tinggal di sini? Ibu menjawab, "Karena ini rumah ayahmu, semua orang yang di sini adalah keluargamu."

Ibu juga keluargaku. Tapi kenapa ibu akan pergi? Kukira keluarga harus tinggal bersama.

"Dengar Ken, besikaplah yang baik. Jangan membuat ayahmu repot, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk karena ibu mengguncang pundakku, pertanda aku harus mendengar dan mematuhinya. Keningku dicium ibu, cukup lama. Setelah itu ibu pergi, aku mengejarnya. Ibu mau kemana? Aku ikut. Tapi ibu tidak berhenti, dia malah berjalan semakin cepat. Aku menangis, memanggilnya berkali-kali. Ibu tetap pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian di sini entah sampai kapan.

...

"Ken?" aku menoleh. Menatap takut Itachi- _sama_ yang berjalan ke arahku. Dia sebenarnya pamanku, kakaknya ayah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku...aku tersesat. Maaf," aku mengaku. Dia tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" kurasakan tangannya mengusap kepalaku.

"Karena kau ada di sini, ingin ikut denganku?"

"K-kemana?" tangannya menggandeng tanganku.

"Kau akan suka," tiap orang punya kesukaan yang berbeda-beda, kenapa dia bisa seyakin itu?

Paman Itachi membaca pikiranku. "Uchiha menyukai tempat ini," Uchiha itu nama marga keluarga ayah, kalau dulu namaku Hyuuga Kenichi sekarang berganti menjadi Uchiha Kenichi.

" _A-ano_...kita akan kemana, Itachi- _sama_?"

"Kenapa memanggilku begitu? Aku pamanmu," kukira orang di sini tidak suka kupanggil dengan sebutan sebenarnya. Sehingga sampai sekarang aku belum memanggil ayahku sama sekali.

"Nah, kita sampai," kata Paman Itachi. Dia membuka pintu kayu besar yang berisi jutaan buku. Aku belum pernah melihat ada buku sebanyak ini sebelumnya, jumlahnya sangat banyak. Bahkan lebih banyak dari jutaan buku yang ada di perpustakaan dekat rumah.

"Aku...boleh meminjamnya?" dia tertawa. Padahal aku tidak merasa sedang melucu.

"Tentu saja boleh, pilih saja buku yang kau suka," Paman Itachi berjalan ke sebuah rak tinggi di dekat jendela.

Aku menemukan sebuah buku dengan gambar bagus berjudul Alice, buku yang kubawa sekarang dipenuhi gambar penuh warna. Berbeda dengan buku yang ada di rumah yang hanya berisi tulisan saja. Aku baru tahu, ternyata Alice sangat cantik.

"Saat aku melihatmu duduk di sana, aku seperti melihat Sasuke mengecil."

"Seperti Alice?"

"Bukan," Paman Itachi tertawa lagi. Dia duduk di hadapanku, membawa buku tebal yang tidak ada gambarnya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya," Alice atau Sasuke?

"Dua-duanya," lagi-lagi Paman Itachi membaca pikiranku. Kurasa dia seorang cenayang.

"Bocah kecil jabrik yang terdampar di Wonderland," gumamnya lirih tidak terdengar.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **mulanya saya pengen nulis interaksi sasuhinaken, tp baru inget chap yg nyeritain kelanjutannya belum saya tulis. terima kasih buat taomio-san yang mengingatkan saya. maaf yang sebelumnya mengharapkan interaksi mereka di chap ini, saya merasa PHP-in minna-san. kalo yg chap sebelumnya nyeritain dari sudut sasu sama hina, di chap ini saya mencoba dari sudut ken. he's just normal six year old kid in here, or seven.**

 **terima kasih untuk yg sudah meninggalkan jejak berupa review, dan terima kasih juga untuk yg sudah fav dan follow fic saya.**

 **jaa adios...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ken, gerakkan setirnya lurus ke depan."

"Aku mencobanya, tapi ini bergoyang sendiri."

"Ayah lepas, ya."

"Tunggu! Jangan dulu, ayah."

"Tapi ayah sudah melepasnya."

Aku merasakan ayah melepas bagian belakang sepedaku, tapi hal yang kutakutkan tidak terjadi. Aku tidak jatuh seperti kemarin. Aku naik sepeda. Aku naik sepeda roda dua. Aku tersenyum, ayah juga. Dia melambai dari jauh, aku semakin kencang mengayuh sepedaku. Lebih cepat dari mobil ayah.

Aku menarik kata-kataku. Aku memilih ayah. Aku sangat mencintainya.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berusaha untuk fokus, tumpukan berkas yang harus ia periksa akan semakin bertambah jika dia hanya berdiam diri di kursi kerjanya. Pikiran mengenai kejadian semalam harus dia alihkan dulu, dimana di malam dingin itu dia hampir saja lepas kendali menyentuh ibu anaknya.

Sial!

Dia teringat kembali. Hati dan bagian bawahnya sesak bersamaan. _Double_ sial.

Sasuke menepuk dahinya, mengurut pelan untuk menghilangkan pening ringan. Dia menghela nafas kasar, dia pastikan hari ini tidak ada satu pun berkas yang diperiksanya.

"Sasuke!" suara milik kakaknya, entah bagaimana Itachi sudah berada di dalam ruang kerjanya sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Syukurlah. Aku kira kau ke mana."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kak?" ulang Sasuke. Ini masih jam kerja kantor dan bukannya jam istirahat.

"Tentu saja mencarimu. Kau tidak pulang semalam dan kau tidak bisa kuhubungi sama sekali. Kupikir kau–sudahlah," Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Ke mana kau semalam?" Itachi duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan kerja Sasuke, mengeluarkan _smartphone_ keluaran terbaru untuk mengecek beberapa pesan dari sekertarisnya.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan anakmu, kan? Dia menunggu semalaman karenamu," Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bersama dengan Hinata sampai membuatnya lupa pada anaknya. Dia benar-benar ayah yang buruk.

"Bohong kok. Dia tidur jam sembilan," Itachi tertawa dari tempat duduknya melihat ekspresi Sasuke barusan. Mengabaikan bagaimana wajah Sasuke sekarang yang kesal luar biasa.

"Jika kau ke mari cuma untuk itu, pergilah!" usir Sasuke.

"Tapi serius, Sasuke. Ke mana kau semalam?" meskipun membubuhi kata serius, Itachi masih belum bisa menghentikan kekehannya.

"Nami," singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Nami? Ke rumah Hinata?"

"Hn."

"Wah, hebat sekali. Ternyata kau gerak cepat sekarang. Meninggalkan Ken di rumah supaya bisa berduaan dengan Hinata. Aku akui idemu lumayan," Sasuke tidak memerlukan pendapat Itachi. Tapi entah kenapa dia sengaja memberi tahu kakaknya ke mana dia pergi kemarin.

"Kau melakukannya?" seringai Itachi semakin miring saja melihat gelagat adiknya. Tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan sedikit merona. Pemandangan super langka di usia Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Itu pembicaraan yang kurang sopan, Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke menirukan suara kakeknya ketika menegur kakaknya. Sejak dulu, Itachi terlihat sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan Uchiha lainnya.

"Iya, iya," kali ini gantian Itachi yang memutar matanya bosan. "Tapi kau tidak lupa memakai pengaman, kan?"

"Kak!" Sasuke menggeram. Ingin sekali Sasuke lemparkan papan namanya ke kepala Itachi sekarang juga. Sumpah, dia jengkel luar biasa pada ayah dua anak itu.

"Bisa-bisa Ken punya adik dalam waktu dekat," seolah tidak peduli, Itachi tetap terus mengerjai adiknya. Ini balas dendamnya untuk waktu itu. Meskipun Itachi tahu Sasuke adalah laki-laki dewasa, dia yakin adiknya itu menahan diri demi Hinata. Dia hapal peringai adiknya, mana ada Sasuke yang mau menunggu ataupun bersikap lembut jika bicara mengenai perempuan.

"Pergi dari sini!" usir Sasuke untuk kedua kali. Itachi malah tertawa lepas, adiknya ternyata masih cukup lucu setelah digoda habis-habisan.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Itachi sempatkan untuk berbalik. "Aku ingin punya keponakan perempuan–"

 _ **Brakk**_

Papan nama sudah terlempar membentur pintu cukup keras bertepatan dengan Itachi yang menutup pintu. Dia masih mendengar suara tawa kakaknya yang berjalan di lorong. Sasuke menggeram, setelah kedatangan kakaknya pikirannya semakin bertambah kacau. Lupakan soal _baby-making_ , menempelkan bibirnya pada tubuh Hinata adalah dosa besar, termasuk menyentuhnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat wanita itu kembali terluka karena dirinya lagi.

...

"Ayah?"

Sasuke melambai melihat anaknya yang berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Langkah kaki kecil itu semakin bertambah cepat saat jarak mereka semakin terkikis. Ayah satu anak itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya melihat rambut jabrik itu bergoyang diterpa angin.

"Kenapa ayah bisa di sini?" tanya Kenichi. Ini masih jam tiga sore, di jam segini ayahnya biasanya masih bekerja.

"Menjemputmu tentu saja," Sasuke tahu anaknya heran. Selama ini dia hanya mengantar Kenichi sekolah setiap pagi. Bocah itu tersenyum senang mendapati ayahnya yang datang menjemptnya.

"Apa perjalanan ayah menyenangkan?" tanya Kenichi saat di dalam mobil.

"Huh?" Sasuke yang menyetir sedikit bingung.

"Paman Itachi bilang ayah kemarin pergi ke luar kota."

"Ya, begitulah," Sasuke tersenyum canggung. "Mumpung ayah pulang awal, kau ingin sesuatu? Atau pergi ke suatu tempat misalnya."

Sasuke melirik anaknya yang sedang berpikir. "Hari ini Temujin- _sensei_ datang," Temujin adalah nama guru privat yang mengajari Kenichi di rumah.

"Jadilah berani untuk hari ini. Kita bolos."

" _Un!_ " Kenichi tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah ayahnya hari ini.

" _Satetto_ , ke mana Kenichi _bon-chan_ ingin pergi sekarang?" Kenichi tertawa lepas mendengar sebutan ayahnya untuknya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum mendengar suara cempreng itu.

"Apa kita bisa ke museum, ayah? Aku ingin lihat dinosaurus di sana."

" _Kashikomarimashita._ "

...

"Kau senang?" Sasuke menggandeng tangan Kenichi. Di hari biasa, ternyata museum dipadati banyak orang.

"Iya. Mereka menambah dinosaurus lagi," tunjuk Kenichi pada sebuah dinding kaca yang diisi dua dinosaurus yang hidup di air.

"Sepertinya kau pernah ke mari," Sasuke meminum kopinya. Untuk Kenichi, bocah itu memilih minuman rasa mangga.

"Dulu dengan ibu. Kami ke mari sebelum ke rumah ayah," Sasuke menoleh, memandang anaknya yang menatap takjub replika triceratops dari dekat. Pandangan laki-laki itu berubah sendu.

"Ayah dulu menakutkan?"

Kenichi mendongak, lalu tersenyum. "Sangat."

Melihat wajah polos anaknya, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. "Kau saja yang penakut," tangan Sasuke mengacak rambut Kenichi hingga berantakan. Kenichi menatap sebal ayahnya, sesaat kemudian merapikan rambut jabriknya sekenanya.

Sasuke perhatikan lagi anaknya yang kembali terfokus pada simulasi telur triceratops yang menetas. Bocah itu terlihat mirip dengan sang ibu jika begitu, senyumnya mudah sekali mengembang hanya karena hal-hal sederhana. Tidak seperti dirinya dulu yang pelit senyum.

"Ayah," panggil Kenichi tanpa menatap ayahnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke juga begitu. Dia ikutan melihat robot berbentuk hewan bercula tiga itu yang memberi makan anak-anaknya.

"Minggu ini...ayah sibuk?" tanya Kenichi lirih.

Sasuke menunduk, "Kenapa?"

Cukup lama Kenichi terdiam, "Ibu merindukanku, jadi–"

"Kita ke Nami," belum sempat Kenichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah keburu tahu.

"Benarkah?!" mata Kenichi mengkilap menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk, Kenichi tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menutup. Tidak pernah Kenichi meminta untuk mengantarnya ke rumah ibunya. Selama ini, Sasukelah yang selalu mengajak untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Sepertinya anaknya sangat merindukan ibunya kali ini.

"Katakan saja jika kau yang merindukan ibumu, bocah cengeng," ejek Sasuke senang. Ayah muda itu tersenyum miring melihat wajah memerah anaknya. Padahal dia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama.

...

Sasuke dan Kenichi datang di hari Jumat malam. Tetap seperti biasa, Kenichi memeluk Hinata erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindu pada sang ibu yang tidak dia temui selama dua minggu. Berlaku juga pada sikap orang tuanya yang tetap canggung seperti biasa.

Kenichi membantu ibunya membuat makan malam, sembari menunggu ayahnya yang sedang mandi. Bocah kecil itu bercerita apa saja kegiatannya pada sang ibu selama ini, dimulai dari dirinya yang belajar naik sepeda sampai pergi ke museum bersama ayahnya tiga hari lalu.

"Lututmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata yang teringat tentang luka anaknya karena terjatuh dari sepeda.

"Sudah sembuh beberapa hari lalu," kata Kenichi sambil memecah telur. Sesaat Kenichi tersadar, "Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu aku terluka?" bocah itu merengut bingung, dia sengaja melewati bagian itu supaya dia terdengar langsung mahir naik sepeda.

"Ah...itu..." bagaimana Hinata mengatakannya, perempuan itu gelagapan sendiri. Tidak mungkin dia bilang dia tahu dari ayahnya yang kemari beberapa hari lalu tanpa dirinya, apalagi sampai menginap. Mengingat bagaimana kejadian malam itu.

"Ibu tahu dari–"

"Makan malamnya sudah siap?" Sasuke tiba-tiba datang mengagetkan ibu-anak itu.

Kenichi berbalik. "Ayah tidak pakai baju?" tanya Kenichi otomatis saat melihat tubuh ayahnya yang hanya terbalut handuk di pinggang.

"Ah...ini..." Sasuke mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Mendengar Hinata yang tanpa sengaja bisa membocorkan kedatangannya waktu itu, membuat Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengabaikan lantai kayu di belakangnya yang basah akibat tetesan air di tubuhnya yang tidak di keringkan dengan benar.

"Baju–baju ayah terjatuh di bak mandi," Sasuke tidak berbohong. Dia memang akan memakai pakaiannya ketika Kenichi bertanya hal itu pada ibunya. Tapi karena sedikit panik, dia menjatuhkan kaus dan celananya.

"Begitu ya," Kenichi mengangguk paham. Sedang Hinata tidak berani menatap mantan tuannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah duluan mendengar perkataan anaknya yang bilang ayahnya tidak memakai baju.

"S-saya akan ambilkan baju ganti," Hinata berjalan sambil menunduk, mengindari memandang kondisi tubuh Sasuke yang _topless._ Tanpa tahu jika Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hinata memasuki kamar ayahnya yang sudah berganti fungsi menjadi tempat penyimpanan barang. Lemari pakaian yang tertutupi tumpukan kardus membuat Hinata sedikit kesulitan untuk mengambil baju yang ada di dalam, butuh waktu untuk memindahkan kardus-kardus itu. Sebuah yukata berwarna coklat tua berhasil Hinata ambil, berada di tumpukan teratas yang bisa dijangkaunya. Kondisinya masih bagus untuk dipakai Sasuke sebagai pakaian ganti sementara.

Ketika Hinata berbalik untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang bersama Kenichi, perempuan itu terlonjak kaget dengan sesosok tubuh tegap yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Saking kagetnya Hinata menabrak lemari kayu hingga membuat kardus yang ada di atasnya terjatuh. Melihanya, Sasuke segera melindungi tubuh kecil itu. Memerangkap dengan tubuh tegapnya agar kardus berisi apapun itu tidak melukai Hinata. Gantinya, punggungnya sendiri yang tertiban.

"S-Sasuke- _sama_!" Hinata memekik panik. Mata keperakan itu terlihat sayu dengan linangan air di pinggirannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" suara Hinata terdengar sangat khawatir. Bagi Sasuke, rasa sakit di punggungnya tidak berasa apa-apa mendengar suara lirih Hinata. Mata hitamnya menatap lurus wajah perempuan di hadapannya, wajah memerahnya membuat Sasuke mendapatkan gejolaknya. Dia menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya.

"Sasuke... _sama_?" melihat ayah Kenichi tidak merespon, membuat Hinata memastikan jika laki-laki itu tidak apa-apa.

Tapi panggilan nama itu, membuat Sasuke membuang jauh akal sehatnya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Maka tanpa meminta ijin dari perempuan itu, Sasuke mengecup leher jenjang Hinata. Melakukannya berkali-kali hingga terdengar erangan lirih perempuan itu. Tangan Hinata mencoba mendorong bahu telanjang Sasuke, namun sayangnya hal itu tidak berhasil sama sekali. Semakin Hinata mendorong, semakin Sasuke gencar mendaratkan ciumannya. Sayangnya kegiatan itu harus terhenti ketika suara bocah kecil berdengung di telinganya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kenichi datang dengan membawa boneka dinosaurus yang dibelikan ayahnya. Niatan untuk bermain sebentar sebelum makan malam gagal karena dia mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari kamar kakeknya.

Seketika Sasuke menjauh dari Hinata.

"K-Ken...ti-tidak ada apa-apa, nak," jawab Hinata terbata. Wajahnya yang merah ditutupi dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Apa kardus itu menjatuhi wajah ayah dan ibu?" tunjuk Kenichi pada kardus yang isinya berceceran di lantai. "Soalnya wajah kalian memerah. Apa sakit?"

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja," kali ini gantian Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menghindari memandang Hinata saat ini, sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada perempuan itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak main saja dulu dengan mainan barumu? Ibu akan memasak makan malam setelah membereskan ini."

"Baiklah," Kenichi melenggang pergi, dia sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya.

Hinata memungut yukata yang terjatuh karena mendapat serangan Sasuke tadi. Kedua tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika menyodorkan pada Sasuke. Melihat itu, Sasuke seakan mendapat satu pukulan telak di hatinya. Dia kembali membuat Hinata ketakutan, bahkan yang lebih parah, dia kembali menyakitinya. Dasar laki-laki brengsek, tidak bisakah dia mengalihkan pikirannya untuk tidak menyentuh Hinata barang sejenak saja? Dia sendiri saja masih belum yakin bagaimana perasaannya pada ibu anaknya itu. Hubungannya dengan Hinata pasti akan merenggang setelah semua yang terjadi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Untungnya dia tidak sampai menjamah Hinata terlalu jauh. Kerja bagus Ken, terima kasih sudah datang menyelamatkan ibumu, batin Sasuke lega.

...

Tidak biasanya Kenichi sudah tertidur di jam segini, bocah itu terlelap di _futon-_ nya sendiri sambil memeluk bonekanya. Kelelahan pasti menjadi alasannya, semenjak siang dia terus bermain sampai malam. Bahkan saat di mobil sekalipun.

Sasuke mengusap surai hitam milik anaknya. Jika seperti ini, dalam satu kali lihat semua orang pasti sepakat jika anak itu adalah duplikat dirinya. Bentuk wajah, bentuk hidung dan bibir, semua itu turunannya. Untuk mata, irisnya yang hitam juga merupakan turunannya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak ingin Sasuke turunkan pada putranya, dia harap mata bulat anaknya akan tetap terus seperti itu. Tidak berubah menajam beberapa tahun lagi, apalagi saat menatapnya. Aneh memang. Semua Uchiha selalu memiliki mata tajam mengintimidasi. Tapi Sasuke tidak menginginkannya, biarkan anak laki-lakinya itu mirip dengan sang ibu yang baik hati.

Saking tenggelam dengan pikirannya tentang Kenichi, Sasuke hampir melupakan kejadian dua jam lalu bersama Hinata. Perempuan itu baru saja memasuki kamar dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Sasuke sedikit menjauh, memberikan ruang bagi Hinata untuk bersama Kenichi. Laki-laki itu berada di posisi yang biasa ia gunakan ketika tidur bersama Hinata di atas _futon_ , duduk bersila menghadap dinding. Dia tahu Hinata pasti tidak ingin memandangnya sekarang dan Sasuke juga tahu Hinata terlalu sungkan untuk bilang begitu.

Tapi di beberapa menit setelah Hinata datang, sebuah sapuan tangan hangat terasa di punggungnya. Sasuke memberanikan diri berbalik, ia tahu itu tangan Hinata. Dan pemandangan yang tidak diduganya adalah senyum Hinata yang merekah di bibir ranumnya. Walaupun tipis, Sasuke merasakan jantungnya melompat mendapati senyum itu ditunjukkan padanya.

"Sasuke- _sama_ baik-baik saja?"

Bukan. Jangan menanyakan itu. Salahkan aku. Maki aku karena perbuatanku tadi.

"Te-terima kasih," Hinata menunduk ketika mengatakannya. Ada rona merah yang berhasil Sasuke kenali di pipi Hinata. Sayangnya itu bukan rona merah menahan marah, tapi malu.

"S-Sasuke- _sama_ telah melindungi saya."

Lalu dengan kejadian selanjutnya? Apa dia lupa? Dia hampir lepas kendali jika Kenichi tidak datang tadi.

"Hi–" Sasuke urung menyebut namanya. Tapi jika dia tidak mengatakannya, dia jamin Hinata akan semakin menjauh nantinya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke tulus.

"Maaf karena hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Maaf karena aku pernah menyakitimu. Maaf karena aku akan menyakitimu. Maaf karena aku–" Sasuke memandang Hinata dalam.

"–menginginkanmu berada di sampingku."

Hinata kembali tertegun dengan ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Aku tahu itu terdengar egois. Tapi jika tidak bersamamu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sisa hidupku nanti. Dan itu terdengar seperti rayuan gombal, tapi aku serius mengatakannya," Sasuke sedikit terkekeh pada bagian terakhir, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku belum membuktikan padamu, aku juga belum menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Ken. Tapi aku begitu menginginkannya. Tinggal bersama kalian sebagai keluarga utuh, di mana aku menjadi suamimu dan kau jadi istriku. Mengantar Ken sekolah dan pergi bekerja. Pulang malam hari kemudian disambut anakku yang bercerita tentang kegiatannya di sekolah dan istriku yang manis. Tidur dipangkuannya ketika aku lelah dan anakku yang besikap manja padaku."

"Kau dan Ken–kalian, kalian membuatku menginginkan hal yang tidak pernah terbayang di benakku sekalipun. Maaf aku bicara panjang lebar, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Kau yang menentukan, Hinata. Apapun keputusanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia menyerah? Ya, dia memutuskan untuk menyerah. Jika Hinata pernah berpikir bersama dengannya akan membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman, maka Sasuke ingin membalik pikiran itu. Bersama dengannyalah perempuan itu tidak akan merasa nyaman. Dia masih ingat betapa brengseknya ia, dan ia rasa masih akan tetap begitu untuk kedepannya lagi.

Sasuke merasa sakit. Sakit yang benar-benar sakit. Melepas Hinata dan Kenichi untuk bahagia tanpa dirinya, menimbulkan luka dalam di hatinya. Tapi jika itu sepadan, maka dia akan melakukannya. Hinata sudah berkorban selama ini, jadi biarkan dia yang berkorban sisanya.

" _H-hai_."

Sasuke menatap Hinata, tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Perempuan itu tentu setuju semua keputusan berada di tangannya.

" _Hai_ ," ulang Hinata lagi kala melihat respon Sasuke. Kali ini lebih tegas.

Ayah Kenichi berpikir jika Hinata mengulangi katanya karena dia tidak dengar. Membalasnya dengan tersenyum lagi.

" _Hai desu yo,_ Sasuke- _sama_."

Wajah Hinata memerah akut saat mengucapkannya, bahkan sampai telinga dan lehernya. Hinata tidak menunduk untuk sembunyi, dia ingin menunjukkan dia juga serius seperti Sasuke.

Melihat wajah itu, otak Sasuke mulai mengerti. Kenapa di saat seperti ini otak jeniusnya tidak bekerja dengan benar?

"H-huh?" otaknya yang tumpul membuatnya jadi tergagap. Tapi tidak dengan jantungnya. Alat vitalnya itu malah bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"S-soal...aja–ajakan Sasuke- _sama_ pa-pagi itu..." sekuat tenaga Hinata tidak pingsan di tempat.

" _Hai_!" empat kali. Harus empat kali supaya katanya tersampaikan, sama seperti ucapan maaf Sasuke padanya yang membuatnya tersadar. Dia juga ingin bersama dengannya. Juga menginginkan hal-hal yang Sasuke ucapkan, bersama dengannya, bersama Kenichi juga.

Wajah merah, nafas pendek, lengan yang panjang, Hinata rasakan dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi dia mendapat pelukan erat dari Sasuke, Hinata tidak menegang. Dia menikmatinya, mencoba menikmatinya. Pelukan ini nanti yang akan sering dia rasakan di waktu yang akan datang. Mungkin jika dia sudah memiliki kepercayaan diri, kedua lengannya akan gantian memeluk tubuh tegapnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," Sasuke mengecup ubun-ubun Hinata beberapa kali di sela-sela memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Ada pesta kembang api di hatinya saat ini. Meletup-letup menimbulkan percikan hangat yang menyesakkan. Indah dan terasa menyenangkan. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja? Dan kenapa dia baru menyadarinya?

Jika terus seperti ini, dialah yang akan jatuh cinta pada Hinata duluan. Cinta mati padanya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **aku sih iyes, gak tau mas anang**

 **ya ampun, knp malah begini?! sumpah dari kemarin2 saya udah ngerancang gmn jalan ceritanya buat chap ini, tp malah melenceng jauh. sangat jauh malah. rasanya kayak dapat 4 yes trus gugur di babak selanjutnya. tp semoga minna-san masih berkenan mampir untuk membaca fic saya ini.**

 **author note:** a **) hina jadi wanita penghibur? bukan kok, ken hanya nganggap jalannya hina kayak orang mabuk aja, soalnya sempoyongan krn dia kerja dari malam sampe pagi.** b **) buat pov mikoto...hm...awalnya saya malah mau buat povnya semua chara yg terlibat tp tdk jadi krn nanti jd banyak chap #authornya aja yg malas luar biasa.** c **) ken saya buat sifatnya mirip hina, supaya sasu cepat jatuh cinta ke hina lewat ken.** d **) fugaku yg buat hiashi mati? itu semua salahnya, pak polisi! tolong penjarakan dia.** e **) untuk masalah ending saya blm tentukan, happy atau sad tergantung mood saya yg labil ini, hontou ni gomenasai**

 **sekian dari saya, saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika minna-san meninggalkan jejak, seperti uang, deposito, surat jaminan misalnya, atau apapun yg berharga #plaaakkkk. tolong lupakan. hehehehe XD**

 **jaa adios**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidur Sasuke sedikit terusik karena merasakan sentuhan di punggungnya. Rasa sakitnya berangsur-angsur berkurang, berganti menjadi rasa hangat dari usapan halus tangan seseorang. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, dia sudah menduga siapa tersangka yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Hinata. Nama perempuan yang selalu terngiang di kepalanya.

"M-maafkan saya, Sasuke- _sama_ ," tangan Hinata berhenti ketika melihat iris hitam Sasuke. "S-saya sudah bersikap lancang," lagi, Hinata terlihat ketakutan karenanya.

Sasuke menggeleng, dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. "Kau tidak tidur?"

"S-saya..."

"Tidurlah. Jika kau mengkhawatirkan punggungku, ini tidak terasa sakit sama sekali," sedikit bohong tidak apa-apa, kan? Sasuke hanya tidak mau perempuan itu merasa bersalah, lagipula dia sendiri yang berinisiatif mendorong Hinata. Melindungnya agar tidak tertimpa kardus yang entah berisi apa.

" _A-ano_...b-b-bisa Anda buka b-b-baju Anda?"

 _Glek_

Sasuke mematung mendengar permintaan berani Hinata. Tapi otaknya tidak akan berpikir ke arah negatif, dia sangat tahu Hinata bukanlah perempuan semacam itu. Apalagi di kamar ini tidak hanya mereka berdua, ada Ken yang tengah terlelap. Jadi tidak mungkin ini berhubungan dengan aktivitas orang dewasa.

"J-jangan salah p-paham, Sasuke- _sama_. Saya h-hanya mau memberi salep p-pada punggung Anda."

"A-aa," Sasuke mengangguk kaku. Dia berbalik memunggungi Hinata, membuka yukata coklat milik mendiang ayahnya untuk memperlihatkan punggungnya. Keduanya memerah malu, sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit menggerutu pada jantung dan pipinya. Ini bukan pertama kali dia memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya pada perempuan. Bersama teman-teman kencannya dulu, dia selalu melakukan hal lebih dari ini, bahkan Hinata juga pernah. Tapi bedanya debaran itu tidak muncul sebanyak dan sesering dengan Hinata.

Ketika Hinata mulai mengusap perlahan, ada sengatan yang membuatnya merinding. Dia butuh pengalihan, apapun itu. Tangannya sudah mengepal erat, ada setetes keringat mengalir di dahinya. Dia harap punggungnya tidak berkeringat. Dan yang terpenting, Hinata tidak merasakan debaran jantungnya.

"Sudah?" cepatlah Hinata, batin Sasuke. Jika terlalu lama, dia harus berlari ke kamar mandi.

"I-iya," merasa semua bagian memar sudah terolesi, Hinata membantu Sasuke memakai yukatanya. Hanya memakaikan di pundak dan sisanya biar laki-laki itu sendiri yang mengurusnya.

"Terima kasih," Hinata mengangguk. Dia membereskan tempat obat supaya _futon_ itu bisa digunakan istirahat lagi bagi Sasuke.

Melihat laki-laki itu masih belum berbaring, Hinata sempat berpikir jika dia menunggunya. Dan memang benar saat Hinata masuk ke dalam _futon_ , Sasuke juga ikutan berbaring. Mereka sama-sama terlentang, seperti menjaga perasaan satu sama lain apabila mereka tidur dengan saling memunggungi. Mata Sasuke tidak bisa terpejam, selain karena kejadian tadi, mungkin tidur satu jam sudah cukup membuatnya tidak mengantuk. Disamping itu, Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia belum dan–sepertinya–tidak akan mengantuk. Ini dua jam pasca dia menerima lamaran dari laki-laki itu dan jantungnya masih tak mau berkompromi untuk menghentikan debaran kencangnya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke setelah lima menit terbaring. Otomatis perempuan itu menoleh. Hinata menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan mantan tuannya.

"Kau yakin?" Hinata tidak tahu, apa yang membuatnya harus meragu. "Masih ada kesempatan untuk berubah pikiran," pernikahan yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke- _sama_...berubah pikiran?"

"Aku–tidak. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Maksudku kau, kau yakin mau menikah denganku? Kau tahu aku seperti apa, aku hanya...aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal."

"Jika S-Sasuke- _sama_ tidak–um...maka s-saya juga ti-tidak," nafas Hinata sempat tersendat, tangannya mencengkram baju di bagian depan. Pandangannya kembali menatap langit-langit kamar.

Mendengar hal itu, lagi-lagi dadanya terasa nyeri. Seperti ada hamparan bunga yang semakin bermekaran di hatinya. Sasuke berganti posisi, menghadap Hinata untuk melihat wajah perempuan itu dari dekat. Semula Hinata hanya melirik, tapi mendapati tatapan intens itu membuatnya cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Rasa percaya dirinya tiba-tiba menciut.

"Punggungku sakit jika berada di posisi tadi," jelas Sasuke untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya. Hinata bergumam tidak jelas, tapi tidak menunjukkan keberatan sama sekali.

"Dari dulu aku ingin bertanya hal ini padamu. Sebenarnya ada banyak, tapi aku tahu itu akan terdengar lancang. Hubungan kita tidak begitu baik dan aku masih bukan apa-apa, maksudku aku masih orang asing untukmu. Oleh karena itu aku menahannya sampai seka–"

"Sasuke- _sama_ ," Hinata sebenarnya tidak berani memotong, tapi jika terus dibiarkan, Sasuke akan terus meracau.

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku sebagai gantinya. Tanyakan apa saja, akan aku jawab. Ah, jika ada pertanyaanku ada yang mengganggumu, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Kau hanya–"

"Sasuke- _sama_ ," Hinata tersenyum. "Silakan tanyakan apa yang ingin Anda tahu."

"Sebelumnya aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu, Hinata. Aku tidak memaksa, jika kau tidak suka aku tahu–baiklah," Sasuke mendapati mata indah itu menatapnya, pertanda jika dia tidak keberatan.

"Apa...apa ada orang yang kau sukai saat ini?" wajah Hinata memerah. Dia palingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Apa ada?" ulang Sasuke. Ada rasa was-was menanti jawaban Hinata. Apa jadinya jika memang ada orang yang Hinata sukai? Pernikahan mereka akan menjadi pernikahan hampa tanpa cinta. Mungkin kurang tepat jika dikatakan seperti itu, cintanya nanti yang akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan sebelum dia melakukan apa-apa. Tapi memangnya dia akan diam saja? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Dia harus memenangkan hati Hinata. Secepatnya. Secepat yang dia bisa.

Hinata menggeleng.

Lega. Sasuke mendesah lega dalam hati.

"Tapi ada orang yang saya cintai."

Belum sepuluh detik. Dia sudah merasakan sambaran petir secepat ini.

Siapa?

Sasuke menjerit dalam hati.

Siapa orang yang dicintai Hinata?

Apa dia lebih tampan darinya? Atau lebih kaya?

Kedua hal itu masih bisa diatasi. Dirinya masih yakin jika tampangnya bisa melumpuhkan beberapa perempuan sekaligus. Untuk urusan harta, selain warisan, ada tabungan di akun bank miliknya yang dia dapat dari hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini. Tapi akan sangat bahaya jika orang itu lebih baik darinya. Sifat. Maksudnya dia punya sifat baik yang tidak dimilikinya.

"Sia–"

Hinata tersenyum. Membuat Sasuke mengerem mendadak.

"Apa dia tampan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dia ka–apa dia baik?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Dan _game over_ untuk Sasuke. _Critical hit_ yang langsung menghabiskan nilai HP miliknya saat baru memulai pertarungan.

"Jadi...apa reaksinya nanti jika tahu kita akan menikah?" apapun itu, dia tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan mereka.

"M-mungkin dia setuju," kening Sasuke mengernyit. Cukup bingung dengan maksud orang itu. Masa iya, dia setuju orang yang dicintainya dimiliki orang lain.

Melihat raut bingung laki-laki itu, Hinata berusaha keras untuk menahan senyumannya. Tapi sayangnya Sasuke sadar, sadar akan siapa yang Hinata maksud dari gelagatnya.

"Biar kutebak. Apa dia ada di sini?" Hinata tidak menjawab, senyumnya kian merekah. Dan Sasuke merasakan kelegaan seketika.

"Di sampingmu?" Sasuke tanpa sadar tertawa. Tentu saja. Hinata mencintainya dengan segenap hatinya. Dia sudah sering melihat, mata pucat itu menumpahkan segala kasih sayang yang dimilikinya untuknya. Seluruh dunia Hinata berpusat padanya.

Kenichi.

Laki-laki tampan dengan kepribadian baik yang berhasil mencuri hati Hinata. Anaknya. Anak mereka.

Hinata menoleh, menatap bocah kecil yang tidur terlelap. Bibirnya terbuka dan posenya yang berantakan. Perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan kekehannya.

"Saingan yang berat," gumam Sasuke lirih. Jika Kenichi, Sasuke sudah kalah telak.

"Eh? Sasuke- _sama_ bicara sesuatu?" Hinata berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," Sasuke menggeleng.

"S-Sasuke- _sama_..."

"Hm?"

"Sasuke _-sama..._ p-punya seseorang yang di-dicintai?" tanya Hinata takut.

"Ada," jawab Sasuke. Kali ini gantian Hinata yang menegang. Perempuan itu dihinggapi rasa takut, takut apabila laki-laki itu membuang kebahagiaannya demi mereka. Sasuke tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Dia juga berada di sini," Sasuke tidak mau hanya dirinya saja yang dipermainkan. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Hinata katakan. Bedanya dia punya dua–masih segera sebenarnya.

"Kenichi?" Hinata mengulum senyum. Ternyata laki-laki itu sudah memiliki perasaan itu pada anaknya.

"Ya, dan mungkin ibunya," penuturan Sasuke barusan membuat Hinata seketika mematung, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan bicara demikian. Hinata menunduk, antara malu dan gelisah.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke. Dia ingin atensi perempuan itu berpusat padanya. "Aku akan–kita akan melakukannya secara perlahan-lahan," entah sadar atau tidak jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat, semenjak dengan kurang ajarnya tangan Sasuke membelai pipi memerah Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin pernikahan kita hanya sebatas tanggungjawab saja, aku tahu aku menuntut terlalu banyak padamu, tapi bisakah...kita berusaha untuk saling peduli satu sama lain? Maksudku, aku tidak mau kita hanya pura-pura bahagia di hadapan Ken dan saling mengacuhkan di belakangnya," dari jarak sedekat ini Hinata bisa mencium aroma tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Aku ingin kau percaya dan bersandar padaku, Hinata."

"Saya–j-jika Sasuke- _sama_ tidak keberatan–"

"Hmp. Kau mirip sekali dengan Ken," Sasuke menahan tawanya, tidak baik terbahak disaat serius seperti ini. "Kenapa kalian selalu mengutamakanku daripada diri kalian sendiri?" heran Sasuke. Seharusnya dia yang melakukan itu, bukannya anak dan calon istrinya.

"Aku takut jika kita sudah menikah, kau hanya pasrah saja nanti," tidak buruk sebenarnya, apalagi jika Hinata begitu ketika di bawahnya. Cukup Sasuke. Jaga pikiranmu untuk tidak ke mana-mana.

"Saya h-hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Anda, S-Sasuke _-sama_ ," Hinata membuat jeda. "Saya tahu s-siapa saya. Saya bukanlah p-perempuan dari kelas sosial y-yang tinggi. Saya tidak cantik–" jika kau jelek, bagaimana bisa Kenichi berwajah seperti itu? Sanggah Sasuke. "–saya tidak menamatkan pendidikan saya–" _kau bekerja siang malam untuk ayahmu._ "–dan saya tidak p-punya keahlian apa-apa," _masakanmu adalah masakan paling enak yang pernah aku makan_. "Jadi, yang bisa saya lakukan hanyalah tidak terlalu membebani Anda."

Sasuke tersenyum, Hinata kira Sasuke juga berpikiran sepertinya, dan sayangnya itu salah. "Aku akui, kau bukanlah perempuan tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Soal pendidikan, kau bahkan tidak lulus sekolah menengah atas. Dan ya, keahlianmu cuma memasak, itu pun hanya masakan Jepang saja. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Kau membebaniku? Kau tidak salah? Akulah yang sepertinya membebanimu," jemari Sasuke turun untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata, menelusupkan kelima jarinya di antara sela jemari Hinata.

"Kau akan menjadi yang terakhir, Hinata. Satu-satunya."

"Sasuke- _sama_..."

Wajah Sasuke kian mendekat, kelopaknya hampir menutup di jarak yang amat dekat. Sekarang dia boleh, kan? Mencium sekilas bibir perempuan itu. Tidak akan lama, hanya sebentar dan itupun hanya menempel ringan. Dia janji tidak akan ada pagutan keras ataupun hal-hal berlebihan lain.

"Hinata..." gumam Sasuke. Secara tidak langsung memperingatkan perempuan itu jika dia bisa menolak. Tapi Sasuke tahu bagaimana sifat Hinata, dia lebih memilih tidak menyakiti perasaan orang lain meski itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dengan mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan itu artinya Hinata menerima.

Perlahan-lahan. Sasuke berulang kali merapalkan kata itu. Setidaknya meskipun bukan sekarang, Sasuke bisa menandai Hinata dengan ciumannya. Sekali saja. Dan Hinata akan segera menjadi miliknya.

"Engh...ibu..." Kenichi tiba-tiba memeluk ibunya dari belakang, merengek kecil karena kedinginan. Dengan wajah memerahnya Hinata menoleh, selimut Kenichi entah bagaimana berserakan di luar kasurnya. Hinata bingung harus memilih siapa. Separuh lebih memilih untuk menghadap Kenichi dan memeluknya, dan sisanya dia merasa tidak enak pada ayah anaknya.

"Hmp," Sasuke menahan senyum. Momennya selalu dirusak oleh putranya sendiri.

Hinata belum pernah merasa seditolak ini ketika melihat Sasuke beranjak dari pembaringannya. Ditambah dia seperti mendengar suara Sasuke yang sedang menahan kesal, pasti laki-laki itu sedang marah sekarang.

Tapi semenjak saat ini Hinata tidak akan buru-buru menyimpulkan apa maksud dari tindakan Sasuke. Dia memang pergi, namun bukan untuk keluar kamar. Laki-laki itu mendekati tempat tidur anaknya dan mengangkat Kenichi. Meletakkannya di kasur besar diantara dirinya dan Hinata.

Dengan ini Hinata tidak perlu bingung lagi, perempuan itu bisa memeluk anak mereka sepuasnya tanpa perlu memunggunginya. Dan Sasuke juga bisa memeluk mereka dengan jangkauan tangan panjangnya.

Kau menang, Ken. Hinata milikmu.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Bahkan sampai terdengar kekehan kecil dari mulutnya. Mungkin memang lain kali saja. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, lagipula masih ada waktu. Jarang-jarang dia bisa mendapat momen seperti ini, memeluk erat kedua orang yang berharga baginya.

"Besok saja," juga masih ada waktu untuk mengenal Hinata.

"Eh?"

Sasuke melempar senyumnya untuk Hinata. "Bukan apa-apa. Tidurlah," mana bisa tidur jika dia mendapat dua pelukan sekaligus malam ini. Kenichi memeluk perutnya dan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya.

" _O-oyasuminasai, Sasuke-sama_ ," ucap Hinata beberapa saat kemudian.

Sasuke mematung. Apa dia bisa meminta Hinata mengucapkannya setiap malam? Dia yakin tidurnya selalu nyenyak jika mendengar suara halus itu sebelum menutup mata. Apalagi mendapati perempuan itu juga tidur terlelap di sampingnya.

Perasaan ini–perasaan damai ini, apa hanya dapat dia rasakan bersama dengan Hinata saja?

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **terserah lu dah bang, ane kagak ikut**

 **chap ini cuma dipenuhi satu scene aja #bener gak? tidak ada maksud apa-apa, hanya saja beberapa hari ini mood saya sedang bagus. liat abs-nya oppa #plaakkk lupakan.**

 **di sini sasu saya buat jd tipe laki-laki yg soft #softbuntut. entah kenapa saya buat dia kayak gitu, mungkin gara-gara mabuk abs-nya oppa #plaakk XD lupakan2**

 **masih canggung karena sebelumnya mereka belum saling kenal apalagi saling cinta. dan semoga tidak terasa maksa dengan chap ini.**

 **saya sangat berterima kasih buat minna-san yang sudah meninggalkan jejak berupa review dan fav/follow fic saya. bahkan untuk yang sudah berkenan mampir untuk baca. hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **sampai bertemu di kesempatan lainnya, jaa adios...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudnya ini?" lembaran kertas itu berserakan di atas meja karena dilempar asal. Dia tidak peduli ruangannya menjadi berantakan atau apa, yang jelas gambar-gambar itu sudah membuatnya naik darah.

"Aku menyuruhmu bukan untuk mengamati saja, tapi juga bertindak!" bentaknya kencang. Percuma saja dia menyuruh seorang yang katanya profesional untuk mengurus perempuan itu.

"Cih. Jika terus dibiarkan, perempuan sial itu akan semakin menguasai pikirannya," laki-laki tua itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menyambar gagang telepon, lalu menekan singkat nomor di atasnya.

"Habisi mereka. Singkirkan keduanya," pembicaraan singkat yang tidak ada basa-basinya sama sekali. Dia sudah geram dengan semua hal yang dilakukan perempuan itu, dia sudah memberi kesempatan tapi bukannya menjauh dia malah mendekat. Bahkan sampai menyerahkan bocah kecil itu untuk tinggal di rumah utama. Jika seperti ini, seharusnya dia melenyapkan parasit-parasit itu sedari dulu, sebelum tumbuh besar dan menginfeksi inang lainnya.

"Dan untukmu!" tunjuknya pada laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Lakukan apa pun, jika perlu kau bisa menghajarnya. Buat anak laki-laki bodohku paham, jangan pernah sekalipun menentang ayahnya."

"Baik, Fugaku- _sama_ ," ucap laki-laki muda itu tunduk, bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Sangat senang dengan pekerjaannya kali ini.


	12. Chapter 12

"Bagaimana ibu bisa bertemu ayah?"

"Eh? Itu... _um_..."

.

"Kapan pertama kali ayah bertemu ibu?"

"Hm...saat di ruang baca mungkin."

.

"Jadi ibu dulu bekerja di _mansion_?"

"Iya, ibu menjadi _maid_ dia sana."

.

"Bagaimana ibu dulu?"

"Sama seperti sekarang ayah rasa, tapi entahlah, ayah tidak terlalu mengenal ibumu waktu itu."

.

"Apa ayah dulu setampan sekarang?"

"Eh?! _Um_...y-ya..."

.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal ini?"

.

"Ada apa, Ken? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti ini pada ibu."

.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana aku bisa lahir."

.

"Ha?!" / "Eh?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dakishimetai**

 **Tokoh yang saya pakai milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei, saya cuma pinjem doang**

 **Warning: typo, alur cepet, dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuhina**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm..." Hinata menimbang apakah dia harus mengambil ikan itu atau tidak. Kenichi meminta hamburger sebagai menu makan malam nanti. Hinata tidak tahu apakah Sasuke menyukai olahan daging itu atau tidak, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menambah satu menu lagi.

"Kau terlihat serius sekali," komentar Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Hinata. Ayah satu anak itu sudah mengamati ibu anaknya cukup lama.

" _G-gomenasai,_ " Hinata buru-buru memasukkan ikan itu ke dalam keranjang, dia merasa tidak enak karena membuat laki-laki itu menunggu.

"Kenapa selalu minta maaf?" Sasuke berjalan mendekat, tersenyum tipis mendapati perempuan itu menunduk dalam. Tangan Sasuke mengambil alih keranjang berisi belanjaan, membawanya santai mengabaikan rasa tertegun Hinata.

"Hm?" gumam Sasuke kala mata ungu keperakan itu bersirobok dengan hitamnya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan perempuan itu padanya.

"Ah, _i-iie_ ," geleng Hinata, dia kembali menunduk.

"Apa ini sudah semuanya?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Kelihatannya mereka sudah cukup lama berada di supermarket ini.

"Iya," mendengar itu, Sasuke berjalan ke kasir. Membayar semua bahan makanan itu sebelum Hinata bersi keras untuk membayarnya sendiri. Sedang untuk Hinata, perempuan itu merasa tidak enak kembali. Dia sengaja mengambil bahan makanan berlebih untuk persediannya beberapa hari ke depan.

Wajah Sasuke mendadak bersemu ketika kasir mengeluarkan pembalut dari keranjang, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Hinata sedikit heran kenapa laki-laki itu membuang mukanya. Tepat setelah Hinata berada di samping Sasuke, barulah perempuan itu tahu. Wajahnya juga bernasib sama, bedanya rona merah itu terlihat cukup pekat.

Mereka berdua keluar dari supermarket dengan canggung. Hinata merutuki kelalaiannya, seharusnya dia sendiri yang membawa dan membayar belanjaan itu tadi.

Berjalan beriringan, Sasuke berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Hinata. Mereka sengaja berjalan kaki menuju supermarket karena jaraknya yang dekat. Selain itu, Sasuke bisa memanfaatkan momen ini sebagai kencan dadakan... _um_...maksudnya jalan-jalan karena Kenichi tidak ikut. Bocah itu berpamitan bermain bersama teman-temannya sejak pagi.

"Jalan ini, menuju ke mana?" tunjuk Sasuke pada jalan setapak yang tidak diaspal.

"Jalan ini melewati sungai. Sasuke- _sama_ ingin melewatinya?" Sasuke mengangguk, membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis. Laki-laki itu sudah hapal dengan jalanan utama di Nami.

"Di sini sepi," kata Sasuke setelah berjalan sekitar lima menit.

"Orang-orang kurang begitu suka lewat sini karena terlalu jauh," tanggap Hinata, Sasuke sedikit senang mendapati perempuan itu sudah mulai tidak tergagap, pertanda jika dia tidak takut lagi padanya.

"Pemandangannya indah," semenjak tadi hal yang Sasuke lihat adalah laut. Nami memang terkenal dengan lautnya, dia tidak menyangka, dia tidak harus pergi ke luar negri untuk menikmati keindahan seperti ini.

" _Sou desu ne_ ," Hinata menyampirkan helaian rambut panjangnya di belakang telinga, angin laut kencang membuat rambut bagian depannya sedikit berantakan.

Mungkin pemandangan indah bertambah satu lagi di mata Sasuke. Gerakan lembut Hinata dan senyum menawannya membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi terpana pada perempuan itu. Tanpa sadar dia ikut tersenyum, menurutnya Hinata tampak cantik sekarang.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _sama_?" Hinata mendongak, menatap bingung laki-laki itu yang memandanginya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau indah," gumam Sasuke tak sadar. Hinata bungkam, wajahnya memerah penuh, mulutnya yang bergetar digigit kuat untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Ah! Maksudku kau cantik," menyadari apa yang ia katakan tadi, Sasuke segera menjelaskan apa maksudnya, meskipun hal itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Ah, tidak. Kau memang cantik, Hinata. Hanya saja...aku tidak sedang merayumu asal kau tahu!" memangnya kenapa jika dia merayu calon istrinya, tidak ada orang yang menyalahkan. Malahan orang-orang berpikir itu wajar. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau dianggap sebagai laki-laki buaya darat yang suka tebar kata-kata, meskipun itu jujur dari hatinya.

"K-kau pendek, wajahmu kusam, d-dan tanganmu sedikit kasar," tadi merayu dan sekarang mengejek, tidak tahu apa sebenarnya isi kepala jabrik itu. Ayolah Sasuke. Umurmu sudah masuk kepala tiga, masa masih bicara gagap begitu? Kemana _skill_ menggaet perempuan yang selama ini kau banggakan?

"Tapi...kau cantik dengan caramu sendiri," wajah laki-laki itu dialihkan untuk menghadap hal lain, suara berat Sasuke semakin lirih di akhir kalimatnya. Bahkan terdengar seperti orang berkumur jika didengar sekilas. Mulut Sasuke mencebik, dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak mau diakuinya. Pada akhirnya dia memang merayu. Merayu dengan cara aneh yang keluar begitu saja hanya pada Hinata.

" _A-arigatou...gozaimasu,_ " Hinata tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa, sehingga hanya ucapan terima kasih itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar adanya, dia pendek, wajahnya kusam, dan tangannya kasar. Mukanya memerah akut mendengar kejujuran yang diselingi pujian itu.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan, hening lagi-lagi tercipta setelah pembicaraan _absurd_ tadi. Kedua orang dewsa itu saling menghindar untuk menutupi kegugupan mereka.

Sasuke menendangi kerikil kecil, kebiasaannya dulu sewaktu masih sekolah dasar. Tanpa diketahuinya ternyata Kenichi juga memiliki kebiasaan yang sama, dan Hinata melihat hal itu. Perlahan perempuan itu terkekeh lirih, membuat Sasuke melirik bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke- _sama_ mirip sekali dengan Kenichi," bibirnya ditutupi dengan tangan untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya. Dia tidak ingin laki-laki itu mengira dia sedang menertawakannya.

"Aku rasa dia malah mirip denganmu," Sasuke ikutan tersenyum. Berbicara mengenai Kenichi membuat suasana kembali mencair.

" _I-iie_ , wajahnya tidak ada yang menurun dari saya," Hinata menyanggah. Semenjak pertama kali melihat putranya, Hinata sudah menduga anaknya akan berwajah seperti sang ayah.

"Kalau wajah memang tidak, tapi sifatnya mirip denganmu."

"Hmp...dia cengeng dan penakut," Hinata menahan tawa. Kedua sifat itu menurun pada putranya.

"Berarti kau dulu juga begitu?" Sasuke juga menahan tawa, membayangkan Hinata kecil yang kerap menangis dan berwajah ketakutan membuat laki-laki itu geli.

"Ah...iya," Hinata mengangguk malu.

"Kau juga sering mengompol berarti?"

"Eh?!"

"Bercanda. Maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

"Apa Kenichi masih mengompol?"

"Dulu, waktu awal dia datang ke rumah," Sasuke sering mendengar para pelayan sedikit mengeluh karena ulah tuan mudanya itu, dia akan melihat Kenichi yang menunduk takut dan kepala pelayan berwajah kesal.

"Padahal dia tidak begitu ketika bersama saya."

"Mungkin dia tidak nyaman tinggal di sana," Hinata tahu tindakannya dulu menyakiti hati putranya, dia meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di rumah besar itu.

"Tapi tenang saja, sekarang dia punya _kita_."

"Anda benar," Hinata tersenyum.

...

"Aku pulang!" Kenichi cepat-cepat melepas alas kakinya, sepatunya yang berhiaskan lumpur kering dia biarkan begitu saja. Bocah laki-laki itu ingin segera menuju dapur dimana ibu dan mungkin ayahnya berada sekarang.

"Selamat datang," sambut Hinata.

Senyum Kenichi mengembang lebar melihat hal di sana, di hadapannya dia melihat sang ibu yang sedang mengaduk saus dan ayahnya yang terlihat menata piring di meja makan.

"Kau sudah pulang," Sasuke melihat sekilas. Dia kembali serius menata salad di piring.

Pipi gembil itu merona, terlalu gembira mendapati hal yang selama ini dia bayangkan terjadi di depannya.

"Ibu masak apa?" Kenichi menghambur mendekati sang ibu.

"Katanya kau ingin hamburger malam ini," Kenichi mencium bau harum saus masakan ibunya, membuat perutnya menjadi keroncongan sekarang.

"Ayah, hihihihi," bocah itu terkikik.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah terlihat lucu saat pakai apron," ada semburat samar di wajah Sasuke ketika anaknya bilang begitu. Selama ini Kenichi selalu mendapati Sasuke berpenampilan rapi dengan jas-jas mahalnya, dan mendapati ayahnya yang tampak berbeda tentunya membuat bocah delapan tahun itu geli.

"Ibumu yang memakaikannya," Sasuke beralasan, membuat Hinata memerah.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Daripada membantu, sebaiknya kau mandi saja. Lihat, baju dan tanganmu kotor."

"Tadi aku bermain di dekat sungai," cerita Kenichi.

"Sudah ibu duga," Hinata tersenyum melihat bagaimana rupa anaknya sekarang.

"Tadi aku juga lihat ayah dan ibu bergandengan tangan," ceplos Kenichi seperti biasa. Sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tua itu sekarang, pipi memerah dan membuang wajah ke arah lain.

"Ken, mau mandi bersama ayah?" Sasuke melepas apronnya. Jika Kenichi lebih jeli melihat ayahnya sekarang, Sasuke nampak salah tingkah.

"Mau!" Kenichi sih senang-senang saja, atensi bocah itu mudah sekali teralihkan. Atau sebenarnya dia kurang peka terhadap momen yang tidak sengaja dia pergoki tadi.

...

Sasuke menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam bak mandi sempit itu, rambut depannya dia sibak ke atas. Satu matanya terbuka untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan anaknya sekarang, bocah itu terlihat sibuk memandikan mainan plastiknya satu-satu. Tipe _clean freak_ tampaknya.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah karena uap air, kedua tangannya meraup air hangat untuk membasuh mukanya. Gara-gara perkataan Kenichi tadi, dia menjadi teringat telah menggandeng tangan Hinata sewaktu pulang dari supermarket. Dengan beraninya dia menyentuh jemari putih itu, menautkannya dengan jemarinya erat. Tangan kirinya menggenggam, senyum miring tipis terpatri apik di bibirnya.

Ya ampun.

Itu hanya pegangan tangan. Kenapa dia bisa sesenang ini hanya karena hal sederhana itu?

"Ayah sedang senang?" tubuh Kenichi yang telanjang berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Kedua tangan bocah itu mendekap dinosaurus-dinosaurus yang sudah dia mandikan. Berjalan tertatih ke arah Sasuke berada, Kenichi memasukkan semua mainannya ke dalam bak mandi.

"Kau tahu?" Sasuke membantu anaknya masuk. Mainan itu mengambang di sekitarnya.

"Ayah jarang menampilkan raut begitu," Kenichi mengambil tyrex berwarna merah yang berada di dekat ayahnya, mencelupkannya sampai ke dasar.

"Dan ayah lihat kau juga sedang senang," Sasuke mengamati mainan anaknya yang memenuhi permukaan bak mandi itu.

"Aku tadi bermain di sungai," kata Kenichi.

"Ayah sudah dengar. Tapi ayah pikir, kau bilang di pinggir tadi. Kau berbohong?"

"Tolong jangan bilang ke ibu," mohon Kenichi. Dia takut ibunya akan marah padanya.

"Seorang pria tidak berbohong pada ibunya," kata Sasuke menasehati.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Kenichi menunduk, pertanda dia menyesal.

"Permintaan maaf diterima," Sasuke mengusap rambut anaknya yang basah. Usapan itu bertambah semakin kencang karena wajah anaknya tetap terlihat murung.

"Ayah! Hentikan," Kenichi tertawa mendapati perutnya digelitik, bukannya berhenti, Sasuke semakin gencar menambah area serangannya. Membuat Kenichi sampai menangis karena tertawa.

Merasa tadi dia sedikit berlebihan, Sasuke mengangkat Kenichi untuk berada di pangkuannya. Bocah itu mendongak, masih dengan bibir tersenyumnya.

" _Ano ne_ , tadi aku berenang ke tengah sungai," kata Kenichi. Sasuke diam, menanti kelanjutan cerita Kenichi.

"Ada seorang paman yang menjatuhkan dompetnya ke air," Kenichi berusaha menggapai tyrex-nya kembali, melihat itu Sasuke berinisiatif mengambilnya. Mengambangkannya di air untuk sampai ke Kenichi.

"Jadi kau membantu mengambil dompetnya?" tangan Sasuke memangku kepalanya, memandangi putranya yang sedang bermain.

"Uh-hm," Kenichi mengangguk. Baik sekali putranya.

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati, bagaimana jika sungai itu terlalu dalam."

"Tidak terlalu dalam, cuma sampai kakiku," jelas Kenichi. Jika memang sedalam itu, tentunya seluruh tubuhnya sudah kotor.

"Itu namanya bukan berenang," Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala. Kenichi terkikik.

"Aku pikir paman itu menyeramkan karena dia pakai jas hitam," tambah Kenichi, ingatan mengenai laki-laki tadi membuatnya berpikiran mengenai kejadian satu tahun lalu. Baginya semua laki-laki berpakaian hitam itu jahat.

"Ternyata dia sangat baik, dia membelikanku mainan itu. Lihat," tunjuk Kenichi pada botol berisi cairan yang terletak di dalam gayung. Dia nampaknya juga memandikan benda itu.

"Bahkan paman itu juga sempat meniup gelembung bersamaku, setelah makan malam ayah mau main bersamaku?" Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersadar. Laki-laki berpakaian hitam dan gelembung?

"Ken, kau tahu namanya?"

"Hm?"

"Paman itu, kau tahu siapa namanya?" Sasuke sedikit mendesak anaknya.

"Tidak," Kenichi menggeleng. "Kami tidak sempat berkenalan," Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

Jika tanpa nama, dia belum bisa memastikan dugaannya benar atau tidak. Pikiran terburuknya mengatakan laki-laki yang bersama Kenichi tadi adalah salah satu suruhan ayahnya, tapi tentu masih ada kemungkinan jika orang itu hanya sekedar lewat meski itu memiliki peluang sedikit. Sasuke mengenal ayahnya luar dalam, tidak mungkin laki-laki paruh baya itu hanya duduk diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Semua yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya akan dibasmi, termasuk dengan putranya yang tidak termasuk ke dalam daftar.

"Tapi..." Sasuke menunduk, lamunannya buyar karena penggalan kata itu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Paman itu tahu namaku," Sasuke menegang. Secepat kilat Sasuke membalik Kenichi, mengamati apa ada luka ataupun lebam yang tertoreh di kulit putih anaknya.

"Ada apa ayah?" Kenichi bertanya sambil tertawa, dia kira ayahnya masih mengajaknya bercanda. Melihat anaknya masih bisa berwajah seperti itu, Sasuke sedikit lega. Laki-laki itu masih belum berbuat macam-macam pada anaknya.

"Ken, dengarkan ayah," ucap Sasuke serius. "Jangan dekati paman itu lagi."

"Dia jahat?" sudah ia duga, laki-laki berjas hitam ternyata memang jahat.

"Ya, dia sangat jahat. Oleh karena itu, jangan mendekatinya. Atau jika bisa, jangan bicara dengan orang-orang asing yang baru kau temui, mengerti?" pesan Sasuke detail. Mulai sekarang dia tidak akan lengah, kedatangan laki-laki itu menjadi pertanda, Uchiha Fugaku akan menyerang sebentar lagi.

"Baik," Kenichi mengangguk patuh. Dia tidak akan bertanya macam-macam pada ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu takut, ada ayah yang akan melindungimu," Kenichi mengangguk lagi, bocah itu percaya sepenuhnya pada ayahnya.

"Jangan takut," Sasuke memeluk anaknya, tubuh kecil itu terasa sedikit bergetar ketika Sasuke mengusap pelan punggungnya.

"Sasuke- _sama_ , Ken. Makan malamnya sudah siap," siluet Hinata terbayang di pintu kaca. Perempuan itu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi untuk memastikan jika kedua laki-laki itu mendengar panggilannya. Hinata sempat mengira kalau-kalau ayah-anak itu tertidur di _ofuro_ , keduanya sudah berada di sana lebih dari satu jam.

"Iya, kami akan keluar," sahut Sasuke. Mata hitamnya melihat siluet Hinata perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Satu hal yang Sasuke takutkan, Hinata pergi darinya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **masih belum masuk ke konflik inti, tp saya harap chap ini masih nyambung, maaf jika word-nya tidak banyak, setidaknya saya masih update #plakkk XD**

 **untuk disini sebenarnya saya masih bingung waktu nulis, antara dua chara, tapi pada akhirnya saya pilih dia**

 **terima kasih untuk minna-san yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak, saya sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu, dan untuk yang sudah menyemangati rasanya kayak udah memet trus masuk ke lazarus pit, jd segar kembali #alay mode on**

 **semoga minna-san tidak bosan-bosan mampir dan meninggalkan jejak, jaa adios...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau menemuinya?"

"Dia mengadu?"

"Apa yang dia rencanakan?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi kita tahu tujuannya."

"Dan keberpihakanmu?"

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku hanya berpihak pada teman lama."


End file.
